Strength of an Heir
by hinatakyubi
Summary: SlightlyAU.Sequel to Restoration of Humanity. The announcement has been made Hyuuga Hinata and Hyuuga Hanabi will fight for the title of heir, but what else will happen to Hinata during the time she's training and who's trying to stop her from winning.
1. After the Matsuri

Hi, everyone sorry for taking so long to put up the sequel to Restoration of Humanity up, but here it is. Hope you like it.

Hinatakyubi

* * *

It had now been two weeks since the announcement at the Konoha Festival about the fight between Hyuuga Hinata and Hyuuga Hanabi. Hanabi has been taken under the elder's wings and was being trained personally by them, whereas Hinata had been left to fend for herself, but she wasn't alone her father had asked Neji to help her train. On top of her now boyfriend Naruto and other friends and sensei volunteering to help too.

Currently, she was out behind Naruto's house sparing with Neji on getting her Hyuuga Jutsu's down pat. He looked at her intently getting ready to start his next attack. As he rushed towards her his hands started to glow blue with chakra as they started using Jyuuken. Hinata blocked a number of his attack, but he was still able to find openings and block her tenketsu points in her arms.

He sighed as they stopped, " Hinata-sama how many time will you do that?" Neji asked

" Gomen Neji-nii-san." Hinata said bowing her head

Neji just shook his head at her actions, " Hinata-sama I'm not mad at you, but that's the same attack I used on you in our first Chuunin Exams and you're still unable to block it after three years."

Hinata shuddered a little and just continued to hang her head upset at his words. Neji just sighed and shook his head again. It was the sound of the back door opening and shutting that made him look away from Hinata. Naruto was walking out of his home smiling and carrying a tray with a teapot and cups. Umi and Kyuubi were walking behind him talking to each other. He saw Hinata and looked at Neji frowning.

" Oi Neji, what did you say to Hinata-chan to upset her?" Naruto asked

Neji just shook his head and smiled at how protective Naruto was of her now, " Nothing I just said that the last attack I used was the same on from our first Chuunin Exams and she still couldn't block them."

"Did you ever think she still might not be over that yet?" Naruto asked moving to a tree stump and setting the tray down

Neji looked at him surprised, _It's been three years she must have gotten over that by now._

" I mean come on think back to how you and Hiashi were treating her at the time and understand the way she feels when you bring something like that up." Naruto said moving to Hinata

As he reached her he engulfed her in a hug and whispered in her ear. She giggled and looked up at him smiling, she nodded and followed Naruto holding his hand back to where the tray was sitting.

" Neji you slave driver get your ass over here and drink something. I don't want Hiashi on my ass for you passing out on me from dehydration." Naruto said poring tea into the cups

Neji smiled again and chuckled a little at Naruto's words.

" Was that a laugh I heard? Hinata-chan, Neji laughed I guess Tenten's finally gotten him to loosen up." Naruto joked and Hinata giggled at this

Neji's ears blushed at his words, " Hai, well you know how Hiashi is about Hinata-sama. Even more so seeing that she's having to stay here for now."

" Yeah well she wouldn't if you elders weren't so bent saying she's weak. She very strong, we've all seen it." Naruto said annoyed

" Hai, we have, but they haven't and as far as they're concerned she's still the weak Genin from the first Chuunin Exams." Neji said casually sipping his tea

" Demo…I'm Chuunin now, doesn't that count for anything?" Hinata asked upset at this

" Hiashi and I both thinks so, but you know the elders have last say in anything that goes about in the Hyuuga family." Neji said as Hinata nodded

" Those pompous, arrogant, SOB. When I get my hands on them…" Naruto said his chakra starting to flare again.

Kyuubi jumped on his head, which caused Naruto to look up.

" We really need to start you on training with this new chakra. Otherwise you'll destroy the whole village if someone pisses you off." Kyuubi said

Naruto hung his head, " Gomen, but I just can't stand how they treat her."

" We all know this kit, but losing yourself to anger isn't the option. At least not right now." Kyuubi said

" Neji, isn't there anything we can do to stop this?" Naruto asked

" Unfortunately…" Neji started

As Neji continued his talk with Naruto Hinata zoned out from Naruto loosing control again it made her think back to how she had ended up here at her boyfriend's house and what he had done after the festival.

* * *

**Flashback**

**As the festival ended and all the villagers left to head back home for a good rest Naruto was literally dragging Hinata over to where Hiashi and Tsunade were. Tsunade seemed to be yelling at the man.**

" **YOU COULDN'T HAVE TOLD ME THIS BEFORE YOU WENT UP THERE?" Tsunade shouted**

" **Gomen Hokage-sama, but they wanted me to keep it quiet until the announcement." Hiashi said bowing**

**Tsunade sighed and rubbed her trembles.**

" **HIIIASHIIII! WHAT THE MEANING OF THIS?" a voice boomed**

**As all the adults looked they were surprised to see Naruto in front of them extremely angry now.**

" **YOU KNOW SHE'S THE RIGHTFUL HEIR OF THE HYUUGA CLAN. YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO DENY HER THIS!" Naruto shouted shaking a finger at him**

" **I know, but…" Hiashi started**

" **NO BUTS, SHE STRONG YOU KNOW IT, SO WHY DO THIS TO HER?" Naruto questioned again not allowing Hiashi to finish his explanation**

" **Well it's because…" Hiashi tried to explain again**

**Naruto growled as his chakra started to emerge and whip violently around him. A number of the people stepped back because of the violent chakra. Tsunade was thankful all of the villagers and most of the ninjas were gone so they didn't see this.**

" **Kit you need to calm down." Kyuubi finally said worried **

" **CALM DOWN? HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN THEY'RE DENYING HINATA-CHAN'S RIGHTFUL PLACE IN THE HYUUGA HOUSE?" Naruto growled**

**Everyone looked worried as the chakra slashed around more violently with each second. Kyuubi looked at Hinata who was upset at what was happening.**

" **Naruto-kun." Hinata spoke softly as she engulfed him in a hug**

**Naruto tensed up at the contact, but feeling an all to familiar aura it diminished. His arms wrapped around her as he buried his head in-between her neck and shoulder.**

" **Gomen." Naruto voice said softly**

**Hinata nodded hearing his words, " It's alright Naruto-kun I'll just have to prove to them they were wrong in what they've decided." **

" **Right Hinata and don't forget we'll help too." Kiba said smiling with Akamaru barking in agreement**

" **Kiba-kun." Hinata said happily**

" **Right, all of us will help." Sakura said smiling**

" **And us too." Umi said, " I still must teach you how to use those Mizu Jutsus correctly." **

" **Then it's settled everyone will help Hinata train." Tsunade said smiling**

" **HAI!" everyone shouted**

" **Also…" Hiashi interrupted, " This was not my idea and I want to further your training in the Hyuuga Jutsus as well."**

" **Demo, Otousan the elders?" Hinata questioned worried on how they'd react to this**

" **Yes, the elders…Well for now I think you should continue to stay at Naruto's house seeing that it might not be safe at ours. At least until the fight happens, also Neji…"**

**Hiashi turned to Neji**

" **Hai, Hiashi-sama." Neji said bowing**

" **I want you to go over each day and teach Hinata at Naruto's house. She need to master the Hyuuga Jutsu and you're the best one to do it since the elders won't keep tabs on. You are to continue this until you believe she has mastered them." Hiashi said**

" **Is that the best idea Hiashi?" Gai asked**

" **Hai, the elder know the boy is strong, but they still underestimate his ability. They wouldn't care where he goes as long as he doesn't disgrace our names. So him going out into the forest to train wouldn't arise suspicion." Hiashi explained**

" **Hinata, I also want you to come over to my office everyday until the fight. I'm going to show you new Medical Jutsus that might be helpful in a fight. Especially with those eyes of yours." Tsunade said**

**Hinata smiled at this news, " Hai Hokage-sama."**

" **You might also be able to help this baka when he hurts himself too." Tsunade said thumbing over to Naruto**

" **Omae!" Naruto said angrily**

**Kyuubi snickered at her words, " She right you know. You have a tendency to hurt yourself."**

**Naruto glared a Kyuubi, " Why did I ever have to worry about I had a 9,000 year old kitsune imprisoned in my belly that healed me even from the slightest wound." Naruto shot back at him**

" **Hai, but I'm not in there anymore." Kyuubi said pointing his paw to Naruto's stomach, " I'm out here and you're going to have to learn how to heal yourself now."**

**Sasuke was the one to scoff at this, " Better have a room ready for him to be a frequent visitor in the hospital, Sakura. He'll be there a lot." **

**Naruto looked over at Sasuke angrily, " Aniki!"**

**He proceeded to jump on Sasuke as they got into a fight. The dust cloud was so big no one could see what was going on inside of it. Most of the group started laughing as Sakura growled at their childish behavior. She stomped over to the large dust cloud.**

" **Will you two STOP IT!" Sakura said releasing a little of Inner Sakura, who hit both the boy on the head**

**As the dust settled Naruto and Sasuke were both sitting on the ground nursing a large lump on the top of both their heads.**

" **Itai, Sakura-chan." Naruto wined**

" **Well don't do baka things." Sakura said back**

**Naruto pointed to Sasuke, " He started it."**

" **Dope." Sasuke said back**

" **Sasuke-kun, don't provoke him again. Both are you are unbelievable. Are you sure he's not your biological Otouto somehow?" Sakura said**

" **Pretty sure, but you would be the one that could make certain." Sasuke said smiling**

" **Iie, I'd rather continue not knowing." Sakura said knowing how much Sasuke would like that idea**

" **So what's going to happen now?" Choji asked**

" **Well…Hinata needs to go back home for tonight at least. Since she doesn't have anything anymore at Naruto's." Tsunade said**

" **Says you." Naruto spoke smiling**

" **Oh ho! My student has decided to join me in my research after all." Jiraiya said happily rubbing his hands together**

**Tsunade growled and punched him in the face sending him into a tree.**

" **Tsunade-sama why do you do that? We have to take him to the hospital now." Shizune complained**

" **Old habit and he deserved it." Tsunade shrugged and spoke**

" **Yeah, He did. Ero-sennin, that's not what I meant." Naruto said grumbling the last part to himself**

" **Naruto if you don't mind me asking what do you mean? This is my Musume we are talking about here after all." Hiashi questioned**

" **Well since she was staying over for so long, when we went into the village to shop and she bought things. She'd just brought them back to my house and stored them. Even after she went home a lot of her stuff remained in the room she stayed in. So, she really has enough clothes to last her about a week before she needs to go home and get clean stuff." Naruto explained**

**Hiashi turned to Hinata, " Is this true?"**

" **Hai, Otousan. I have enough stuff there for a week as Naruto-kun said, but I'd like to go home tonight and gather up as much as I can instead of waiting a week." Hinata replied**

" **Very well then we shall head home." Hiashi said starting to walk away**

" **HEY! Chyotto matte! I'm coming too! I'm not leaving Hinata-chan in that place with elders like your." Naruto said angrily**

" **Gaki, don't be so rude. You can't just invite yourself over to someone's house." Tsunade scolded him**

" **I don't care I won't leave her there alone." Naruto spoke back**

**Hiashi smiled at how protective the boy was of his daughter, _He's just like how Arashi was with his wife._**

" **I don't see a problem in that Hokage-sama. It actually might be a good idea." Hiashi said**

" **SEE!" Naruto said back to her**

**Tsunade snorted at him, " Fine but don't do anything sukebei."**

**Naruto blushed red, " Iie, that's for him to do." Naruto thumbed at the unconscious Jiraiya**

" **Kyuubi, you and Umi head home. I'll be there in a little bit. I don't want any Hyuugas seeing you two with us." Naruto said**

" **Hai, Hai kit." Kyuubi said annoyed**

" **One Hai will do, baka kitsune." Naruto said equally annoyed**

**Kyuubi stuck his tongue out to him as he and Umi headed back to Naruto's house.**

" **Well we'll be heading to our hotel then. I will see you tomorrow them Hokage-sama, so we can talk more." Gaara said as he and his sibling started to walk away**

**Hashi also turned with the two teens following behind him.**

**He was lost in thought about what the elders were thinking that he didn't noticed they had already arrived at the Hyuuga Compound. The strange thing was though that the gates were already closed and he knew the guard didn't close them until he was back home. As he reached the gate a Hyuuga Branch member jumped down from the Watchtower. **

" **Why is the gate closed when I'm still out?" Hiashi asked**

" **It was the elders that said to do so Hiashi-sama." The guard said fear laced in his shaky voice**

" **Really? Why did they say that?" Hiashi questioned**

**The guard gulped at what they told him to do, but they didn't know Hiashi was still outside the gate, " They um…they…"**

" **Yes?" Hiashi asked started in get angry**

" **They told me not to let Hyuuga Hinata enter the compound." The guard said closing his eyes waiting for the pain to rip though him from another use of the cursed seal on him **

**When no pain came he opened one eye to see the three people there looking shocked. Naruto reaction went from shocked to pissed off.**

" **NANI?!" Naruto shouted running towards the guard**

" **Naruto-kun don't." Hinata said softly catching him and pulling on his sleeve as the boy started to move towards the guard**

**Hiashi though put his arm out to block the boy and this caused Naruto to look up at him.**

" **Hiashi?" Naruto questioned**

" **Did they force you to do this?" Hiashi asked the guard**

**He looked at Hiashi surprised he hadn't used the cursed seal on him yet like the elders had. He nodded at his words.**

" **Are you still hurt from it?" Hiashi asked**

" **Iie, Hiashi-sama I just have a slight headache from it now." The guard said still shocked at Hiashi's reaction**

" **Then go call you second and have him take your place and go rest." Hiashi said**

" **Hai, Hiashi-sama." The guards said bowing and heading inside**

**Hiashi turned to the two, " Well Musume it seems you are not welcome here anymore, as I feared." **

" **Otousan?" Hinata asked looking up at her father worried**

" **I'll have Neji come over tomorrow with everything we think you'll need. If anything's left out tell him and he'll bring it to you." Hiashi said looking at Hinata sad that the elder had done this to his daughter, " Naruto, please protect her. If they're willing to force a guard by using the cursed seal on him to close the gate and not allow Hinata entry into her own home. I'm not sure what else they may do."**

" **Hiashi I swear on my Otousan no one is going to harm her while she's with me." Naruto said looking at Hiashi with a determined look in his eyes**

**Hiashi smiled at him, " And I know you never go back on you word."**

**Naruto smiled widely at him, " Right!"**

**It was then the new guard came to the post. Hiashi entered the compound and the guard looked at Hinata upset at what he had been also told to do and mouthed an 'I'm sorry' to her before he completely shut the door. Naruto looked at Hinata worried how she was taking this. She looked at the gate longing to go inside and be with her family. She then looked over at Naruto who was looking at her worried.**

**_Why am I so upset about this Naruto-kun has had to deal with this all his life and it wasn't his family it was the whole village. They hated him and thought he was something he wasn't._ Hinata thought **

**Tears started to gather in the corner of her eyes at the thought of all he had been though and now what was happening to her was so similar. She came out of her daze when she felt something touch her cheeks. She looked up to see Naruto still standing there smiling and his thumbs wiping her falling tears away.**

" **Hey come on Hinata-chan it'll be alright. We'll train and show them they made the biggest mistake of their lives in doing this." Naruto said hoping it would help her**

**Unfortunately what it did was set her off and she moved close to him clutching his hakama and put her face in his chest and started to cry. Naruto looked down at her upset and looked up at the watchtower he could see the guard observing everything that was happening and how upset the man too was about what the elder were doing. Naruto moved his eyes to the sky and saw a shooting star pass over his head. He sighed at he brought his arms around her and picked her up bridal-style. She wasn't even aware they were moving as she continued to cry in Naruto's chest.**

" **It's alright Hinata-chan everything will work out you'll see." Naruto said softly to her as he moved though the trees to his home**

**As he entered the house Hinata has finally stopped crying as he looked down at her in the light he noticed she had fallen asleep him his arms. He smiled down at her, but quickly turned upset again as even in her sleep she cried and sniffled. Moving up the steps he signed in relief at reaching his door. Thankfully he had left it cracked and just pushed it completely opened with his foot. As the sound of the door opening Kyuubi and Umi looked up. The two were surprised though to see Hinata sleeping in Naruto's arms.**

" **Kit why's she here?" Kyuubi asked confused**

**Naruto shook his head not wanting to wake her. He moved to his bed and placed her down and covered her with an orange fleece blanket. He then pointed out the door and Kyuubi and Umi followed him down to the kitchen.**

" **Naruto-kun why she here? I thought she wouldn't come till tomorrow." Umi said just as confused as her mate**

**Naruto said nothing as he moved to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. He clutched the bottle because of the anger he was feeling. Kyuubi and Umi looked at each other feeling the anger the boy was emitting.**

" **Kit you can't blow up not now. Tell us what happened." Kyuubi said trying to keep the boy calm**

" **They wouldn't let her in." Naruto growled out**

" **Nani?" Umi asked surprised**

" **When we got there the guard said the elder's told him not to let her in. I don't think they knew Hiashi was still out of the compound still." Naruto said**

" **But why didn't that stop Hiashi-sama?" Umi asked**

" **They used the curse seal on the guard." Naruto said though his teeth as he sat down, " He was still hurt by the effect of it. Hiashi didn't want to make her stay out, but she might be in danger if she stayed the night there. I'm in charge of protecting her." Naruto said**

" **Naruto-kun." A soft voice spoke from the entrance of the kitchen door**

**Naruto whipped around seeing a very weary looking Hinata standing in the doorframe. He rushed over to her and guided her to a chair and then sat into a chair opposite to her.**

" **Hinata-chan you've been though enough. You need to rest." Naruto said concerned**

" **I'm alright. It just made me think." Hinata spoke**

" **About what Hinata-chan?" Umi asked**

**Hinata looked at Naruto, " About you."**

" **Me?" Naruto said confused**

**Hinata nodded, " It's like how they treated you for all those year, but for me it's just my family and for you it was the entire village. Something much worse." **

**Naruto got up and moved over to her. He kneeled by her and looked at her upset, "Is that why you were crying so much?" and she nodded, " Hinata-chan what happened to me doesn't matter it's in the past and they're now regretting all the things they ever did to me. What we need to focus on is getting you ready to kick you Imoto's ass."**

**Hinata giggled at his words, " Alright Naruto-kun, but I will not hurt her."**

" **You just need to roughen her up a bit and prove to the baka elders who's stronger." Naruto said smiling **

**Hinata smiled and nodded at his words. **

" **Alright you two, even though this is all nice you need to go to bed." Umi said**

**The two looked at her and nodded as they moved upstairs hand-in-hand. As they got to the top Hinata moved to her room to change, while Naruto moved to his and did the same. As Naruto was getting ready to get into bed he heard something behind him and turned to see Hinata standing at his door in a lavender P.J. outfit with a blue fox on one of the pants legs. **

" **Hinata-chan?" Naruto questioned**

" **Can I stay with you tonight?" she asked sadness still laced in her lavender eyes**

**Naruto gulped at her question, but could see how upset she still was and nodded at her questioned. She smiled at him and moved to the other side of the bed and pulled the covers up and slid under them and Naruto did the same. Naruto lay there looking up at the ceiling thinking about how to deal with the elders. He could tell Hinata was already asleep from the even sound of her breathing. Suddenly he felt movement as she moved towards Naruto and her arm moved over his chest squirming as close to him as possible. She sighed contently and smiled as she drifted further into a deep sleep. Naruto looked down at her shocked.**

**_Did she do that on purpose or is she just clingy in her sleep?_ Naruto questioned himself**

**Naruto arms that were under his head moved and his right arm wrapped around Hinata as he also fell into a deep sleep. Umi and Kyuubi watched from the cushion seat under the window.**

" **Do you think everything will be alright Kyuu?" Umi asked worried**

" **With Kit helping it'll work out. She a strong one Umi, just like you." Kyuubi said**

**Umi nuzzled him as they two fell asleep curled up together.**

**Flashback Ends**

* * *

As Hinata got out of her daze Naruto and Neji were still at it. She smiled at this and just shook her head. Neji looked over at her and smiled also.

" Hinata-sama, Hiashi-sama has been trying to stop the fight." Neji told her

The group was surprised at this, "Tell him not to do that Neji-nii-san." Hinata said

" Demo, Hinata-sama…" Neji said but was interrupted

" Iie, if they want me to prove myself to them, then I will. After that we'll see if they like how I change the family." Hinata said smiling an unusual gleam in her eyes, " You and I both know the rules of the head better then anyone, especially you Neji-nii-san." Hinata said

Neji nodded at her words, but also noticed a glint in her eyes that he only had ever seen in Naruto when he was about to play a prank on someone.

Neji shook his head; " Iie, I only know as much as I observe and your Otousan chooses to tell me. You on the other hand know all the rules, but maybe we need to get you back to the house Hinata-sama. I think you're turning too much into Naruto each day."

" OI!" Naruto shouted

Hinata giggled at the words, " You know it's better if I'm with him and you can come and tell me what's going on. So, what did Otousan tell you today?"

Neji started to tell the groups about how Hiashi has been upset at the elders for what they did to the guards the night of the festival and other things they were doing at the house. The groups sat for hours talking about thing that had happened since that day and how they could help Hinata further her training.

" Hinata-sama my team is going out on a mission late this evening so, I will be unable to train you for a while." Neji told her as he got up to head home

" It's alright Neji she was going to work with me tomorrow." Naruto said and Neji looked at him questioningly

" Kit is going to start training tomorrow to be able to control the wild chakra. So we don't have anymore chakra eruptions like he keeps on having." Kyuubi explained

" Oh and who's fault is it for waiting two weeks?" Naruto asked the fox annoyed

" Hey, you been slackin' what can I say." Kyuubi said

" Omae!" Naruto shouted as he started to chase the small Kyuubi around the front yard

Hinata giggled at the two as Umi and Neji just shook their head at the two's antics.

" Hinata-sama, please be careful. They're getting bolder by the day and who know what they'll try next." Neji said to his cousin

" I'll be alright Neji-nii-san I'm with Naruto-kun." Hinata said smiling at Neji and then turning to see Naruto smiling triumphantly holding a squirming Kyuubi in his hands

As he ran over to Hinata though, the fox puffed out of existence. Hinata giggled at the bewildered look on her boyfriend's face, as he then grew angry.

" KYUUBI!" Naruto shouted

* * *

Nii-san – Brother

Oi – Hey

Hai – Yes

Gomen – Sorry

Mizu Jutsu – Water Techniques

Otousan – Father

Baka – Idiot

Omae – Hey

Aniki – Big Brother

Itai – Ouch/ That hurts

Otouto – Little Brother

Iie – No

Musume – Daughter

Chyotto matte – Wait up

Gaki – Brat

Sukebei – Pervert

Kitsune – Fox

Nani – What

Imoto – Little Sister

Kyuu – 9

Umi - Sea


	2. Too Much

As Naruto and Hinata continued to sleep the sun crept in through the window waking Umi and Kyuubi up. The two yawned and jumped off the cushion. As they moved over to the two Kyuubi started to smirk.

" Kyuu, what are you going to do?" Umi asked seeing that look on him before

" I'm going to have some fun." Kyuubi said smiling widely

" For who?" Umi asked rolling her eyes knowing what he was about to do

" For me." Kyuubi said as the muscles in his back legs tightened

As his muscles released he sprang into the air landing hard on Naruto chest. Naruto woke up abruptly from this with Oomph. Looking around still groggy for what happened he saw Kyuubi sitting on his chest smiling at him.

Naruto glared at him and whispered, " You better hope you didn't wake up Hinata-chan."

Since the night of the festival Hinata had slept with Naruto in his bed. At Naruto voice Hinata snuggled closer to Naruto.

" I think that's a no kit." Kyuubi said smiling

Naruto glared back at her, " What do you want?" Naruto was able to turn his head to see it was 5:15 a.m., " Kyuubi, I really going to kill you once Hinata wakes up. We have no missions cause I have to protect her and you're waking me up at 5 in the bloody morning?"

" We need to start early." Kyuubi stated

" On what?" Naruto asked forgetting everything they had talked about the other day

Kyuubi paw hit his face, " Kit do you remember what we were talking about yesterday?"

Naruto looked at him confused, " Kyuubi I'm still tired ask me again in 3 hours."

With that Naruto rolled causing Kyuubi to fall down by Umi as Naruto pulled Hinata closer to him and fell back to sleep. Kyuubi was grumbling curses under his breathe.

" Come on Kyuu, lets go hunt. By that time they'll be awake and he'll remember what you're talking about. It is extremely early for them." Umi said as she moved to leave

" I just can't believe he forgot." Kyuubi grumbled

" He didn't forget. He's gotten better at that, but it's too early in the morning and you woke him up from a deep sleep." Umi tried to explain to him

" Maybe I should…." Kyuubi said smirking as he turned back around heading back to the bed, but was stopped as pain shot through his tail

As he looked behind him Umi was holding onto his tail with her teeth, " Iie, Kyuubi let them sleep come on."

Kyuubi sighed not being able to win a fight with her and turned to follow Umi outside to hunt.

* * *

Hours later the two were still laying in bed asleep, but soon the sun's rays crept onto the bed of the sleeping couple. Hinata, who had her back to the window, was able to avoid the bright light and continue to sleep, but Naruto wasn't so lucky. He was facing the window and on top of that Hinata's head was buried in his chest, which left him no shield from the sun's wrath. His face scrunched up as he tried to say asleep, but after minutes of battling with staying asleep or waking up Naruto gave in. He finally opened his eyes to glare at the window in front of him.

" I hate you." Naruto whispered to the sun's rays

Hinata, who had woken up from Naruto constant movements giggled at his words.

" So you find it funny that I was woken up again huh?" Naruto questioned smiling

Hinata looked up at him giggling again, " I can't control the sun Naruto-kun and neither can you."

Naruto grumbled at her words and turned his head to look at the clock. It read 9:00 a.m. now.

" Good I'm up at a decent time now." Naruto spoke

Hinata looked at him not understanding his words, " Kyuubi woke me up once already at 5:00 this morning." Naruto said annoyed

" And?" Hinata asked

" I told him to go away and to wake me in a couple of hours." Naruto explained

" You do know why he woke you, right?" Hinata asked and Naruto looked at her confused, " Don't tell me you forgot already?"

Naruto thought for a moment and then smacked his head; " He was going to start training me today. That's why he tried to get me up, but it was still to early!"

" Come on, seeing as they're not in here they probably went out again to hunt for breakfast and we should go down and have our before they get back." Hinata said moving so she could go downstairs and start breakfast

As Hinata left the room Naruto groaned as he got up out of bed and headed to the bathroom for a warm shower to wake him up completely. As he dried off and changed into some fresh clothes he started to smell the end of Hinata making breakfast. He walked down the steps to see Hinata still at the stove fixing the eggs.

" It's smells as wonderful as always Hinata-chan." Naruto spoke

After having Hinata nearly drop the pan numerous time on him for just coming in and sitting down without saying a word to her. He started to announce his presence by commenting on the food.

" You always say that Naruto-kun." Hinata said looking back at him smiling

" Hey I can't help that my nose knows the truth and I bet it tastes just as good." Naruto said smiling

Hinata giggled at his words and brought the pan over to the dishes on the table and placed the eggs on it. She moved over to the counter and placed the pan in the sink and came back to the table. The two sat down and started eating as they heard the doggy door they installed flap open and close.

" KIT? YOU FINALLY UP? " Kyuubi shouted

" Hai, we're in the kitchen." Naruto responded back

" IT'S ABOUT DAMN TIME!" Kyuubi said

" KYUU!" Umi shot back to him

" Nani? How am I going to train the lazy bum if he sleeps all day?" Kyuubi asked her

" Well if you wake someone up at a decent time we wouldn't be having this problem." Naruto shout back

The two glared at each other as Hinata and Umi sighed.

" Naruto-kun finish eating so you can go train with Kyuubi." Hinata said smiling

Naruto bit down on his eggs as he continued to glare at Kyuubi. After the two had finished Hinata went upstairs to get cleaned with Umi following her as Naruto and Kyuubi went outside to start training.

* * *

Outside the backyard Kyuubi and Naruto were standing in the middle of the training ground.

" Alright before I teach you any of my kick ass Jutsus you need to learn chakra control." Kyuubi stated

" Demo Kyuubi, I already have chakra control." Naruto wined

" No you don't. You have control of your chakra now the other is wild from you gaining mine too." Kyuubi explained

" Is that why it flares up when I get angry?" Naruto asked

" Sort of." Kyuubi said

" What do you mean sort of?" Naruto asked annoyed at the answer

" Well it one of the reasons the other is that you've held your emotions in for so long that if you don't actually allow then out your chakra show it for you." Kyuubi said

" But that's not what it's doing. If I get mad it flares up it's reacting to how I'm feeling not showing my suppressed emotion." Naruto said flaring his arms about

" Actually it is." Kyuubi said

" Huh?" Naruto said confused

" I know that since it started. Your chakra going wild happens when you're angry, but it does this because of your suppressed emotions on top of what's happening at the current time." Kyuubi said

" But I don't have any suppressed emotions." Naruto said

" Please Kit, give me credit. I might have been sealed in you for 16 years, but I know how much you kept to yourself." Kyuubi looked at him sideways

" So then everything…" Naruto stood there shocked at what Kyuubi had just told him, _Everything I've kept in and never allowed out all the anger, loneliness, acceptance, everything comes to the surface because of having all this chakra now._

" But why?" Naruto asked upset at this news

" It's because of me." Kyuubi said sadly

" You?" Naruto questioned

The two failed to notice that the girls exited the house and were heading to them.

" Yeah, you know how I was created, who would come to me. So naturally I have all the negative emotions inside of me." Kyuubi said

" Right, but you were able to control it, why can't I?" Naruto asked

" You might be powerful kit, but you haven't mastered the control of you powers and that's why they're overpowering you." Kyuubi said

Naruto and the girls couldn't believe what they were hearing. Even though Naruto was able to maintain Kyuubi's chakra he still was unable to control it because of all the emotions he bottled up.

Naruto slumped to the floor knowing there was too much he had kept in all his life to ever be able to fully control the wild charka. Hinata rushed over to him as he slumped to the ground. Umi walked over to Kyuubi's side.

" Don't you think that was a bit harsh?" Umi asked

" He had to know why and the best way to explain anything to him is to tell him the truth." Kyuubi said and Umi nodded to this

" Naruto-kun?" Hinata questioned her down boyfriend

He looked up at her with pain in his eyes, _How am I suppose to control this if I can't even tell her what happened to me all these years. I know she figured some things out by now, but not everything. Do I want her to know those things or should I keep them from her? Kyuubi said I don't need to hold it in anymore._

Naruto lunged at Hinata startling her as he engulfed her in a hug as his face rested in the crook of her neck. It was then that Hinata felt something wet hit her neck and was shocked to see he was crying. She hugged him back and rubbed her hand in circles on his back trying to calm him down to explain why he was crying. She looked up at the two foxes confusion in her eyes.

" He needs to let it all out." Kyuubi said seeing the look

" I don't…" Hinata spoke

"Hinata-chan…" Naruto voice spoke so soft it sounded to her as if she was whispering

She moved back to look at him, " I need to tell you what happened. I know you've wanted to know."

" How you were treated back then." Hinata said smiling and nodded, " Hai, I want to know, but I won't force you to tell me anything till you're ready."

Naruto sighed at her words and knew if she was willing to wait he was willing to tell her. He smiled at her as the back of his hand wiped the wetness from his face.

" Then I'll tell you now." Naruto said

Hinata was about to protest, but she saw the determined look back in his eyes and knew she wouldn't be able to stop him from explaining everything. Kyuubi and Umi walked away as Naruto explained everything to Hinata. As he explained about Mizuki and Iruka Hinata gasped at what he had done and tears started to fall from her eyes.

" Naruto-kun, you've known since you were 12?" Hinata asked shocked and Naruto nodded to this, " You didn't tell anyone?"

Naruto still didn't respond and shook his head at her question, " Why?" she asked

Naruto sighed his knew someone would ask him sooner or later, " Because I wasn't sure how you all would react." Hinata looked at him shocked, " I know we were all friends, but your parents still thought I was Kyuubi and if I told you my secret I wasn't sure if you react like the adults or stay by my side and see the truth for what it was, so I acted."

" Acted?" Hinata questioned though she had an idea of what he was talking about

" Put on a smile and acted like everything was fine and nothing anyone could say or do could hurt me, but it did. I just kept it bottled up and released a lot later in training, but I guess I still had a lot left inside." Naruto said as he hung his head

" Naruto-kun what happened after you graduated? How were you treated then?" Hinata asked

Naruto raised his head and smiled, " For the first time I was accepted and I had people to look out for and they did the same for me and it just continued getting better. First Team 7, then Ero-sennin, and then Shizune-nee-chan and Obaa-chan. I meet all of them and even if my team didn't know the others did and they still saw me as Naruto and not Kyuubi."

Hinata smiled at his comment, " Later I kept on gaining more friends and even met someone like me and became friends with him."

Hinata knew he was talking about Gaara and looked at him happy at this.

" Do you feel better now?" Hinata asked

Naruto looked up at shocked that he actually did feel better and felt like a large burden had been removed from him. He smiled at her and hugged her tightly; " I'll take that as a yes."

" Great, now lets start your training." Kyuubi voice spoke up

Naruto and Hinata turned to see the two foxes sitting under a nearby tree. Naruto nodded at Kyuubi and stood up offering Hinata his hand as he helped her up. The two walked over the foxes.

" So what do I have to do?" Naruto asked

" Summon you chakra, baka." Kyuubi said, which resulted in a smack upside his head by Umi's tail

The two giggled at what happened, " Yeah, yeah ha ha. Now go out into the middle of the field and gather your chakra."

" Why does he have to go out there Kyuubi?" Hinata asked

" So if he does lose control we won't be in range of it to hurt us." Kyuubi explained

Hearing this Naruto walked off and got as far away from the three as possible so if what Kyuubi said happened they wouldn't get hurt.

" Ok Kit now start to summon you chakra like you normally do." Kyuubi shouted

Naruto nodded and started to summon his chakra, which was still blue but had whips of purple though it now. He was able to maintain this rather well and it felt to him like his normal charka was all right.

" He seem to be doing fine." Hinata said happy at this

" That's because he's using his personal chakra now and hasn't tapped into any I left him." Kyuubi explained Hinata looked at him confused, " You know how he had two different charka's his and mine." Hinata nodded at this, " Well its still like that only there's his normal charka and his wild charka now. Kit start tapping into the charka I left you!"

Naruto nodded at this and started to summon as much chakra as he could knowing this is how he always tapped into Kyuubi's charka. As he started to force it out the three felt that enormous forced that was coming from Naruto.

" Kit you're call on too much push it back some." Kyuubi said, but Naruto didn't respond

The charka's power was so much it was taking all of Naruto's concentration to keep it from flaring out and causing the area any more damage than it was already doing. The area where Naruto was at and 100 feet around him was being torn apart by the wild chakra as Naruto tried to gain control of it.

" Shimatta! This isn't good." Kyuubi said

" What?" Hinata asked worried

" He called on too much of it too fast and is having trouble controlling what he has out now. He's using all his power just to keep what's out in control and he fighting a loosing battle." Kyuubi explained

" Should we move?" Umi asked worried

Kyuubi looked at Naruto and then as the two girls and nodded, " Umi you and Hinata get to higher ground if he looses control the charka will go out and not up."

Umi nodded at her mates' words and jumped into the tree, but Hinata stayed on the ground as Kyuubi went rushing as close as he could to Naruto to see if he could help him. Hinata stayed rooted in place watching, as the charka grew even more destructive.

" Hinata-chan please come up here!" Umi asked desperate for the girl to come up with her, but Hinata still didn't move

" Kit try to push it back!" Kyuubi said hoping Naruto would hear him and be able to do what he said

" I've been trying to you baka kitsune, but it just flares up more." Naruto shouted back to him

Kyuubi couldn't understand it if he was pushing the chakra back it should be retreating not flaring up more, _Unless…_

" Kit are you worried you'll lose control?" Kyuubi asked

Naruto looked at him annoyed, " Iie, I'm sure I can control a 9,000 year old kitsune's power."

Kyuubi narrowed his eyes at him; " Don't get sarcastic with me kit. I'm the one trying to help, but if you worried about loosing control the chakra will feed off that emotion and become more powerful."

" So what I have to become emotionless?" Naruto questioned starting to feel his control slipping

" Iie, you need to understand you're the one in control and not that charka." Kyuubi said

" Easier said that done. Shimatta…" Naruto said going down on one knee

Hinata seeing this gasped and moved forward not hearing Umi's yelling for her to come back. Neither Naruto nor Kyuubi heard her yell because of all the noise the charka destruction was making.

" KIT!" Kyuubi shouted

" I can't hold it much longer." Naruto said

" Then release it out." Kyuubi said

" But everyone?" Naruto asked worried remembering what Kyuubi had said

" I'll be alright and the girls are up in the tree and I won't be hurt by the flare." Kyuubi said

Naruto nodded and release the charka as his flashed out. Just as he released it that when he saw her running towards him.

_Hinata-chan, no._ Naruto said wide-eyed as she ran towards him worried

" HINATA-CHAN GET OUT OF THERE!" Naruto shouted

Kyuubi turned around to see Hinata running towards them as the chakra burst headed towards her. She raised her arms up to her face as she braced for the charka impact. It came and caused her to be knocked down and a burning sensation was felt on her arms and hands. She yelped in pain as it happened, but stayed down until she was sure she was safe. As she turned to sit up she felt the excruciating pain ripped through both of her arms as she tried to use them to sit up. Naruto, Kyuubi, and Umi were instantly at her side.

" I though you said she was up the tree?' Naruto asked Kyuubi angrily

" I though she was." Kyuubi said confused

" She never went up. I tried to get her to come up, but I think she was more worried about you, Naruto-kun." Umi explained, " This isn't good these chakra burns are deep. We need to take her to Tsunade-sama and have her heal them."

Hinata hissed in pain as Naruto lifted her up bridal style and started running towards the hospital.

" How big of a baka can I be? I told Hiashi I'd protect her and look what happens I'm the one that hurts her." Naruto said upset at himself

" It wasn't you fault." A soft voice said

Naruto looked down to see Hinata looking up at him. A tear escaped his eye as he finally saw how bad her arms and hand really were.

" Naruto-kun I should have gotten in the tree like Kyuubi had told us to. If I had I wouldn't be hurt now. It's my fault." Hinata said

* * *

Naruto just shook his head as they reached the hospital. Using his foot he kicked open the door hard as he entered with Hinata. Tsunade and Shizune who were getting ready to head out for lunch stopped at they saw the two.

" Otouto what are you…." Tsunade asked angrily

Naruto looked up at her, " It's my fault, help her."

Naruto lifted Hinata up to Tsunade as she looked down at the girl. She gasped as she saw the blackened skin on her hand and arms.

" Shizune go get a room prepared for Hinata and go find Sakura I'm going to need her help." Tsunade ordered

" Hai!" Shizune said running off

" Come with me." Tsunade said as the group walked quickly down the hospital hall

Naruto followed Tsunade not speaking at all. Hinata looked up at him worried knowing that this was how he got when he was upset. She signed and looked down at her arms.

_He's not the baka I am. I should have listened to Kyuubi and now I can't do much of anything for who knows how long or if I'll be able to use my arms again._ Hinata thought looking at her blackened arms

Tsunade finally moved to a hospital room that was right beside her office.

" I normally use this for the sukebei, but if I can control myself he'll won't be in here for a couple of day." Tsunade said as she entered the room with the two, " Place her on the bed Otouto."

Naruto did as she said and moved to the window seal to sit down and looked outside. Hinata looked at him seeing how much this was tearing him up inside. It was then that Shizune and Sakura rushed into the room. Tsunade moved over the two and talked to them, they both nodded and left again. Sakura entered a couple of minutes later with a roller cart full of supplies. Naruto looked at the door as he heard the wheels, but once Sakura entered his attention went back outside.

" He's upset with himself." Hinata said seeing Sakura's questioning gaze on Naruto

Sakura looked at her, " Why?"

" He thinks it's his fault." Hinata said sadly

" Why does he think that?" Sakura asked as she and Tsunade started to treat Hinata wounds

Hinata retold what had happened to the two as they removed her jacket and started to treat and wrap her wounds. As she finished they were almost completely finished wrapping her arms.

" Well this it's sort of is his fault." Sakura said

Hinata shook her head, " Iie, if I had listened to Kyuubi and Umi from the start we wouldn't be here."

" Musume?" a voice said from the door

Hinata and Naruto looked to see a worried Hiashi staring at the door entrance with Shizune behind her. Naruto looked at him worried and them looked down at the ground.

" Otousan! Why are you here?" Hinata asked

" I asked Shizune to go get him for me." Tsunade explained

Hiashi looked at his daughter and saw all her arms down to her hands were wrapped in bandages. The only part exposed was her fingers, which were slightly red.

" What happened?" Hiashi asked confused

" It's my fault." Naruto said having returned to looking out the window

" Naruto?" Hiashi asked questioning his response  
Naruto's fist clenched in anger as his features started to change from the rage he was feeling over what he had done to Hinata, but even with all his rage his chakra never came out.

" It was my fault. I was suppose to protect her and look what happens I'm the one that hurts her. Maybe what the villagers always said was right I'm just a bakemono." Naruto spoke and with that opened the window to Hinata's room and jumped out moving from rooftop to rooftop looking like a golden streak.

Umi jumped in the window seeing if everyone in the room was alright.

" Oookay." Sakura said

" Gomen Otousan, don't blame him it was my own fault. He didn't know I was there when it happened." Hinata said looking at the window worried

" I still don't understand what happened?" Hiashi said confused

" She got burn by Naruto-kun's chakra Hiashi-sama." Umi spoke

" Burned? How?" Hiashi asked now understanding why his daughter's arms were wrapped in bandages

" Naruto-kun was trying to control the chakra Kyuubi left him, but it got out of his control…" Hinata said

" Kyuubi saw this and told us to get into the tree we were near." Umi finished

" Why the tree?" Shizune asked

" If Naruto would release the chakra like he did it would release out and not up, so that's why Kyuubi told us to get into the tree." Umi explained

" But then why are you hurt?" Hiashi questioned Hinata

" Because I was more worried about Naruto-kun than myself and stayed on the ground. At one point the chakra overwhelmed him and he dropped to his knee and I started to run over to him. That's when I heard Kyuubi tell him to release it, that Umi and I were safe and wouldn't be hurt. Hearing this Naruto-kun release the chakra, but then saw me and I did the only think I could do and block it with my arms and hands, so it wouldn't go near my face." Hinata told him

" Well from what you've told us Hinata it should be worse than it is. Actually the burns are already healing and you should be able to start training again in a week." Tsunade spoke as she finished checking Hinata over with her chakra

" So what does she do till then? I'm fine with her staying with Naruto still. It was just an accident and I'm still worried about her coming home." Hiashi said

Tsunade looked at him and he looked back at her and she nodded.

" Well Hinata I believe you should go find your boyfriend and try to talk to him and probably calm him down while you at it." Tsunade said smiling

Hinata nodded, " Hai, we will both find them, though I have some questions for Kyuu when I find him." Umi spoke

" Oh? Why's that Umi?" Sakura asked

" When Naruto-kun go angry did his chakra manifest?" Umi asked them

" Iie, why?" Hiashi said

" It should of with him being that angry." Umi said

" You think he finally can control it?" Hinata asked hopeful

" Maybe or it might be it was complete drained with the releasing." Umi said

" Then doesn't that mean that he should be dead?" Hiashi asked shocked

Umi shook, " If that chakra was drained his own chakra would still be in him. What's going on is just like if Kyuu was still in him."

" So you mean he still has two chakra sources?" Tsunade asked shocked at this news

" That's what she mean." Hinata said

" Hinata-sama, let us go and find our mates." Umi said

Hinata blushed but nodded and slid off the bed as Umi jumped on her shoulder and they left the room. As Hinata walked out of the building one of the Hyuuga elders was coming in with and injured Hanabi by his side.

" Hinata-chan." The elder said casually

Hinata nodded to him but continued moving. The elder looked back with a smile on his face, as he did this though the fox on Hinata's shoulder also looked back at him. He stopped shocked at what he saw and felt next. The fox radiated a killing intent that he had only felt once before when Kyuubi attacked and the other was it's eyes also changed from lavender to blood red in seconds.

" Elder?" Hanabi questioned at him stopping

" It's nothing Hanabi-sama let get you inside and fixed up so we can continue your training this afternoon." The elder said as the two walked into the hospital

* * *

As Hinata reached the house she could hear noise coming from the backyard. As the two made their way back they and saw Naruto, who had destroyed a number of trees and placed them in the middle of the yard and was attacking them with everything he had. Kyuubi was at the edge of the yard watching him do this and sighed. He had felt the girls presence long ago and Naruto would have too if he wasn't in a blind rage with himself now.

Kyuubi sighed, " He's been like that since I followed him back here."

" Is this about me?" Hinata questioned

Kyuubi looked back at her, " Why wouldn't it be. He hurt you even if it wasn't his fault and he's blaming himself."

Kyuubi stood up and walked over to Umi, " Hinata go talk to him. You can calm him down and he need to be calmed down soon or he's going to kill himself."

With that Kyuubi and Umi walked off into the woods as Hinata stood there watching Naruto take any jutsu he could think of to the remaining posts. Finally he paused in his onslaught to catch his breath seeing this as her chance to stop him Hinata silently walked up behind him and embraced him in a hug. Naruto at first was still so worked up he tried to get out of her arms, but as he tried to remove the arms that were around him the person hissed at his hands were placed on their arms.

" Naruto-kun please stop." The person finally said

" Hinata-chan." Naruto said sadly as he removed his hand and finally slumped to the ground his adrenalin going back to normal

They sat like that for the longest time Hinata hugging him, soon though he turned to face her.

" You shouldn't be here." Naruto said to her

" Why?" Hinata asked confused

" Because of me." Naruto said looking down

Hinata giggled, " Naruto-kun if you think this is going to get rid of me…" she held up her bandaged arms to him, " then you don't know me as well as I though you did."

Naruto smiled at her sadly but then looked at her arms.

" Look Naruto-kun how about this. It was both our faults mine for ignoring Kyuubi and Umi's words and yours for pulling out too much wild chakra to control." Hinata said hoping this would solve everything

Naruto continued to look at her arms and sighed, _She's right we're both at fault._

He finally nodded to her and stood up. He extended his hand and helped her up carefully not to aggravate her arms and hands. As they reached to door to the house Naruto started to sway a little.

" Hinata-chan I think we need to get me up to my room unless you can carry me." Naruto warned her

She nodded and the two hurried and made it up the stairs to his room before he collapsed on the bed his legs finally giving out.

" Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked worried

" Not a problem do this to myself all the time." Naruto said smiling up at her lazily

Hinata shook her head at his words, " Are you tried or would you like some food?"

Naruto yawed as he moved down into the covers, " I'm tired now, but I'd like something when I wake up."

Hinata nodded as she moved to the other side to lie next to Naruto.

" Are you tried too Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked halfway asleep by now

" A little." Hinata said looking at him

He smiled at her as he moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her and drifted off into a deep sleep Hinata smiled at this. She moved a few stray hairs out from his face.

" Naruto-kun you don't have to worry about me so much you know I'm strong, so just believe in me as I always have for you. Everything will work out fine in the end you'll see." Hinata said as she closed her eyes and fell asleep with Naruto.

* * *

Shimatta – Shit

Bakemono – Monster


	3. The Elder's Bet

Back at the compound the elder that had accompanied Hanabi to the hospital had returned. He was so excited about what he had seen he forgot that he had promised Hanabi that he would teach her a new jutsu once they got her healed. As they entered he started walking towards the elders meeting room. Hanabi though saw this and stopped him.

" Elder?" Hanabi questioned

The elder looked back at her surpriused, " Hanabi-sama what is it?"

" I though we were going to practice more and you said you'd teach me a new Hyuuga Jutsu." Hanabi said

" Oh! Gomen Hanabi-sama I just remembered something and I need to tell the other elders before I forget again. Why don't you go out and meditate in the gardens." The elder said

Hanabi just looked at him upset.

He walked over to her smiling, " Tell you what, because I can't teach you today. I'll teach you extra hard tomorrow. You need to get rest for what I'll teach you tomorrow, so go meditaite."

Hanabi smiled at him and nodded running off to the gardens to start her meditation.

" That girl is so nieve she'd never become the head without our help." The elder said as he truned to go meet with the other elders

* * *

As the elder entered the others looked up to see who barge into their room like that. When they saw it was one of thir own and he was smiling they grew curious.

" Tell us dear Damasu what makes you so happy?" one elder asked

" My brothers I have wonderful news!" Damasu said

" Oh and what would that be?" another elder asked

" When I was taking Hanabi-sama to the hospital I saw Hinata coming out." Damasu said

" Oh? And what was wrong with Hiashi's oldest?" another elder asked

" She has been hurt." Damasu said smiling widely

The other elders now smiled at the news too, " How?"

" The nurses said that the Oni Gaki brought her into the hospital and she was burned on her hands and arms. He was heard telling the Hokage-sama it was his fault and they rushed her off to be treated." Damasu told what he had found out

The head elder ran his hand down his beard, " Really."

" You have a plan Sanji?" one elder asked him

He smiled, " Hai, I think I do. Damasu go summon Hiashi to us at once." Sanji said

Damasu bowed to him and exited the room closing the door behind him.

" So Sanji are you going to tell us what you are going to do or are you going to keep us all in the dark?" one elder asked

" If I tell you, you won't be able to keep it to yourselves once Hiashi gets in here." Sanji spoke his eyes closed smiling

" Spoiled sport." Another elder said

Sanji smiled at the words, _Hai, this will work perfectly. We can get rid of the weakling once and for all because of this.

* * *

_

Minutes passed and finally the elders heard footsteps coming down the hallway.

" Damasu-sama I still don't understand why the elders are having a meeting so late in the day?" Hiashi voice questioned

" All I was told was to go retrieve you Hiashi-sama." Damasu said covering his smile but then saw Neji looked at him, " The Branch House member doesn't need to come to this meeting."

" Hai, he does since he is my guard." Hiashi spoke

" One so young to be your guard Hiashi-sama? Surely you could have picked someone better?" Damasu asked glaring at the boy

" Well since you took my first guard away from me his son has replaced him." Hiashi said venom dripping from his voice

Damasu paled at his word, _So this is his boy._

" Still he was beaten so easily by the Oni…" Damasu started but both people glared at him

" Don't even think about finishing that sentence or you'll be dead before you open that door." Neji warned him

Damasu looked at him angrily, " You dare threaten an elder?"

" He only speaks what I was about to say Damasu." Hiashi spoke up

" Still…" Damasu said looking at Neji, " …you better be careful boy you're still only a Branch Member."

" Hai and only one person that can invoke his cured seal is my Musume." Hiashi said

Damasu frowned at this knowing Hiashi was right and that the girl would never use the seal on him. As he reached the doors he flung them opened as they entered and shut them once Hiashi and Neji were inside.

" Hiashi-sama glad you could join us." Sanji said

" Hai, I really would like to know what's going on though. You're meetings are normally in the morning not this late in the evening." Hiashi spoke observing all the elders

He noticed all the unemotional faces, but their eyes gave them away to him. He glanced over at Neji, who too seemed to have noticed their look.

" Well the reason for us meeting so late in the day is that some new news had just come to our attention." Sanji said

" Oh and what news is that?" Hiashi asked not liking where this was going

" Well we found out Hinata has been recently hurt." Sanji said trying to sound upset

Neji looked at Hiashi shocked he hadn't told him this, but Hiashi remained steadfast like always.

" So the Branch Member didn't know?" Damasu spoke grinning

Neji looked at him, " Iie, I just arrived back from a mission and was suppose to be gone for a week, but we were able to complete it in a day."

" Your team must be very good to finish a mission that quickly." Sanji said surprised at the boy's statement

" Arigatou Sanji-sama." Neji said bowing

Sanji smiled at this, " You have taught him well Hiashi."

" I would hope so." Hiashi said knowing Neji knew how to act in front of the elders

" So on to why I called you here." Sanji said, " As I said we recently found out Hinata was injured, burned actually on her hands and arms."

" Hai, I know of this Hokage-sama sent her assistant to come fetch me when Naruto brought her into the hospital." Hiashi said

" Why didn't you come and tell us once you came back?" one elder questioned

" Because Tsunade-sama informed me that the burns weren't bad and would be healed within a week." Hiashi said

" They're that bad huh?" Sanji said stroking his beard again

" Iie, they are not as bad as what one of us could do to someone if we were in a battle for our lives." Hiashi spoke getting annoyed at this

"Hiashi, how was she burned?" Damasu asked

Hiashi looked at him and stopped trying to compose himself, " Naruto was trying chakra control and his chakra got out of hand and ended up burning Hinata."

" So the bakemono did this to her." One elder said

" Naruto is not a bakemono!" Neji said angrily

Hiashi though raised an arm up to stop him, " Forgive him he thinks highly of Naruto. May I ask you point to all of this?"

Sanji looked at him and smirked, " We believe she should not be near this…Naruto anymore. He's already hurt her what if he does more?"

" It was an accident nothing worse that something she would have gotten here in her younger years." Hiashi said controlling his anger raging within him

"True, but this was not done here, but out of the compound and caused by this Naruto." Sanji said

" The bakemono needs to be killed." On elder said

Neji growled at his words, but remained in place.

" Currently she cannot come home. She is training in preparation for the fight with Hanabi and I thought it best for her to be away from the compound so she could concentrate better." Hiashi said

" That was a good idea Hiashi, but sending her to stay with this Naruto. I'm not so sure that was a good idea." Sanji said

" I trust the boy completely, just as I trusted Arashi." Hiashi said

Neji looked at Hiashi surprised he spoke of the Yondaime with such familiarity.

" Your friendship with the Yondaime was just, but to help this Naruto. I don't know if this is wise." Sanji said

" You don't believe in the seal Arashi created?" Hiashi asked

" Iie, we all know the seal he used was powerful just that the thing he used it on is probably more powerful that the seal can handle." Sanji spoke

" I believe you're wrong and she will stay at Naruto's house until the day of the fight." Hiashi spoke not allowing them to intimidate him

" Very well she can stay there, but we still don't agree with her being with him." Sanji said

" What do you mean?" Hiashi asked trying to sound surprised

" We all know how she's feels for that boy ever since she was little." Damasu said

" And your point is?" Hiashi spoke

" He's not even of a clan or has a Kekkei Genkai. We will not allow them to be together." Sanji spoke

" But that's not right! He's the Yon..." Neji said upset but was stopped by Hiashi's eyes

Neji questioned his look and thought back, _They don't know about Naruto. They never go to the Matsuri's, so they wouldn't know about the announcement. _

Though on the outside Hiashi was calm inside he was about to kill every one of the elders for what they were trying to do, " So what do you propose?"

" She will be married off to strengthen bonds." Sanji said

" I don't think that is right. Even when you tried it with Hizashi and I we still refused." Hiashi said

" Oh so you don't like our proposal?" Sanji said

" Not if it take her away from her home." Hiashi said seething inside

" How about a little bet of sorts?" Sanji said as a number of the elders started to talk to each other over this

" I never knew you to be the betting type Sanji-sama." Hiashi said raising an eyebrow

" Iie, I'm not but I think this one will be…amusing." Sanji said smiling

" So what is you bet?" Neji asked through his teeth trying to contain his rage at what the elders were doing

" If Hinata-chan wins she can do whatever she likes. She will he head after all and can change as much as she wants and see whomever she likes." Sanji said

" And if she loses?" Hiashi asked calmly

" She will have the cursed seal placed upon her and be married off to a clan in Kiri that has been trying to make a alliance with us." Sanji said

Hiashi growled inwardly at their underhanded means, " If I agree to this and she wins what will happen to Hanabi?"

" That will be for Hinata-chan to decide she will after all be the new head and chose what to do." Sanji said, " That is IF she wins."

Neji looked at his uncle hoping he wouldn't agree to this.

" Then I agree." Hiashi said

" Hiashi-sama!" Neji said shocked

" Good, very good. Then I can't wait to see how the two fair the day of the fight." Sanji said

" If that's all you need me for I'll bid you good day my nephew and I were heading to dinner." Hiashi said

" Hai that is all." Sanji said waving them out

Hiashi bows to the elder and turns to leave Neji glares at the group but mimicked his uncle and follows him down the hallway. Instead of going to the dinning room they head to Hiashi's study.

* * *

As they are heading to the study Neji can't contain what he's feeling anymore.

" Hiashi-sama how could you agree to that?" Neji asked him shocked

" Wait." Hiashi said, as they still hadn't reached his study

Neji seeing the look in his uncle's eyes and listened as they finally enter the study Hiashi closes the doors and puts up a jutsu.  
" Hiashi-sama?" Neji asked seeing him performing a jutsu

" THE NERVE OF THAT MAN PUTTING MY MUSUMES LIVES ON THE LINE JUST SO THEY CAN STAY IN POWER LONGER!" Hiashi shouted slamming his palm down on his desk his rage now being able to be release

Neji stood there shocked never hearing his uncle raise his voice before. Hiashi started to pace back and forth in his study.

" How can I fix this? There has to be a way." Hiashi said starting to talk to himself

" Hiashi-sama?" Neji questioned unsure of how he'd react to him

Hiashi stopped pacing and looked at Neji curiously, " Hai?"

" What did you do?" Neji asked and Hiashi looked at him confused, " The jutsu?"

" Oh that's to prevent anyone from hearing what's going on in here. Your Otousan, Arashi and I created it so no one would be able to figure out what we were doing." Hiashi said smiling

" Yondaime-sama? Otousan?" Neji asked confused

Hiashi smiled at him and chuckled, " Neji my boy you have no idea how much Naruto is like Arashi. We he was young he was the top prankster in all of Konoha, though I believe his Musuko had taken his title now."

" Nani?" Neji said shocked by this information

" Hai, and Hizashi and I would help him sometimes with the complex stuff." Hiashi said smiling and looking out the window

" Otousan?" Neji said again shocked by this

Hiashi stood for some time by the window looking outside and smiled seeing Hanabi meditating at his favorite spot. His smile faded though as he turned abruptly towards Neji.

" Neji I need you to do something for me." Hiashi said and Neji nodded, " Go find Hinata and tell her what's happened."

" But the elders will know." Neji said worried over this

Hiashi shook his head, " You saw how they treated you. Even if you're my nephew your still a Branch Member and are dismissed by them."

"So you want me to go?" Neji asked

" Hai, go and tell her and Naruto everything. They need to be on guard more than ever I don't know what Sanji and the others are going to plan." Hiashi said, " Do you have any missions?"

" Iie, since we came back early. Hokage-sama gave us the rest of the time off." Neji said

" Good then gather what you need and stay at Naruto's. I'm sure he'd be fine with it. Now go!" Hiashi said

Neji bowed to Hiashi and left the room headed to his and grabbing his bag since it still had what he needed for the mission that was cut short.

As he left the compound a number of the elders including Sanji saw him leave.

" Sanji-sama is it wise to let him go?" one elder asked

Sanji smiled and chuckled, " He's a Hyuuga of the Branch House what harm could he cause to our plan?"

* * *

Naruto and Hinata were in the kitchen fixing dinner when they heard a knock on the front door.

" Was someone coming over Naruto-kun?" Hinata questioned

Naruto looked at her shocked, " Not that I know of."

" Do you feel it's someone hostile?" Hinata asked knowing that Naruto could tell now if a person was friendly or not by their chakra that their bodies produced

" Iie, it's a familiar charka, but one with worry present." Naruto said confused

" I guess it's alright then." Hinata said

Again the knock happened, " IT'S OPENED!" Naruto shouted

They heard the door open and the person come in.

" Where in the kitchen." Naruto said to the visitor

The two heard movement and were shocked at who they saw.

" Neji-nii-san!" Hinata said surprised, " I thought you'd be gone for a week?"

" The mission was very easy for my team. We got back late this evening." Neji said placing the bag down beside of him

" Have you eaten yet?" Hinata asked

He shook his head, " Well then don't stand their grab a seat we were about to eat." Naruto said to him smiling

He grabbed a chair and pulled it up to the table.

" Where are Umi and Kyuubi?" Neji questioned looking around

" Oh! They go out hunting for their food." Naruto said grabbing some takuyaki and putting it on his plate.

Neji nodded at his answer. All was quiet while the three ate dinner, but what he needed to tell Hinata was upsetting him as he continued to eat in silence.

" How are you arms Hinata-sama?" Neji asked

At this time Naruto stopped eating and got up and left. Hinata sighed at this.

" I shouldn't of asked." Neji said looking where Naruto had exited

" Iie, it's just he's taking this hard like he always does." Hinata said, " Just wait."

Hinata got up and walked out of the room and found Naruto sitting on the side of his bed. She grabbed him by the arm.

" Come on." Hinata said annoyed at him and dragged him back downstairs, " Onegai Naruto-kun, stay here."

Naruto sighed and nodded but didn't go back to eating.

"Back to your question Neji-nii-san, my arm is doing better. Tsunade-sama said I'll have to relax for a week, but I should be good as new by then. It was already healing when we arrived and Tsunade-sama found it odd, but said nothing else was wrong." Hinata said

Naruto looked up at her surprised by this information.

" You left before she could say anything." Hinata told Naruto, who nodded

As Neji and Hinata finished eating Naruto grabbed their plates and placed them in the sink. Hinata took what was left of Naruto's plate and went to store it for him to eat later. They then moved outside to watch the sun set and the fireflies come out.

" So Neji, what brings you out here this late?" Naruto asked

Neji frowned at this, " Hiashi-sama sent me."

" Otousan? Is everything alright?" Hinata asked worried

Neji shook his head, " Iie, that's why I was sent and I'm to stay here until you're better next week."

" Nani? It's that bad!" Naruto said shocked

Neji nodded, " I'm under Hiashi-sama's orders to do this, Naruto."

" Neji-nii-san, what's going on?" Hinata questioned

" They found out." Neji said

" Who are they and what did they find out?" Naruto asked confused

" About what happened earlier today, about Hinata-sama's injuries." Neji explained further

" Chikusyou, how?" Naruto questioned upset over this

" Elder Damasu." Hinata said annoyed

Neji nodded, " Who?" Naruto questioned lost at this point

Hinata looked at Naruto, " This was after you left. As I was leaving one of the Hyuuga Elders came in with Hanabi, who was injured, he saw my arms and hand wrapped up. I didn't say anything to him, just nodded and walked past them." Hinata said

" Good Hinata-chan don't stoop to their level." Naruto said happily

" As I left with Umi, she looked back and saw him smiling. She got angry he was happy over my injury and then I think he almost wet himself." Hinata said giggling

" Why?" Neji asked

" Umi let out some of her kitsune powers." Hinata said

Naruto started to snicker at this.

" What's so funny she's just a Sanbi Kitsune?" Neji questioned

" Neji-san.." a voice came from the forest

Out of it stepped two kitsunes the size of a wolf, both had three tails.

_She bigger than the last time I saw her in that form and who's the yellow Sanbi Kitsune with her?_ Neji questioned himself

" What have you been up to now Kyuubi?" Naruto asked

" Oh just playing with the local wildlife." Kyuubi said smiling

" What did you kill this time?" Naruto asked annoyed

" Oh we just ran into those annoying Oki Tora again and had to kill one." Umi spoke

" Yeah it was a really good meal too." Kyuubi said licking his muzzle

" You two! How many has that been this month? Those Tora protect the Forest of Death. Stop killing them. Tsunade-sama is going to get on Naruto-kun because they keep on disappearing." Hinata said upset at this

" They started it though!" Kyuubi wined

" Alright! I don't care who started it don't kill any more of them. Alright!" Naruto said

Umi and Kyuubi nodded, " So this is what you mean by let out some of her kitsune powers?" Neji asked

Naruto nodded, " Hai, they use those chibi forms so not to freak any of the villagers out. Umi can go to three tails and is large than this normally. Kyuu, well you can figure out what Kyuubi can be like."

Neji eyes widened and nodded.

" So then what happened?" Umi asked

" Damasu must have come back to the compound and told the others elders. They held an unannounced meeting and ordered Hiashi-sama there. Since I had just come back he asked me to come with him too." Neji said

" So what happened?" Naruto asked not liking where this was going

Neji looked at Naruto, " Naruto I please ask you to remember I'm just here telling you what happened and I am in no way a part to what they decided. Actually, I'm highly against it." Neji said

Naruto looked at him confused and Hinata worried because of what he had just said.

" First they said they didn't approve of you consorting with the bakemono." Neji said

Naruto snorted, " Not the first time I've heard it not the last."

" But there's more." Neji said, " They made a bet."

" A what?" Naruto asked, " Surely Hiashi didn't."

Neji just nodded, " But why?" Hinata asked upset

" Let me tell you what happened." Neji said

He then recounted the whole meeting to the two, by the end Naruto was seething mad and Neji was starting to move closer to his cousin for protection. Naruto looked at Neji and closed his eyes.

" I'll be back, hold on." Naruto said as he got up

" Where's he going?' Neji asked worried

" Stay here." Hinata said knowing what he was going to do

Naruto moved to the far end of the field and screamed letting all his chakra burst out of him and ripped though the landscape. The wind blew violently towards the group sitting and Neji started to tremble over the power Naruto was producing. Suddenly in Naruto's hand a purplish orb was created the wind surrounded the orb. Naruto took it turned and threw it towards the trees that he was now facing. The orb cut through the trees like they were butter and what didn't get cut got blown away. Neji just sat there shocked at the power Naruto was creating then as suddenly as he started it ended. Naruto took a long breath out closing his eyes and smiled. He proceeded to walk back to the others.

" Ok now continue." Naruto said sitting back down beside Hinata

" What…WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Neji asked shocked

Naruto opened one eye to look at him, " If those elders think they're going to hurt Hinata-chan they'll have to go through me first and believe me if they attack her no one will be left standing."

" If those trees are any indication then I would agree." Neji said looking at the two-mile long destruction and Wind Rasengan made

" Neji-nii-san that's wasn't even half of his power." Hinata said casually

Neji's eyes grew wide and looked between Hinata and Naruto, both of whom were smiling at him. He shook his head.

" I'm still ordered to stay here." Neji said

Naruto shrugged, " I don't have a problem with that. Heck we could invite Tenten tomorrow and she could stay here too if you want."

Neji blushed at this and Naruto smiled, while Hinata giggled at her cousin's actions.

" Alright Neji-nii-san seeing as Naruto-kun's calm down now what was the bet?" Hinata asked

" On the outcome of the fight." Neji said

" Figures." Kyuubi said annoyed

" And what will happen?" Hinata asked hoping it wasn't what she thought it was

" If you win you become head and can change whatever you want." Neji said giving her the good news first

" Which first will be to take those pompous pricks out of office." Naruto growled

" Naruto-kun stay calm." Hinata said placing her hand on his and turned back to Neji, " If I lose, what will happen?"

" You will have the cursed seal placed on you…" Neji spoke

" Like hell she will. We're going to stop that damn seal being put on the Branch Members and I'm going to figure out a way to remove the one on you guys." Naruto said Neji smiled at his words seeing that he was still going to keep that promise he made to him 3 years ago

" There's more isn't there?' Hinata asked

Neji nodded his smile turning to a frown, " You will be married off to a clan in Kiri to strengthen an alliance the elders wish to make."

Naruto eyes flashed red as his charka started to manifest itself, " No one is taking Hinata-chan out of Konoha or Away. From. Me!"

Hinata squeezed his hand, which calmed him down. She looked at him and smiled.

" Iie, they're not because once I'm healed you're going to start sparing with me again. Like we did before." Hinata said

Naruto looked at her worried," Demo…"

" Not only that Hinata-chan we will start your training too." Umi spoke up

" Her training? What training?" Neji asked shocked

Umi turned to look at Neji, " I will be teaching Hinata-chan the art of Mizu Kitsunes, since she that is her element."

" And while she working on those I have my own projects that Kyuubi will be helping me with." Naruto said smiling with Kyuubi

" What are you going to do?" Neji asked seeing the spark in his eyes

Naruto looked at him a fox smile on his face, " Wouldn't you like to know."

" Neji-nii-san don't even try to get it out of him. I've come to understand that when he's like that you won't find out till he's done with whatever he's going to do." Hinata said

Naruto looked at her and snickered. Hinata just shook her head.

* * *

Damasu – Trick/ deceive

Oni – Demon

Sanji – Disaster/ tragedy

Arigatou – Thank You

Matsuri – Festival

Musuko – Son

Onegai – Please

Chikusyou – Damn it

Sanbi – 3 tails

Oki Tora – Giant Tiger

Kiri – Mist

Demo - But


	4. Kitsune Training Starts

It had now been a week since the incident with Naruto's chakra burning Hinata's hands and arms. They along with Neji were heading over to the Konoha Hospital to have Tsunade check and see if she was Ok to start training again. Kyuubi and Umi had decided to stay at the house to start working on how to train the two. As they reached the hospital the group saw Sasuke exiting it.

" Oi Aniki." Naruto said waving to him

Sasuke smirked at this and walked over to the group seeing Hinata's injury, " Oi dope, Hinata what happened?"

" Sakura-chan didn't tell you?" Hinata questioned

Sasuke blushed a little from her question, " Ano sa, the hospitals been so busy lately I hardly get to see her. That's why I come by and talk to her on her breaks."

" That's nice of you Sasuke-kun." Hinata said smiling

He just scratched the side of his face, " Yeah anyway what happened?"

" It was my fault." Naruto said hanging his head

" Otouto?" Sasuke asked worried

" Naruto-kun." Hinata spoke upset at him

Naruto looked at her, " It was Hinata-chan it was my fault you got burned and haven't been able to train for a week."

" Now we talked about this it was both of our faults. Anyways, that's why we're here for Tsunade-sama to check me over and give me the ok to start training again." Hinata said trying to reassure him

" But what if…" Naruto was stopped as Sasuke hit him upside the head Naruto rubbed his head and glared at Sasuke, " Teme, what did you do that for?"

" It was an accident stop beating yourself up over it Otouto. Hinata knows you weren't to blame and she doing fine. So stop." Sasuke said annoyed at him

" I think you are hanging out with Sakura-chan to much Teme." Naruto said still rubbing his head

Sasuke smirked at him, " Is that so bad?"

" Iie, it's just you've picked up some of her violent tendencies." Naruto said smiling

" Is it violent or something to snap you out of being a baka?" Sasuke questioned

Naruto looked at him shocked never thinking of it that was, " Probably a little of both."

For a moment Sasuke activated his Sharigan and looked at Hinata he looked shocked for a moment but smiled.

" Sasuke?" Neji questioned

" Don't worry she's fine, better than before." Sasuke said walking off raising a hand to wave goodbye to them

" Teme wait what did you mean by that!" Naruto asked annoyed but Sasuke didn't turn to tell him he just continued walking as he disappeared in the crowd of villagers, " Just walks away without explaining anything. I think he's turning into Kakashi-sensei too."

" Is that bad?" Neji asked

Naruto smiled, " Iie, as long as he doesn't turn into a sukebei and starts reading Icha Icha Paradise."

" I don't think Sakura-chan would allow that." Hinata said smiling

Naruto looked at her, " She's pound him to the ground before she let him touch one of those books."

With that the three headed inside the hospital.

* * *

As they entered the hospital Sakura was still at the front. She saw the group and waved at them.

" Naruto, Hinata! Neji?" Sakura said waving

The three moved over towards Sakura, " Sakura-chan we're here to see Obaa-chan." Naruto said

Sakura nodded, " She's in her office, follow me."

With that the three followed Sakura to Tsunade's office. As the reacted the corridor they heard yelling from the room Hinata had occupied the week before.

" Hey! Don't wrap them so tight Tsunade-hime I'm fragile." A male voice said

" Fragile my ass. You're just lucky I didn't see you peeping." Tsunade said back annoyed

" Oh but I wouldn't have mind." The male said

" Oh no." Naruto said sensing what was about to happen

He grabbed the group and dove back as an object was slammed through the walls that they were just standing in front of.

" What was that?" Neji asked shocked

" Ero-sennin." Naruto and Sakura said

Naruto laughed Sakura had called Jiraiya his nickname. Sakura smiled knowing why he was laughing.

" As much as he's in that room for being caught peeping Naruto I think your nickname suits him well." Sakura said

" That it does, though mine's still in question." Tsunade said looking through the hole Jiraiya's body had made

Naruto smiled rubbing the back of his head, " Do you want me to tell them why?"

" NO!" Tsunade shouted, " Come in here Hinata so I can look you over. Naruto you and Neji stay there."

" Why?" Naruto asked

It was then Sakura hit him on top of the head.

" Arigatou Sakura." Tsunade said smiling

" Naruto you baka we have to have her remove her clothes to look her over." Sakura said annoyed

Naruto eyes grew wide as his face turned red. He didn't even notice the girls walk by him or Neji saying they should go sit down to wait for Hinata. Naruto was in a daze just standing there thinking of what Sakura had said.

* * *

Inside the room Tsunade had Sakura grab a hospital gown and hand it to Hinata, who went into the bathroom to change. While she was in there the two got everything they would need to check over Hinata to see how she was healing. The two had just finished getting everything out when Hinata emerged from the bathroom.

" Hinata please take a seat on the bed." Tsunade said motioning to the bed

Hinata nodded and did what she was told. Sakura came over to her and started to unwrap the bandages that were covering her hands and arms.

" Have they been hurting you?" Tsunade asked looking at her notes she had made a week ago

" Iie, just like the day I came in they didn't hurt badly they just stung. About three days ago though, that went away and they have felt alright." Hinata told her

" Have you been changing them?" Sakura asked

Hinata nodded, " Hai, Naruto-kun helped me since it was hard for me to do that by myself." Hinata told her

" Otouto helped then that's good." Tsunade said smiling

" I think he thought he had to." Hinata said

" Oh?" Tsunade questioned

" He still blames himself for it and for what's happened at the compound because of it." Hinata said upset at this

" At the compound? Hinata what are you talking about?" Tsunade asked confused

" You don't know? Otousan didn't come and tell you?" Hinata questioned shocked

" Iie, Hiashi hasn't come to see me at all. The last time I saw him was the day I had him come here because of you." Tsunade said

* * *

Naruto and Neji heard this and Naruto turned to Neji, " The elders wouldn't of tried to do anything to Hiashi, would they?"

Neji looked worried too, but knew they were wrong, " Iie, even if they are trying to control who will be the next heir. They wouldn't put the current head in danger for fear of having an enemy try to attack them when they're weakened."

" If you say so, but if that's true then why hasn't Hiashi come to tell Obaa-chan?" Naruto asked

" I don't know Naruto." Neji said now worrying about this news

" Neji-nii-san has been living with Naruto-kun and I for the last week." Hinata said

" Is it that bad?" Sakura questioned

" One of the elders saw me." Hinata said looking at Tsunade

Tsunade groaned and smacked her head, " I knew I should have made you go out the back way. Let me guess he went back and told the other?"

Hinata nodded, " That's only the half of it Tsunade-sama." Neji said from outside the room

" Oh you two can come in now." Tsunade said forgetting the two were out there, " Neji explain to me what's going on."

Neji explained everything to Tsunade about what the elders had decided, to Hinata's punishment if she lost. He even told her the reason he was staying with the two for the past week was because of Hiashi's orders. After all this was said Sakura was standing there shocked and Tsunade was on the verge of busting a blood vessel.

" So what are you planning on doing?" Tsunade asked Hinata

" I'm still going to fight her. Even if I don't like what the elders have done I need to stop them and if this is the only was so be it." Hinata said

Tsunade smiled at her, _Seems like Otouto's rubbing off on her more everyday._

" Well then lets check you over and see if it's ok for you to start training again." Tsunade said

The two women started to form chakra to cover their hands to look over Hinata's body. As they were doing this, the two opened their eyes and looked at each other not saying anything.

" Hinata will you lay down for me?" Tsunade asked

Hinata nodded and did what she was told. Sakura went over to Tsunade's note as Tsunade scanned the girl's entire body. She looked confused as she finished.

" Obaa-chan?" Naruto asked worried seeing her face

She looked at him and smiled, " Nothing to worry about Otouto. Hinata you're as good as new and can start training whenever you feel like it." Tsunade said

Hinata nodded and smiled, " Umi will be please to hear this."

" Why?" Sakura asked

" She was going to start teaching me Mizu Jutsu and Kyuubi is going to start working with Naruto again." Hinata explained

" Well as long as he doesn't go overboard with the summoning of his chakra again we'll be fine." Tsunade said smiling

Naruto though go upset at this Tsunade saw this and moved over to him, " Look Otouto it was an accident. She would be hurt much worse by a Hyuuga Elder than what you did to her, so don't worry about it."

Naruto looked at her shocked by this information. He nodded and turned to leave not saying a word.

" Naruto-kun I have to change, but I'll be out in a second." Hinata said

Naruto didn't turn around, but nodded so she knew he heard her. Hinata looked at Tsunade.

" I shouldn't have said that should I?" Tsunade questioned

" Don't worry about it I'll talk to him." Hinata said, " Neji-nii-san you can go to the house and get your things and head back to the compound. Arigatou for staying with us."

"Hinata-sama as I said it was an order from Hiashi-sama and even if I'm his guard now I will always protect you like I'm suppose to." Neji said

Hinata smiled at him and nodded heading into the bathroom.

" Neji." Tsunade said stopping the boy from leaving

He turned back to look at her, " Tell Hiashi I wish to see him in my office at the tower as soon as possible." Tsunade told him

" Hai, I will tell him." Neji said bowing and leaving them to go gather his things from Naruto's house

As he passed Naruto he looked at him and smiled, " Protect her Naruto."

" You know I will." Naruto said

Neji nodded and left the boy seeing the troubled look on his face. A couple of minutes later Hinata emerged back in her normal clothes and they headed out of the hospital. The two walked in silence for a long time and Hinata was getting upset at this.

" Naruto-kun how about we stop at Ichiraku and grab lunch?" Hinata asked

" Iie, I just want to go home Hinata-chan." Naruto said

Hinata looked at him worried knowing he'd never pass up Ichiraku unless something was really bugging him.

* * *

Finally the two entered the woods going back to Naruto's house. As they were halfway there Hinata had had enough of his silence and stopped. Naruto sensing she was no longer following him stopped and looked behind him confused.

" Hinata-chan?" Naruto questioned as he moved back to where she was

Hinata looked at him anger in her eyes, " Naruto-kun I'm not going any further until you tell me what's wrong."

" Nothing's wrong, why would you think that? Come one lets go home." Naruto said grabbing her wrist

But she pulled it out of his hand, " Uzumaki Naruto don't tell me nothing is wrong. I've been staying with you for months now and can tell when something is bugging you. So stop pretending and tell me." Hinata said sternly

Naruto signed as he walked to a fallen tree and sat down on it she followed him sitting beside of him taking his hand.

" Naruto-kun I know you're worried about me, but I can take care of myself. You know that." Hinata spoke to him kindly

" I know it's just…" Naruto stopped to look at Hinata's hand on his

" Just what?" Hinata asked

Naruto looked up at her sadly, " Was it really that bad Hinata-chan?"

" Was what bad?" Hinata asked sort of figuring what he was talking about

" Your home life. Did you get hurt badly or was what Obaa-chan over-exaggerating it?" Naruto asked

Hinata signed, _It was what I thought._

" Naruto-kun what she said was correct." Hinata said and Naruto looked at her with wide-eyes now, " But it was a result of the Hyuuga training. For us to have great chakra control you must get hurt every once and a while. It was never anything major either. I never stayed in the hospital I was always able to go home and rest. But Hanabi has it worse than I ever did."

" Nani?" Naruto questioned

" Since everyone thought I was weak they started training Hanabi at a young age. She was pushed worse than I was and was hurt more. That's why whenever we spared I couldn't make myself fight her seriously since she was hurt so much before." Hinata explained

Hinata stood up and offered her hand to Naruto, " Come on I'm sure Umi and Kyuubi are waiting for us."

" Alright." Naruto said taking her hand as she helped him stand up

" Feel better?" Hinata asked

" I little, I'm still not so sure it's such a good idea for you to spar with me." Naruto said

" I did it before when Kyuubi was in you and we were fine. You just have to learn how to control it Naruto-kun and that's what Kyuubi is going to help you with." Hinata told him

She could still see the reluctance in him though, " Tell you what. We won't spar until you're absolutely sure you can control you chakra."

" Really?" Naruto smiled happily

" If that will ease your worry." Hinata said

" Arigatou Hinata-chan." Naruto said embracing her in a hug

Hinata smiled as she returned it and soon they were moving again back to the house.

* * *

As the two reached the front of the house they heard a rumbling coming from the backyard. As they rounded the corner they saw Kyuubi, who was just small enough that the house was able to hide him digging a portion of the training area out. As he did this every so often Umi would add water the hole he was creating. The two moved closer to them.

" Would you mind telling me why you're digging up my backyard?" Naruto asked annoyed

The two stopped and looked at him smiling.

" It's part of Hinata-chan's training." Umi spoke

" Training?" Naruto questioned

" Yeah Kit, how's she going to train with Mizu Jutsus if there isn't a large source of mizu around here. So, we decided to make one. It'll help you both out in the long run with expanding your chakra." Kyuubi said

" My chakra can't be expanded. Can it?" Naruto asked

Kyuubi smiled at him, "Wouldn't you like to know."

Naruto glared at him, " From you I take that as a yes. As to why you never told me I'm not even going to ask."

" So how long till this is done?" Hinata asked

" Just a couple more minutes and we can start training you." Umi said as Kyuubi went back to digging

" Training us?" Naruto asked

" Yeah kit, Umi will train Hinata, while I help you with you control." Kyuubi said still digging

" Iie." Naruto said crossing his arms

That made all three of them look at him.

" Nani?" Kyuubi asked shocked

" If we're going to do that Kyuubi we're going to go somewhere were we can train and not hurt anyone." Naruto said

" Naruto-kun it's alright. It won't happen again." Hinata told him

He looked at her, " I DON'T CARE! This way I can make sure that no one gets hurt." Naruto told her

She sighed knowing she wouldn't be able to change his mind

" Alright kit, we'll go somewhere secluded to train." Kyuubi said starting to dig again

" Hinata-chan if you want to I have a list I made out of Mizu Jutsus I will train you. It's over on the back porch." Umi said

Hinata nodded and the two headed to the porch to sit and read the list. Hinata grabbed the sheet of paper that was on the table and sat down, as Naruto sat next to her be able to also read the sheet. As he did he let out a whistle at all the Justus that were on the list.

" Umi really expects you to learn all of those Jutsus?" Naruto asked shocked

Hinata was shocked as well, " She must actually a lot of these are good in combination with the Hyuuga Justus I know."

" Really?" Naruto asked, " I still thinks it's a lot I mean the whole page is filled up."

" Kit don't think that I'll be going easy on you either." Kyuubi said walking over to the two with then now back to there small sizes

" You are done then?" Hinata asked and the two foxes nodded

" What do you mean by that Kyuubi?" Naruto asked

" Not only are we going to work on you controlling the chakra I left you, but I'm also going to start teaching you Kitsune Justus too." Kyuubi said

" But I already know them." Naruto said annoyed

" You know some the ones I knew you could handle at the time, now you can do many more, so I'll be able to teach you them." Kyuubi said

" Cool!" Naruto said exited at this news

The two foxes and Hinata smiled seeing the boy's excitement.

" Well Hinata-chan shall we begin?" Umi asked

" Hai." Hinata said standing up and walking over to the newly formed lake with Umi

" Whelp kit, I say it's time we head off too." Kyuubi said

" To where?" Naruto asked

" To a spot I use to train in. It's secluded and no one know about it except for Umi and Shukaku." Kyuubi said

" Why does Shukaku know about it?" Naruto asked surprised by this information

Umi heard this and frowned, " Don't go getting that Tanuki involved in you training Kyuu."

The two humans looked confused at this.

" Kyuubi what does she mean by that?" Hinata asked

Kyuubi chuckled and looked at Hinata then Naruto, " Lets just say when we go together no one was safe from the tricks we pulled."

Umi rolled her eyes at his words, " That's an understatement."

Naruto smiled and Hinata giggled at his.

" I wonder if Gaara would go for pulling some pranks with me?" Naruto questioned

" Probably not." Hinata said and Naruto looked at her upset, " He doesn't seem the prankster sort Naruto-kun."

Naruto crossed his arms and tilted his head from side to side, " Yeah I guess your right. Anyways we'll see you two later. Have fun Hinata-chan."

With that Naruto and Kyuubi walked off into the woods and disappeared from the two females sight.

" Umi will they be alright?" Hinata asked concerned

" Hai, Kyuubi is gaining his chakra back little by little and is stronger than you two think. He'll protect Naruto-kun if they get into trouble." Umi said, " Which they will."

Hinata giggled at that and nodded.

" So ready to begin?" Umi asked

" Hai." Hinata said

" Ok so first off we'll start on the basics. " Umi said starting to explain

Hinata nodded listening to her explanations of the basic Mizu Jutsus she need to know to do other advanced Jutsus later on.

* * *

Further out in the forest Kyuubi and Naruto had just gotten to the special hideaway that they could train in.

" Ok kit here we are." Kyuubi said

Naruto was in awe of the place, there was a waterfall that ended in a small pond and the area itself was about 5 times as large as his backyard, which was saying something.

" Sugoi." Naruto said looking around

" Yeah I like it too." Kyuubi said smiling " So you ready?"

Naruto looked over at him, " Yeah."

" Good cause we're going to work on that control first." Kyuubi said

Naruto visibly paled at this.

" Come on kit you can't keep on being afraid to call on your other chakra." Kyuubi said seeing his reaction

" I know it's just…" Naruto said looking at the ground

" Look kit, I'm out here so the only one in charge is you and we're out far enough out that we're miles from any humans, so if you do have a backlash again no one will get hit except for me and you chakra won't hurt me since it use to be mine." Kyuubi explained

Naruto sighed, " Alright, what do I have to do?"

" Just do what you did last time. Only try to bring it out little by little. I think if you do it like that you'll be able to control it." Kyuubi said

Naruto nodded and started summoning his chakra.

* * *

Back in Tsunade's office she was currently sitting signing paper that Shizune would place in front of her.

She let out a sigh of boredom, " Shizune…"

" Hai Tsunade-sama." Shizune said

" Have we heard anything from Hiashi?" Tsunade asked

" Iie, Tsunade why?" Shizune asked

" Some thing came to my attention this morning and I thought we might have heard back from him by now." Tsunade said

It was then a knock was heard at the door.

" Enter." Tsunade said

The door opened to reveal Neji coming in.

" Neji did you speak to Hiashi?" Tsunade asked

" Hai Tsunade-sama, he wanted me to apologize. It seem the elders are trying to keep him busy and not have him meet with you." Neji said bowing to her

" Really?" Tsunade questioned, " Then maybe I should go have a visit with them. They can't exactly keep their own head locked up in his own house."

Neji smiled at this thought, " Iie, they cannot and after I relayed the message they got nervous about what you might have found out."

Tsunade smirked at this information, " So when will he be by?"

" Tomorrow at 9 Tsunade-sama." Neji informed her

" Good. Now if you're not busy Neji I need for you to go do something for me." Tsunade said

" Iie, it's not a problem Tsunade-sama, though I do have meet with Tenten for dinner." Neji said his ears turning red from this

Tsunade smiled, as did Shizune since the boy didn't know what he was doing.

" Alright then will you please go and find all the Chuunin 12 sensei's, along with Jiraiya." Tsunade said

" Hai Tsunade-sama." Neji said turning to leave

" Oh and Neji…" Tsunade said stopping him, " If you can't find Ero-sennin, as Otouto call him, check the local Onsen's on the East part of town."

Neji looked at her confused, but nodded and left.

* * *

Hours later Hinata and Umi were now standing on top of the lake doing basic Mizu Jutsus. The two heard some noise come from the forest edge and saw Kyuubi as big as a horse emerge, lying on his back was Naruto.

" Naruto-kun." Hinata said worried as she ran over to him

Kyuubi moved towards the two girls.

" Kyuu what did you do to him?" Umi asked

" Nothing he just went overboard like always." Kyuubi said picking the boy up by his jacket and placing him on the ground

Hinata quickly knelt down and placed his head on her lap. She started to summon chakra to her hand to check him over. Satisfied he was ok she sighed in relief.

" What happened?" Hinata asked upset

" Like I said he went overboard. He wouldn't stop until he got full control over the chakra I left him." Kyuubi said

" Did he?" Umi asked

It was then they heard a failure chuckle, " Yep." A weak voice said

" Naruto-kun you need to rest still." Hinata said worried

Naruto opened his eyes and smiled up at her, " I'm alright Hinata-chan and I don't have to worry about hurting anyone anymore. Though I still want to train a little bit more before we start sparing again." Naruto said smiling weakly up at her

Hinata smiled down at her, " Can you stand yet?"

Naruto tried to sit up but couldn't, " Gomen Hinata-chan, but I might be down for a little bit."

" That's alright Naruto-kun we were just going over one last time the basic Mizu Justus." Umi said smiling

Naruto smiled and looked at Hinata, " So you got them down then?"

Hinata nodded at him her smile reaching her eyes, " If you want I can show you them."

" I'd like that since I can't do much until my strength returns. I can see how they're done and maybe learn them later." Naruto said smiling

" Gomen kit, but you can't." Kyuubi said

Naruto turned his face to look at him, " Why?"

" Because I'm a Hi no Kitsune and with my chakra you can't learn any type of Kitsune Justus except for Katon Jutsus or Kaze Jutsus since that's you element. The only reason Hinata can learn the Kitsune Mizu Jutsus is that is her element." Kyuubi explained

" Man that sucks." Naruto said annoyed, " We'll I'd still like to see what you've learned Hinata-chan."

Hinata nodded to him helping him sit up. Kyuubi moved over the boy replacing where Hinata had been and allowing him to sit up to watch Hinata and Umi. The two moved off a little bit to get closer to the lake.

" Ok Hinata start with what I showed you." Umi spoke

Hinata nodded and gathered chakra in her hands and started moving them in a circular motion in front of her. Naruto looked up at this amazed by the gracefulness, but also confused over what she was doing.

" Kyuubi, what's going on?" Naruto questioned

" Just wait and you'll see kit." Kyuubi said resting his head on his paws

Naruto continued to watch as he started to see what was happening and took in a deep breath. In between where Hinata hands were circling a ball of water was starting to form.

" A Mizu Rasengan?" Naruto questioned

" Iie kit, but it is a Mizu Jutsu." Kyuubi said Naruto turned his head to look at the fox, "The chakra she's summoning in her hand is causing the water in the air to be gathering in the center of the jutsu allowing her to produce water where there might not be any. This is the starting jutsu for all other Kitsune Mizu Jutsu." Kyuubi explained

Naruto looked back amazed by this new, " Sugoi Hinata-chan!" he shouted to her

She smiled at him as she had finally gathered enough water to do the next jutsu. She grabbed the floating water in her hand as she turned to a nearby tree.

" Alright next jutsu Hinata-chan." Umi spoke

Hinata nodded as the water grew in size as it covered her hand and arms up to her shoulders, " Uneri no Kitsune!"

With that the gathered water shot out from her hands as it hit the tree causing the bark to start braking off the tree. Naruto sat there watching amazed at the power that the jutsu had behind it.

" Kit because of her awesome chakra controls the jutsu is so powerful. You're Hi no Kitsune is as strong or even stronger now." Kyuubi commented

Naruto just looked up at him shocked by his statement.

" Naruto-kun this is the last one she learned today." Umi spoke

Naruto nodded looking back at the two. The water was now gathered on the top of Hinata's arms and started to grow in amount again.

Kyuubi snorted at seeing this, " She's already got this one down too?"

Naruto looked up at him and Kyuubi smirked, " The jutsu she about to do kit it the last in the basic Mizu Kitsune Jutsus it's also the hardest to learn and sometime it takes a Mizu Kitsune years to learn this."

Naruto looked shocked at this and turned back to see what Hinata was about to do. As he turned back he saw that the water she now had on her was huge. Suddenly the water splashed out on her making it look like she had just doused herself with the water, but as Naruto watched the water moved out and around Hinata's body forming around it. As it finally finished he was shocked by what he saw. Hinata looked like a water version of himself when he called upon Kyuubi's charka. The water had taken on the form of a fox. Finally able to move Naruto pushed himself further up and was able to stand with Kyuubi help.

" But how? I thought…" Naruto said

" That you could only do it because of me?" Kyuubi finished him and Naruto nodded, "The shield you use since reacts almost like it's alive itself, but hers is different."

" Different?" Naruto questioned

" Just watch." Kyuubi said as the two looked back at the girls

" Ready Hinata-chan?" Umi asked

Hinata nodded as Umi spread her tails. On each of her three tails water started to gather.

" Mizu Supiku." Umi said as the water formed sharp spikes and sailed towards Hinata

As they grew near the tails made of water came forth and batted one away with little effort. The other two Hinata caught in her now claw covered hands and dropped them to the ground.

"Kit whereas your shield acts like it's alive, Hinata is the one to control hers." Kyuubi explained to the boy, " That was excellent Hinata."

Hinata released the water shield and blushed, " Arigatou Kyuubi."

Naruto came slowly walking up to her and she looked at him worried her be upset by what he had just seen. As he stood him front of her she couldn't ready his face for once, but saw his hand clenching and unclenching. Suddenly she was engulfed in a hug and she melted him his arms.

" Hinata-chan that was amazing." Naruto said to her picking her up

" Arigatou Naruto-kun." Hinata said back laughing at what he was doing

Naruto released her and moved her a little away, " I guess we are a lot alike now, eh?"

Hinata smiled and nodded at him. The two foxes looked at each other smiling knowing what they meant. Looking into the sky Kyuubi noticed it growing dark.

" Come on let's get inside." Kyuubi said starting to shrink heading to the backdoor with Umi

Naruto and Hinata followed the two and headed inside. Hinata with Naruto's help fixed the four dinner and Naruto sat with Hinata for a little bit and told her what had happened to him while training. Soon it was very late and the two decided to go to bed since they foxes were already asleep. Naruto and Hinata each started to head to their own room. As they each reached their door they looked at each other.

" Ano sa Hinata-chan?" Naruto said

" Hai." Hinata said turning to look at him

" Would you like to keep me company again?" Naruto asked

Hinata looked at him making sure he wasn't joking since they hadn't been in the same bed since the first night of the accident a week ago, " Is that what you want?" she asked and Naruto nodded, " Then give me a couple of minutes and I'll be over, ok."

Naruto smiled widely and nodded as he moved into his room to change quickly, so he didn't have to worry about embarrassing Hinata. Naruto had just finished changing when he heard a knock on his door.

" You an come in Hinata-chan." Naruto said

Hinata walked in wearing a lilac PJ outfit with a silver tiger and golden fox on the pants leg. Naruto looked at it and then up at Hinata with a questioning look on his face.

Hinata smiled, " Just happened to find it one day at a store in the village. I really like it the shopkeeper said that that was the only one he got in and no one wanted to buy it because of the kitsune. As the time I didn't know about Kyuubi, but the kitsune reminded me of you." Hinata said blushing

Naruto just smiled knowing even then the girl had only one person in mind to be with.

" Well let us go to bed if Umi's anything like Kyuubi she'll be in here early to start you training again." Naruto spoke

Hinata nodded and the two headed towards Naruto's giant bed. As the two started to doze off Hinata moved closer to Naruto as she nuzzled closer to him. Opening on eye to see what the movement was Naruto saw what Hinata was doing. He smiled and moved his arms to circle her so she could gain the closeness she wanted. Finally hearing her sigh in content and fall into a deeper sleep Naruto was soon to join her.

* * *

Ano sa – Umm

Teme – Bastard

Obaa-chan – Grandma

Hime – Lady/Princess

Ero-sennin – Perverted Hermit

Sugoi – Amazing/ Wow

Hi no Kitsune – Fore Fox

Katon Jutsu – Fire Techniques

Kaze Jutsu – Wind Techniques

Uneri no Kitsune – Fox Wave

Mizu Supiku – Water Spikes


	5. Meeting with the Hokage

Tsunade was sitting annoyed in her offices. After the info she found out from Neji the other day she finished her rounds in the hospital and came back to her office. There she finished all of her paperwork she that had been left by Shizune. When Shizune along with Kotetsu and Izumo saw that everything was finished they asked if she was alright. She just growled at them saying everything was fine, but Shizune knew better. Before she left for the evening Jiraiya had shown up and started to annoy her so she decided to let some stress out on him, which resumed in Kotetsu and Izumo taking him to his permanent room in the hospital and having Sakura treat him again. This was of course under Sasuke's supervision too. The next morning Tsunade woke up early and started on her paperwork again not wanting to have any distractions for the upcoming meeting with Hiashi. So here she sat now finished with all the paperwork and watching the clocks second hands sit as her nails tapped on the desks wood showing her impatience.

_I see Jiraiya is good as new._ Tsunade thought feeling his chakra presence outside of her door

* * *

" Jiraiya you can go in." Shizune said to him

" Sure, I think I'll wait until Hiashi gets here and go in with him. I think it'll be safer and lessen the chance of me getting pummeled again." Jiraiya said back

Shizune smiled and giggled at his response, but nodded and resumed her work at the front desk. A number more minutes pass until the two outside heard more footsteps coming from down the hall. As they looked they saw Neji escorting a rather upset looking Hiashi.

" Hiashi so good of you to come to you own meeting." Jiraiya said

" Well I see you haven't entered yet either." Hiashi spoke

" If I wished to be beaten up I would have been in there at 9:00." Jiraiya told him

" Hai, though I am not at fault well for being late." Hiashi said annoyed

Jiraiya and Shizune looked at Neji who mouthed the elders and Jiraiya stopped his pestering.

" Well we better go in before the Hokage here breaks her desk again." Jiraiya spoke

* * *

_So they're finally here._ Tsunade thought but noticed Kakashi's chakra was still nowhere in the group, _Figures._

The door s to her office finally opened with Neji leading the group in.

_So Hiashi has Neji as his guard when he goes out. I wonder how the elders are taking that one?_ Tsunade thought

" Hiashi so good of you to join me 20 minutes late." Tsunade said annoyed

Hiashi moved to one of the chairs in front of Tsunade, " Gomen Hokage-sama, but I was detained by the elders this morning."

" Really what did those pompous pricks want?" Tsunade asked

" They needed me to do some trivial things for them." Hiashi said

" Meaning they were trying to stall you from coming here." Tsunade said starting to get angry

Hiashi nodded, " Tsunade-sama he did try to leave and it wasn't until I mentioned about the meeting today with you and we were late that they paled and let Hiashi go." Neji spoke

" Well it's good to know the Hokage still had some say in things of clans in this village." Tsunade spat, " Maybe later I should pay them a visit about delaying people I need to speak to."

Neji smiled at her comment hoping she would do just that and also wished to be there to see the elders cower in the face of the Hokage.

" Anyways we're still waiting on the late one, like always so get comfortable. No telling how long he'll be this time." Tsunade said

The three took a seat as they waited for Kakashi to arrive. Another 30 minutes passed and Kakashi finally showed up appearing from a cloud of smoke.

" Yo!" Kakashi said waving

" Don't you Yo me get your ass in a seat you're almost an hour late." Tsunade said now thoroughly annoyed

Kakashi smiled with his eye and rubbed the back of his head as he took a seat next to Jiraiya.

" Now that everyone had decided to join us." Tsunade said glaring over at Kakashi, " We can being this meeting of why I was never informed of this wager the elders made about Hinata."

Hiashi cleared his throat, " Hai, about that I apologize for not coming sooner but the day after that happened I tried to come over here to tell you and I was detained by the elders. Everyday since then it has been the same thing. They keep giving me tasks that only I can do and takes me all day to resolve and by the time I finish it's so late you have already left. It wasn't until the other day when Neji told me in front of the elders that you wished to speak to me about Hinata that they finally allowed me to come. Though we can see with their actions this morning what they really wanted me to do." Hiashi said

" Hai not come and keep you busy, so hopefully I would never find out about the little wager you agreed to without consulting you Musume first." Tsunade said annoyed

" There was little time for me to do that Hokage-sama and if she came to them hurt like she was they might have made it harder on her." Hiashi told her upset at her words

Tsunade rubbed her temples at the headache she was already starting to have because of the elders.

She sighed calming herself, " Well thankfully Hinata and Neji explained everything to me yesterday, so you won't have to explain much. Seeing as Neji is with you most of the time and was there when the wager happened. I just have one question for you."

Hiashi raised an eyebrow to her stopping.

" What the FUCK were you thinking. Betting your Musume would win the fight have you even though about what will happen to her if she doesn't win?" Tsunade shouted

Everyone in the room was silent scared to speak and have Tsunade's rage be brought upon them.

" Well? I waiting." Tsunade said annoyed

" Do you know what would have happened if I didn't do that?" Hiashi asked calmly though his eyes showed his fear for Tsunade reaction

" What?" Tsunade asked annoyed

" What did Neji tell you would happen if she lost?" Hiashi now asked

Tsunade glared at him, but decided to humor him since Jiraiya and Kakashi really didn't know totally what was going on, " She would be made a Branch Member, have the Cursed Seal placed on her, and married off to a Gaki in Kiri to supposedly strengthen alliances with that particular clan."

Jiraiya and Kakashi now were shocked at what the elders have proposed if Hinata lost the match.

" I hope there is a good side to this." Kakashi said

" Hai, if she wins she will be the head and can decided whatever she wants." Neji now explained

" And what does she plan on doing?" Jiraiya asked

Neji smiled, " That is for her to announce the day she wins the match."

" How can you be so sure?" Kakashi now asked the boy

" Because not only have I been teaching her, but also Umi has started teaching her Mizu Kitsune Jutsus and Naruto is going to start sparing with her again. At least once he gets his new chakra under control." Neji explained

" Chakra under control? Nani?" Kakashi asked surprised by this new

" Hai, since you've been off on missions Kakashi you wouldn't know of this, but we had an incident a week ago with Naruto trying to control the chakra Kyuubi left him. It resulted in Hinata getting burned and not able to train for a week." Tsunade told him

" Chakra burns should take more than a week to heal. Are you sure she's fully healed?" Kakashi asked worried at this new

" Hai, Sakura and I checked her over ourselves. She was fully healed along with some other things." Tsunade said

She became quiet, as she got lost in thought.

" Hokage-sama?" Hiashi questioned

Tsunade's eyes refocused and she smiled at Hiashi, " Nothing to worry about Hiashi. Actually it might be something that will help Hinata out in the long run."

" So now our only problem is the Hyuuga elders." Jiraiya said

" Right and we can't do anything about them until the fight and even then the only one that can do anything will be the winner of the match." Tsunade said

" Which will be Hinata." Neji stated knowing Hinata would win

The adults all smiled at the boy holding so much confidence in a girl he once despised so much and tried to kill.

" If you are that sure of her Neji." Tsunade said

" I am." Neji said blatantly

" Then we have nothing to worry about." Hiashi said smiling

" Yeah and if the Gaki is helping her then the elders better watch out because who know what he'll teach her." Jiraiya said smiling

Hiashi chuckled at this, " True and hopefully its something even the elder wouldn't have prepared Hanabi for."

" Hiashi are you taking sides?" Kakashi asked smiling

Hiashi looked over at Kakashi, " Probably, but Hanabi is too young to be the head. Which means the elders would do everything till she can of age and I know that will not be good."

" Hai that will never happen as long as I'm Hokage. Hinata is the eldest and the rightful heir and I'm sure there is something in the Hyuuga and Konoha laws about this. I just have to find it." Tsunade said

" If that is all that you need us for Hokage-sama. We need to be heading back." Hiashi said starting to stand up

" Oh I'm just getting started Hiashi. Please sit back down." Tsunade said

It was then Homura and Koharu walked into the room.

Hiashi looked over at the two and nodded, " Elders."

" Hiashi." The two said

" So Tsunade what did you need us for?" Koharu asked

" It's about Naruto." Tsunade said

" What about Arashi's Musuko?" Homura asked

" I think it's time." Tsunade said to them

" Tsunade are you sure about this?" Jiraiya questioned understanding what she was talking about

" What is going on?" Kakashi asked confused

Tsunade looked over at him, " We're going to tell the village."

" About Kyuubi and Umi?" Neji questioned worried about how the villager might take that news

" Iie, about something he has wanted for a long time now and I believe he deserves it." Tsunade explained

" After everything he's done for this village he more than deserves it." Jiraiya grumbled

" They've finally heard the truth Jiraiya and know who he really is. They've started to change their minds and feel bad for what they did to him all these years. I believe they will not argue over this. They know what he's done for this village." Tsunade told him

" So how do you propose we make the announcement?" Koharu asked

Tsunade smiled widely, " Uh-oh." Jiraiya spoke knowing that face from the many time Naruto had pulled pranks on him

" Well the Hyuuga elders wish to humiliate Hinata right?" Tsunade said and the groups nodded, " Well how about we dish it right back to them."

" How?" Neji asked intrigued

" The day of the fight we'll have it in the Chuunin Finals Arena and have the whole village there to watch." Tsunade said

" But what if…" Hiashi started worried about this

" She won't I believe in her, Neji believes in her, her friends believe in her and most of all Otouto believes in her. If she had only Naruto to help her she'd still win. He's her strength in her moments of weakness. He encourages her and caused her to go on when she thinks she can't. If he's there and with all the help she's getting she'll win." Tsunade spoke confident in the girl's talent

" So after the fight and the results you'll make the announcement?" Homura asked

" Hai, the elders didn't come to the Matsuri, so they don't know about Naruto's Otousan. I think it's time they were enlightened as to whom they were pissing off and how big a baka they truly are." Tsunade said smiling still

" So that's you plan?" Kakashi asked

Tsunade nodded, " Neji I want you to go back and tell Hinata about what we've decided. If you wish tell her about what we're going to announce after the fight, just make sure Otouto isn't near when you tell her this. I want it to be a surprise for him."

Neji nodded and smiled, " I would be honored to tell her about you decision for Naruto. Though I'm not sure how she's going to take the news of the whole village watching her fight now. Especially when she doesn't like to fight her Imouto."

Hiashi looked at Neji surprised at this news, " Is that why she's always lose?"

Neji nodded, " Hai she told me a while back she could never go all out on Hanabi because she was her Imouto. Even if she was a ninja and you were trying to help her get stronger. She could never do it to Hanabi."

" So much like her Okaasan." Tsunade said smiling

" Well if that is all." Hiashi said now standing again

" Hai, though if the elders try anything else and you can't get to see me just send Neji and I'll come and talk to them personally." Tsunade said

Hiashi chuckled, " I think I'd like to see that."

" So am I needed anymore?" Kakashi asked

" Iie, you can go I know you'd like to get some sleep." Tsunade said

" That would be nice." Kakashi said disappearing in a cloud of smoke

It was then that Hiashi and Neji left and headed downstairs.

" You wish for me to go now?" Neji asked

" After we get back home then you can go to them." Hiashi said

" Hai." Neji responded

* * *

Back in the office the Konoha elders and Jiraiya still were still in with Jiraiya.

" Whelp if I'm not needed…" Jiraiya said getting up smiling perverted

" Hold on a minute sukebei. Who said I was done with you. I need you to stay along with the elders." Tsunade said

" Awe, Tsunade I need to go." Jiraiya wined

" Yeah go and do you're research." Tsunade said annoyed

" Exactly!" Jiraiya said happily

" Request denied! Now sit down and don't say anything unless I want you opinion." Tsunade said

Jiraiya immediately sat down not wanting to be hurt again by on of Tsunade's punches.

" So now we need to discuss about what needs to be done." Tsunade said

" Hai, even though we'll announce this. It will still be some time before he can start. That is until we are sure he will be able to protect Konoha and learn everything he can." Koharu said

" Right for now Jiraiya will finish teaching him." Tsunade said

" Can't" Jiraiya said blatantly

" What do you mean you can't?" Tsunade asked a vein appearing on her head

" I mean I'm done teaching him, so I can't teach him anything else. You'll have to find another teacher. Unless you want to try and teach him Medical Jutsus." Jiraiya said

" Are you meaning to tell is in those 2 ½ years you were gone you were able to teach the boy all you know?" Homura asked

" Yep, I don't see how that surprising." Jiraiya said

" Well we can." Koharu said to him as Homura nodded in agreement

" Because of how he was when he was a child?" Jiraiya asked and again the elders nodded, " Yeah he did that because he never got any attention from anyone. If he knew you cared he'd calm down. But the best way to get his attention was to give him Jutsus to figure out."

" So is that how you were able to stay sane those years you were gone?" Tsunade asked smiling

" Actually he was pretty good except for that one day." Jiraiya said rubbing his chest and wincing a little

" So you taught him everything. Even Arashi's stuff?" Tsunade asked

" Yep." Jiraiya said

" Even Shushin no Jutsus?" Tsunade questioned

" Yep." Jiraiya said

" Are you a BAKA?" Tsunade asked

" Huh?" Jiraiya responded looking at her confused

" You're an baka if you taught him that. Did you even think of how much trouble he could cause knowing that jutsu with his prankster personality." Tsunade said annoyed

" Um…" Jiraiya said not understanding

" I thought not." Tsunade said annoyed shaking her head

" Well so far he hasn't done anything." Jiraiya said smiling

" So far." Homura said, " Wait until this is all over and he gets bored, what do you think he'll do then?"

" Well hopefully the news will excite him so much that he'll start training to help him and not do anything like you are thinking he'll do." Jiraiya said

" We can only hope." Koharu said

* * *

At the same time the meeting was taking place in the Hokage's Office at the Hyuuga Compound the elders had held an emergency meeting upon Hiashi leaving to go talk to the Hokage.

" Sanji this isn't good she's going to find out and come here." One elder said panicking

" Then let her come she can't do anything the bet has been placed and can't be revoked. We have nothing to worry about" Sanji replied

The other elders all nodded agreeing with Sanji that everything was going just as they had planned.

* * *

At Naruto's home he had been sneezing for the last couple of minutes.

" Naruto-kun are you alright?" Hinata asked worried

Naruto sniffed and smiled at her, " Yep I'm fine Hinata-chan."

" If you say so." Hinata said back to him

" So what are you going to be doing today?" Naruto asked

" Umi is going to make sure I know all the basic Mizu Kitsune Jutsus down and then if I do those correctly she'll start me on the more complicated ones. You?" Hinata asked

" Kyuubi and I are going to head back to his spot I want a couple more days training until I start sparing with you. Also we're working on a couple of other things too." Naruto said

" And what would that be?" Hinata asked

" Hi.mi.tsu." Naruto said smiling

Hinata sighed, " How did I know you were going to tell me that?"

" Because with that sort of thing he is predictable." Kyuubi said walking in with Umi by his side

" Oi!" Naruto said back glaring at Kyuubi

" Come on children save it for when you two are outside." Umi said to the two

Kyuubi looked over at Umi annoyed, while Naruto smiled and stuck his tongue out at him.

" Hinata-chan are you ready?" Umi asked wanting to head away from the two boys childish behavior

" Hai Umi just give me one second." Hinata said

Hinata walked over to where Naruto was sitting, " You two have fun."

With that she kissed him on the cheek and left following Umi outside. Naruto was in a dazed bliss over what Hinata had just done.

" Kit, OI KIT!" Kyuubi said trying to get the boys attention but to no avail, " Whelp, guess I'll have to do this the hard way. Sorry about this kit."

He walked over to Naruto and bit him and the leg, which caused Naruto to shout in pain. He looked down at Kyuubi glaring even harder that he had before.

" Oi kitsune what was that for?" Naruto asked annoyed

" Hey I tried to get your attention but you were in La La Land, only way I could get you out of it. Come on we need to head out too." Kyuubi said

With that Naruto and Kyuubi headed out too to their special training spot.

* * *

A couple hours had passed now and Hinata and Umi were taking a break from her training to rest for a little bit. Both felt the presence of someone and moved to the front of the house to see Neji emerge from the forest.

" Neji-nii-san." Hinata said surprised to see him again, " Has something happened?"

" Hai, is Naruto around?" Neji asked looking around the area

" Iie, he's off with Kyuubi and probably won't be back till dinner time." Umi spoke

" Why? What's wrong?" Hinata asked

" I was sent to deliver to message the first involves you and the second involves Naruto and he is not to know about it." Neji said

" O…Kay. Well then I think this might take you a little bit Nii-san, so how about we head inside and have lunch. We were resting when you arrived." Hinata said

" Lunch would be nice." Neji said smiling

Hinata nodded and the three headed inside.

" Are Onigiri alright Nii-san?" Hinata asked

" Hai that's is good Hinata-sama." Neji said

Hinata moved over to the counter to start making the Onigiri, " I really wish you wouldn't call me that Nii-san."

" Why you will be head in a week, so why can't I call you that?" Neji asked

" That's if I win the fight." Hinata said setting a pate down on the floor for Umi

" Hinata-chan you are strong we all know it. You just have to believe in yourself." Umi spoke before she stared eating her meal

Hinata giggled, " You sound just like Naruto-kun, Umi."

" She is right you know." Neji said

Hinata's head whipped around to looked at him stunned by his words.

" Hinata-sama before Naruto changed back you were able to spar with him and stay on par with him. You have mastered all the Hyuuga Jutsus I could teach you and have master the Kuchiyose no Jutsu of the Yuki Tora Clan, which I might add only a heir to the Hyuuga Clan can do. And on top of that you are being taught by Umi Mizu Kitsune Jutsus and you still think you won't win?" Neji said

" I know Neji but I can't fight her seriously." Hinata told him

" You mean Hanabi-sama?" Neji asked and Hinata nodded, " I told your Otousan the same thing this morning."

" You what!" Hinata said shocked he'd tell her father this

" Imagine his surprise when I told him that. He couldn't believe you were holding back on her just because she is you Imouto. It goes beyond his understanding, but in the end he understood." Neji said smiling

" Neji-kun what is it you needed to tell Hinata-chan?" Umi asked

" Tsunade has decided to allow the whole village to watch the fight." Neji said sipping his tea

Hinata paled at this info. " Why?" she whispered upset at this new

" Because they want the elders to be embarrassed when you win." Neji said looking up at her over his teacup

" But what if I…" Hinata said now worried

" You won't Hinata-chan, Neji is right. You are strong." Umi said

" Why is she doing this Neji?" Hinata asked

" Because afterwards she wishes to make an announcement and want the Hyuuga Elders to hear it too." Neji said, " Everyone in Konoha knows they never go to the Matsuri, so they never heard her announcement that day."

" So that means they don't know about Naruto-kun's Otousan or that Kyuubi isn't in him anymore." Umi said understanding

Neji nodded at this.

" But everyone else knows about it, so what else is they to tell?" Hinata asked confused

" Tsunade is going to announce her Heir Hinata-sama." Neji said

" She isn't? She going to…" Hinata said shocked and happy at the some time

Neji smiled and nodded, " That's why you can't tell Naruto anything. Only a select few know about it right now and I am one of them. Tsunade asked me to tell you, but you can't let on you know anything, alright?"

Neji got up to pour him some more tea, but as he moved Hinata got up and embraced him in a hug.

" Oh Nii-san he will be so happy about the news." Hinata said

Neji smiled down at his cousin and hugger her back, " I know and this is why I was told to tell you."

With that the three finished lunch.

" Hinata-sama I thank you for lunch. I will head back and tell Hiashi-sama I have delivered the news to you. If you need anything feel free to sent Umi to come and get me." Neji said

" I will to that Nii-san. Be careful." Hinata said

With that Neji nodded and disappeared into the forest.

" Well now that we have had a good lunch lets get back to training." Umi said

Hinata nodded and followed her back to the backyard.

* * *

Okaasan – Mother

Shushin no Jutsu – Body Flicker

Himitsu – Secret

Kuchiyose no Jutsu – Summoning Technique

Yuki Tora – Snow Tiger


	6. Elder's Trap and Kitsune Summoning

It was now 2 weeks before the fight and the elders were starting to get nervous about the likelihood of Hinata actually winning. They had heard rumors from a number of friends that Hinata was sparing with almost everyone of the Chuunin 9 along with their sensei's and Tsunade had increased her training in the Medical-nin Jutsus.

Murmur of the elders talking to each other was heard in the dead of night. They had decided to hold a secret meeting when all the other Hyuugas were asleep, so no one would come in on them or eavesdrop on their conversation.

" Alright we all know why we came and I for one do not wish to be out of my room for a extended period of time or for one of our guard to find us gone and sound that alarm." Sanji said

The elders quieted down at this as the meeting started.

" Information has been brought to our attention that Hinata is growing stronger since she has bee outside of the Hyuuga compound." Sanji said

" This isn't good if she wins then our whole plan is ruined." One elder said worried

" What if we somehow have the girl leave the village and that bakemono will go with her." Another said

" Iie, they will not do that. Even if he is a bakemono he has too much pride in this village to leave it and she will stay by his side until the battle is done and then we can ship her off to Kiri." Sanji said

" But what if she ends up winning Sanji-sama?" one elder asked

" She won't she's weak. She always has been there is not way she can win with us teaching Hinata-sama. Even if these rumors are true, which I doubt they are there is no way she can win she never has against Hanabi-sama." Sanji said

" But some of my Branch servants told me they heard Hiashi asking Neji how Hinata was faring on her teaching. He told him that he couldn't teach her anymore." Another elder told him

The elders started to talk and whisper among themselves.

" We all know how gifted the boy is even if he's a Branch Member. He's Hiashi's nephew and has been taught by him personally. If he's taught her all he knows even with our teaching to Hanabi-sama it won't be enough." One said

" Then we'll have to teach her more." Sanji spoke

" What do you propose?" another asked

" We teach her to Heir's Jutsu." Sanji spoke

" We give the contract of the Yuki Tora to one so small? Do you think they will listen to her?" one asked

" As long as she does what they ask and perform the task they set for just like we had to. They will obey her." Sanji said

" So who will teach her?" another asked

" I will teacher her personally." Sanji spoke

" But even with that under her sleeve what if Hinata is still better?" one asked

" Then we will have to take precautions that she doesn't win." Sanji said stroking his beard

" What will you do?" an elder asked worried

" We all know that if one of the fighter isn't there in the allotted time they are automatically disqualified from the fight and the other wins, so what if she's attacked on her way to the arena and doesn't make it in time." Sanji said smiling

" Who would we get to do this though? We can't let it seem that we planned this." One said

" Iie, we will use some of our own Branch servant and have them do the work for us." Sanji said

" But Hinata and the bakemono will recognize them." Another said worried about this plan

" Not if they are in disguise." Sanji said

A couple of the elders looked at each other worried about this plan.

" I don't know about this if it come back to us then we could be exiled from Konoha and have the Hyuuga name taken from us." One elder whisper to another who nodded in agreement

" How about this to ease your worry I'll have then disguise themselves as Kumo-nin. That way if those two do defeat all them they'll tell the Hokage it was Kumo-nin and she'll end up starting a war with them instead of taking it out on us." Sanji said

Though I number of the elders were all right with this idea. A number didn't like the fact they would blame another village and might end up staring a war that was false. But none rose in opinion to the plan Sanji had made he was after all the head of the Hyuuga Elders. With that the midnight meeting was adjourned just in time as the Hyuuga guards started to make their rounds.

* * *

The next morning two figures were in a large clearing in the middle of nowhere.

" Alright Kit, you've got it down good now. I think you and the vixen can start sparing again if you wish." Kyuubi said

" First off she's not a vixen and second off I'll spar with her when I feel I'm ready and I still want a couple more days of practicing till I spar with her." Naruto said annoyed at Kyuubi's comments

_I always can push the right button with this kid._ Kyuubi thought

" Hey Kit." Kyuubi said

" Nani?" Naruto asked still annoyed at him

" How about we take a break and catch some lunch and work on you secret project?" Kyuubi asked

Naruto stomach growled from Kyuubi mentioning food, " That sounds like a good plan Kyuubi."

With that Naruto headed over to the pond and started catching fish, while Kyuubi when over to their campsite and placed a couple more pieces of wood onto the pile and set them on fire with Fox Fire. After that was done he walked over to where Naruto was still catching fish. So far he had about eight.

" I think that'll be good, Kit." Kyuubi said

" Alright Kyuubi." Naruto spoke grabbing the fish and heading over to the campsite

" I think after we finish with your project today you'll need to go get some more logs for the campfire. We're starting to run low." Kyuubi said

Naruto was placing the fish onto sticks and setting the sticks towards the fire so the fish could cook

Naruto looked over to where he had pile the logs to be used on the campfire and they were down to two, " Alright Kyuubi I'll do it after we finish. Do you really think I can finish it today?"

" I'm sure you can kit and then we can try it out." Kyuubi said

" That sound great." Naruto said

Smelling that the fish were done he picked them up and placed four by him and the other four he took off the sticks and placed on a area he made of leave for Kyuubi to eat his food off of. For a while both just ate in silence, but something started to bug Naruto about what they were about to do.

" Kyuubi who's the boss?" Naruto asked

" For the contract?" Kyuubi asked him and Naruto nodded at this, " I really don't know kit. I mean I can't be the boss since I don't have all my chakra anymore. I guess it would be the most powerful kitsune now."

" So I guess once we're done we'll see who that is." Naruto said smiling

" Yep." Kyuubi said but not so sure if this would turn out good or not, _I just don't know who's in charge of my kind anymore and if they hold a grudge against humans all of kits work will be for nothing and Umi and I will be the only ones that'll listen to them. _

After lunch Naruto headed over to his pack and pulled out a small scroll. Adding chakra too it and scroll expanded to be about four feet high. Unrolling the scroll one saw many intricate seals and writing all on the beginning of it.

" Kit where's the brush?" Kyuubi asked

Naruto smacked his forehead and walked back over to his pack and pulled out a Sumi brush. He also grabbed a Sumi plate that one would put the ink in.

" Got it Kyuubi." Naruto said waling back over and sitting down where he had been before

" Good." Kyuubi said with that he bit down onto his leg and let the blood drip flow into the plate, " Ok kit time to start again."

With that Kyuubi explained what Naruto was to write where and Naruto followed his instructions not wanting to mess anything up and have to start all over again. A number of hours later Kyuubi stopped.

" And?" Naruto asked

" That's it." Kyuubi said

" You mean I'm done?" Naruto asked shocked

" Yep, so try it out already." Kyuubi said

Naruto bit his finger and signed his name to the contract.

" Kuchiyose no Jutsu." Naruto cried as he poured all his chakra into the summoning, but nothing happened

" Kyuubi are you sure we have everything down?" Naruto asked

Kyuubi walked the entire length of the scroll reading everything Naruto had written down, " You did it all right Kit. Try it again with less chakra."

Naruto nodded and did it again, " Kuchiyose no Jutsu."

This time a red eight-tailed fox appeared, " Huh? What am I doing here?" the fox asked

" Kazan you're looking well." Kyuubi said smiling

" Kyuubi-sama?" the fox known as Kazan said bowing

" The one and only, though less powerful now thanks to Inari." Kyuubi said still annoyed by this information

" How did I get here?" Kazan asked

" I summoned you." Naruto said

Kazan looked at him and his eyes widened and he bowed, " Lord."

Naruto looked at Kyuubi confused by the fox's actions, while Kyuubi was shocked.

" Kazan what are you talking about?" Kyuubi asked

Kazan looked at him confused, " He is not you heir?"

Now Naruto was shocked, " Heir? Kyuubi what the hell?"

" I don't know Kazan please explain." Kyuubi said

" He is not you heir then?" Kazan asked now confused

" I was never able to have an heir Kazan that's why I attacked Konoha. I thought they had killed all my heirs." Kyuubi explained

" But he had your sent and chakra mixed with his own?" Kazan asked confused

Kyuubi smacked a paw to his head, " Great."

" Kyuubi what the hell is he talking about?" Naruto asked growing upset at this

" My chakra mixed with your had caused you to be seen in the kitsune eyes as the most powerful kitsune." Kyuubi tried to explained simply to him so he wouldn't get even more upset

Naruto looked at him confused and then understood what he was saying, " So I'm?"

Kyuubi nodded. Naruto fell on his butt at this new, " So I can still transform then?"

" I guess I mean I didn't think my chakra would effect you like this. We'll have to try. I'm sorry about this kit I didn't mean for this to happen." Kyuubi said upset at this new

" What's done is done Kyuubi. Now I just have to learn how to fight in my transformed state again." Naruto said

" Kyuubi?" Kazan asked

" Everything's alright Kazan you can go back. Tell the other my heir has made a summoning contract and those who have their name on the scroll will be able to summon any kitsune of their liking without having problem from them. Understood?" Kyuubi explained

" Hai." Kazan said and disappeared in a cloud of smoke

Kyuubi looked over at Naruto, " Well I guess we better get started on this then."

" Yeah." Naruto said as the two headed back out into the field to start training again

* * *

Hours had passed and Naruto and Kyuubi finally returned to the house for dinner. Once inside Naruto slumped to the chair too tired to sit up straight.

" Long day Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked seeing his state

" You have no idea." Naruto groaned

" Why don't you go take a bath it'll be a while before dinner is ready?" Hinata said

Naruto smiled at her, " A bath sound nice."

With that he left and room and Kyuubi and Umi exited though the doggy door to go out and hunt. On their way to find some pray Kyuubi started telling Umi what Naruto was doing.

" So Naruto-kun made a contract with kitsune?" Umi asked

" Yeah I help him of course." Kyuubi said

" I wouldn't have guessed that Kyuu." Umi said sarcastically

" He was able to summon Kazan." Kyuubi said

" Such a powerful summon for his first time." Umi said shocked

" Second." Kyuubi said

" Second? What happened on his first try?" Umi asked

" He used a lot of chakra, but nothing happened." Kyuubi said

" What anything wrong in the contract?" Umi asked confused

" Nope and when I told him to use less chakra he summoned Kazan. You won't believe what Kazan told us Umi." Kyuubi said

" What?" Umi asked

" Well when Kit was making this I was afraid of who the Boss would be you know with me not being it now since kit has most of my chakra and I'm slowly gaining mine back." Kyuubi said

" Hai, so who's the new boss?" Umi asked wanting to know this news

" Guess." Kyuubi said smiling as he spotted a group of rabbits eating

Umi also stopped them and the two ended their conversation. They spilt up as each flanked the groups. Soon both had their eyes locked on to one of the older of the rabbits and moved. Upon hearing the rush of movement the rabbits started to scatter, but Umi and Kyuubi were able to grab a rabbit that their eyes had locked on to. Soon they found a quiet spot to rest and start eating what they caught.

" So have you thought of who it could be?" Kyuubi asked Umi between bites

" Well it can't be Kazan cause you would have told me straight off. So I really don't know." Umi said

" Kit." Kyuubi said

Umi looked at him shocked, " You're kidding right. I mean he's human."

" Nope not from what Kazan said. He told us he smelled like me and I guess he would since I was in him and he has my chakra now, but I didn't think that he'd be the next heir. To say both of us weren't shocked was an understatement." Kyuubi said

" How can he be the Kitsune Boss if he can't transform into a kitsune anymore?" Umi asked

" Well, we just thought he couldn't." Kyuubi said

" You mean he still can?" Umi asked surprised

" Yep." Kyuubi said taking another bit of his meal

" And how can he do this how because as far as I know he's still human and not Oni." Umi said

" I think it has something to do with my chakra being in him, but we're not questioning it. The Kit thinks it's the coolest thing in the world since he's able to learn more Jutsus from me now." Kyuubi said

" He would. Oh! I have something to tell you and you can't tell Naruto-kun about it. Neji-kun stopped by while you two were out training." Umi said

" Trouble at the Hyuuga's?" Kyuubi asked

" Sort of, but it's more of good news for those two." Umi said to him

" Ok so what's going on?" Kyuubi asked confused

" Well first off the fight isn't going to be just a few people anymore." Umi said

" Alright so that means what? That the whole village is going to watch? I can't really see Tsunade doing that to Hinata." Kyuubi said, but Umi looked at him seriously, "She didn't."

Kyuubi shook his head disbelieving the Hokage would do that to one of the shyest ninja's in all of Konoha.

" She did, but there is a reason behind it. They believe that she's going to win." Umi said

" Which she will with you teaching her along with Naruto having her sign the contract." Kyuubi said

" He is?" Umi said surprised

" Of course why do you think he was making it? It wasn't only for him to use. I think he wasn't all his friends to sign it." Kyuubi said

" Can that be done?" Umi asked

" He's technically the boss he can do whatever he likes." Kyuubi said shrugging, " So what's the reason behind the whole village being there?"

" Well since they believe she's going to win it'll not only embarrass the elders, but also allow her to make an announcement too." Umi said

" What announcement?" Kyuubi asked

" Her Heir." Umi said looking at him straight in the eyes

" She isn't." Kyuubi said in disbelief and Umi nodded, " Well I'll be damn. He deserves it with all the hell he's been put though."

" Agreed. You should of seen Hinata-chan's reaction when Neji told her. She was so happy." Umi said

" I bet she was." Kyuubi said finishing the last of his meal

With that the two headed back since it was starting to get dark. When they arrived Naruto and Hinata were already asleep in each others arms. Umi and Kyuubi jumped onto the normal spot on the window seal and also fell asleep curled up together.

* * *

The next morning the group got up and went down for breakfast, as they all got ready for another day of training.

" So what are you doing today Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked

" More Mizu Kitsune Jutsus and then I have to head over to the hospital to work with Tsunade-sama and Shizune-sama." Hinata said

" Well before that I have something for you." Naruto said smiling

" What?" Hinata asked

" You'll have to wait till we get outside, but it's the secret I've been keeping from you." Naruto said

" So I'll finally be able to see what it is?" Hinata asked excited at this news

" Yep, once we finished breakfast and head out back." Naruto said

So they finished their meal and headed outside. Once outside Naruto reached into one of his vest pockets and pulled out a small scroll.

" Well here it is Hinata-chan." Naruto said holding the scroll

" Naruto-kun what's a scroll have to do with your secret?" Hinata asked confused

" Kit the jutsu." Kyuubi said

" Oh right." Naruto smiled rubbing the back of his head, " I forgot."

Naruto added some chakra to the scroll and instantly it was four feet in length like the day before. Hinata stood there shocked at what she just seen Naruto do.

" Naruto-kun how did you do that?" Hinata asked surprised

" Just add some chakra into it. Why?" Naruto asked

" That would be very beneficial to ninjas traveling long distances. They would be able to store many things in a small object and when needed could just add chakra to get what the needed." Hinata explained

" Hey that sound cool. I Just always used it to put my stuff in when I was pulling pranks. This one's different though." Naruto said

" Different? How?" Hinata asked

Naruto unrolled the scroll and Hinata looked at it. A lot of it she couldn't read, but what she could she understood it was a summing contract, _But for what?_ She though

" OK Naruto-kun I understand it's a Summoning Contract, but what does it summon?" Hinata asked

" Us." Umi said

" You?" Hinata questioned

" Yep, Kyuubi and I have been working on a Kitsune Summoning Contract. See." Naruto said pointing to his name on the first column, " So now it's you're turn."

" Mine? But this needs to stay I your family Naruto-kun." Hinata said concerned he was letting her sign it

" It is. My family is going to sign it and be able to summon Kitsune. So that mean you." Naruto said smiling

Hinata looked at him in shock, " Are you sure?"

" Yep, now after you I have to find …Aniki, Sakura, Tenten, Neji, Geji Mau, Choji, Shikamaru, Ino, Kiba, Shino, and when they come back I'll have Gaara, Kankurou and Temari sign it." Naruto said figuring out on his fingers so he wouldn't forget anyone

So he considers all of us his family. Hinata said smiling as she bit her finger and signed her name to the contract

" Alright Hinata-chan now it's the same seals you know, so no need to learn anything new. Just think of kitsune when you summon. If you don't you'll end up summoning you last summons." Naruto explained

Hinata nodded and did what Naruto said. She started to gather her chakra, but Kyuubi and Umi noticed something as she did this. They both looked at each other shocked by what they felt.

" Kuchiyose no Jutsu." Hinata said the smoke from the summoning was so great that Hinata was lost in it

As it finally cleared Hinata was sitting on top of a Seafoam Green Colored Eight-tailed Kitsune. The kitsune turned its head and saw Hinata on it's back.

" Would you like off now child?" the kitsune asked kindly

" Hai, I'm sorry Kitsune-sama." Hinata said

The kitsune smiled at her as she lowered herself to the ground so Hinata could get off her back.

" Sazanami-sama she was able to summon you?" Umi said shocked

" Is that what this child did Umi? Kazan told us a contract had been made with our kind." The eight-tailed said looking over at Naruto

She moved over to him and bowed, " I really wish you guys wouldn't do that." Naruto said embarrassed

" But it is required." Sazanami said to Naruto

Sazanami then turned to Kyuubi and Umi, " Umi it is good to see you again and Kyuubi you better be treating her right."

" I am you overprotective hen." Kyuubi said annoyed and Umi giggle at this

Sazanami then turned back to Hinata, " You child are the one that summoned me?" Hinata nodded to her questioned, " You are very strong to have been able to summon the head of the Mizu Kitsunes."

" The who?" Hinata asked shocked

" You didn't know who you were summoning then?" Sazanami asked

" Iie, I was just summoning a kitsune. I really don't know any others other than Umi and Kyuubi, so I wouldn't know who to call on." Hinata said

" Fascinating. Then you have a high chakra capacity then to call on me and still be standing and not tired." Sazanami said

" Could it have to do with her learning Mizu Kitsune Jutsus, Sazanami?" Umi asked

" She is learning from you?" Sazanami asked and Umi nodded, " I could see were that would be beneficial from this, but she would still be tired with my level. Has something happened where she recently came into contact with some high level kitsune chakra?"

At the time Naruto and Kyuubi were heading off when Sazanami asked this questioned.

Hinata looked at them and then nodded.

" Hinata-chan Kyuubi and I are heading out we'll be back at dinner. We should be able to start sparing again tomorrow if everything works out." Naruto said to her as he continued to walk away

" Alright Naruto-kun I'll see you at dinner." Hinata said back

Once they were gone Hinata looked back at Sazanami, " About a month and a half ago Naruto-kun was trying to control the chakra Kyuubi left him, but he called on too much and I ended up being hit by the backlash when he released it. I had chakra burns on my hands and arms for a week and then I was alright." Hinata explained

" That explains why you are so strong. I believe even with your regular chakra you'd still be strong, but not as strong as you are now." Sazanami said

" Arigatou for the compliment Sazanami-sama, but I'm really not that strong, so I don't understand?" Hinata said

Sazanami started to laugh, " Child the only ones that are stronger than you right now are the Kage's of this world and that boy that left with Kyuubi. The only reason the Kages beat you is their experience and the boy has more power than anyone of this world."

Hinata looked at her shocked, " Are you telling me I have the charka level of a Sannin?" Hinata asked

Sazanami thought for a minute, " Ah Sannin, yes your power is at their level, actually a little higher though."

" But how?" Hinata asked shocked at the eight-tails words

" As I said before high level chakra. When the boy hit you with Kyuubi's chakra some was absorbed into your body and became your. Didn't you wonder how you healed so fast from chakra burns that severe?" Sazanami said

" I never really…." Hinata said and looked at Umi, " I have to tell him."

" He's not going to be happy about this you know." Umi said

" I know, but he has a right to know and I'm not going to hide it from him. I still haven't told him of Tsunade-sama's decision about the fight either." Hinata said

" I understand Kyuu and I will stay in you room tonight then." Umi spoke

" Arigatou Umi-san." Hinata said

" So since I'm here why don't you show me what you can do so far with the Mizu Kitsune Jutsus Hinata-chan." Sazanami said

The two nodded and walked a little off to start training and showing the Head Mizu Kitsune what the girl could do. At lunch time the two stopped again for a break.

" Hinata-chan you have fully master the basic Mizu Kitsune Jutsus and even have a couple of the low level one down. I am very impressed." Sazanami said

" Arigatou Sazanami-sama." Hinata thanked her bowing

" If you ever need help I will come." Sazanami said and disappeared in a puff of smoke

" Hinata-chan you should feel privileged. Not many take favor with Sazanami-hime so easily." Umi said

Hinata blushed at this and nodded as they headed indoors to fix lunch. After they ate the two went to the hospital and Hinata worked with Tsunade on Medical Jutsus. Hinata had just returned and was working out back when Naruto and Kyuubi emerged from the woods all beat up. Hinata and Umi rushed over to them.

" Kyuu what happened?" Umi asked

" Those damn Oki Tora that's what happened." Naruto said annoyed as he took of what was left of his shirt. The two saw there were claw marks all over his torso and were slowly fading away, " I swear next time you run into them Umi I could care less how many you kill they need to be taught a lesson."

" I will remember that Naruto-kun especially how beat up the two of you look now." Umi said

" Well I'm going to go get dinner started. Naruto go up and get the medical kit out I'll be up in a minute to fix those wound that are still open up." Hinata said to him

Naruto looked at her retreating for confused, " Umi did something happen while we were gone?"

" Iie, why?" Umi replied knowing Hinata wanted to tell Naruto herself

" Nothing. Kyuubi you might want to take a bath." Naruto said to him as he walked into the house

" Like I didn't know that." Kyuubi grumbled, " Really Umi what happened?"

" I'll tell you later tonight we're going to stay in Hinata-chan's old room tonight so they can be alone." Umi said

" That bad huh?" Kyuubi said

Umi shook her head, " Hinata-chan is just not sure how he's going to take the news." Umi said

With that that the two headed inside to have dinner once Hinata had started dinner she went upstairs to cover the wound that were still open on Naruto. Dinner was like always Naruto explained to Hinata what he and Kyuubi did and Hinata did the same. At the end Naruto said they could start sparing again the next day if she'd like. She agreed and they start first thing in the morning. As they started to get ready for bed Naruto noticed Kyuubi and Umi had disappeared.

" Hinata-chan have you seen Kyuubi and Umi? They've disappeared." Naruto asked

" They're staying in my room tonight I need to talk to you." Hinata said as the two headed to Naruto's room

"As they entered Hinata sat on his bed and Naruto came and sat beside of her, " Is everything alright?" Naruto asked

" Naruto-kun listen I need for you to let me tell you something and not get upset over this." Hinata said

" Now why would I…" Naruto was stopped my Hinata's pointer finger on his lip

" Just hear me out ok." Hinata said and Naruto nodded

" When you and Kyuubi left this morning Sazanami talked with Umi and I some more we found out something. My chakra has increased and is at upper Sannin level." Hinata said

" That's great Hinata-chan." Naruto said happy for this news but Hinata's face didn't show happiness, " It's not great?"

" Well it is, but I don't think you're going to like why it's so high." Hinata said

" Ok, why?" Naruto questioned

" The accident…" Hinata started and Naruto cringed at her words, " …the charka that was expelled when it hit me some of it was absorbed into my chakra system."

" NANI!" Naruto said upset at this standing up

" Naruto-kun!" Hinata said upset at his outburst

" Right sorry." Naruto said and sat back down on the bed

" Nothing wrong Naruto-kun it has just given me extra chakra that's how my chakra level is so high now and why I ws able to summon Sazanami-sama and didn't get tired afterwards." Hinata explained

" Still Hinata-chan it's my fault that happened to you and I should have been more careful and you wouldn't have been hurt." Naruto said worried about what the chakra might do to her later on

" It doesn't matter it'll only help me get stronger to help everyone that I love. But there's more." Hinata said

" Great." Naruto said not happy about that

" I've been debating on whether to tell you this or not, but I finally decided today. About two weeks ago Neji-nii-san came over with some new from Tsunade-sama." Hinata said

" What's going on now?" Naruto asked knowing something was wrong

" They've decided to have the fight in the Chuunin Arena." Hinata started

" Ok, so what's the big deal about that? Its just more room for you to kick you Imoto's ass." Naruto said

" She's having the whole village attend." Hinata said softly

" SHES WHAT!" Naruto yelled, " Is she insane? She's can't..."

Hinata placed her hand on his to calm him, " She doing it to embarrass the elders. When I win they'll see how wrong they were and be humiliated in front of the entire village."

" I know why she's doing it, but did she even consider you?" Naruto asked

Hinata who had been looked at the floor looked at him shocked, " Me?"

" Yeah you. I know you're fine around friends and family, but we're talking about the whole village Hinata-chan and no offense, but you get shy in big crowds." Naruto said to her

Hinata was shocked that Naruto knew her so well in such little time being together he could understand her. She smiled at him and hugged him.

" Arigatou Naruto-kun." Hinata said

" For what?" Naruto asked retuning the hug but also confused

" For caring about what I want." Hinata said

Naruto chuckled at this, " I always do. So how about we go to sleep we do have a big day tomorrow with you and me sparing"

Hinata giggled nodded and the two laid down in each others arms and fell asleep.

* * *

Kumo-nin – Cloud Ninja

Kazan – Volcano

Inari – Shinto God of Harvest his messenger animals are foxes

Geji Mau – Fuzzy Eyebrows

Sazanami – Ripple


	7. Surprise Attack, Fight Begins

It was now the day of the anticipated fight. All of Konoha was excited about this since they had found out they were all allowed to come and watch as everyone was making there was to the stadium. Naruto, Hinata, Umi and Kyuubi were doing some last minute sparing.

" Alright I think we need to head out." Umi said stopping the spar

Naruto looked up into the sky at where the sun was, " She's right Hinata-chan if we spar any longer you're going to be late for the fight and I for one don't want you disqualified."

" The feelings mutual." Hinata replied

The group entered the house As Naruto and Hinata changed and headed out with Umi and Kyuubi. As the two exited Naruto was now wearing the short shirt with his Chuunin vest overtop of it, but instead of it being green it was black and the spiral he always had on the right side of his jacket sleeves was now in the middle of the back of his vest. The shirt had flames on the ends of both sleeves. He was wearing blue pants with his kunai holder wrapped around him right leg. About half way up his lower leg he had wrapped them up and had his sandals on overtop of them. He had his father mask hung at his side wanting to wear it to scare the elders. Hinata also had a new outfit courtesy of Tsunade, who had gone with her to buy her something that wasn't so loose. She still had her blue Capri pant with the kunai pouch also on her right leg. Her shirt was solid white with her Chuunin vest over top of it too, but like Naruto's it wasn't green, but lilac in color with her spiral flame on the middle of the back. As she came out this was the first time for Naruto to see her with her new outfit.

" Well what do you think?" Hinata asked worried turning around

Naruto stood there dumbstruck as seconds passed he finally found his voice, " Hinata-chan you look awesome. Now if only you had a mask like mine too."

" That can be arranged." Kyuubi said as Umi moved forward

In her mouth was a mask like Naruto, but where there was red on his, her was lilac to match her outfit.

Naruto smiled at this, " That's better. Mine for Hi no Kitsune and yours for Mizu no Kitsune."

Hinata giggled at this and nodded, " Lets go."

" Right." Naruto said back as they started to head to the arena

As the group got to the edge of the forest though they were attacked by enemy ninjas. The group formed a circle to face the enemy. It was then that Hinata saw who they were.

" Kumo." Hinata whispered

" I know Hinata-chan, but we can take them." Naruto said confident because of all their training

What Naruto didn't know is by then Hinata was frozen in fear reliving the events that happened to her when she was kidnapped as a child. As one of the ninjas attack Naruto managed to block the blow that was heading for Hinata.

" Hinata-chan come on you have to help me." Naruto said

He looked behind her to see her eyes full of fear.

" Shimatta I forgot these are the guys that tried to kidnap her. Umi, Kyuubi we have to protect Hinata-chan she too scared to fight." Naruto said

" Right." Kyuubi and Umi spoke

A number of the ninja halted hearing the name Naruto call one of the foxes and that they also talked back to him.

" Did you hear that?" one asked

" You did too? I thought I had just lost it." Another said

" I really am starting to hate this order." The first one said back

" Join the club." The other said back

One ninja came up and started to fight Naruto kunai to kunai.

" You know if this is a kunai fight you want I think something a little bit more appropriate is in order for you." Naruto said as he threw down the kunai

He reached to his side and pulled off his father mask and placed it on his face smiling at the fear that was starting to come into the man's eyes. As he reached into his pouch his found one of the kunais he was looking for. As it emerged the man's eyes grew wide and fear showed easily in them now. The blade glistened in the sun showing they had just been polished the three point were sharp and deadly.

" Now for you to see why you don't mess with the Kiroi Senko Musuko or his girlfriend." Naruto said as he disappeared from sight, as a black streak was all that was left.

The man looked left to right and didn't see anything. He finally calmed himself down and stood still trying hearing for Naruto. A gust of wind came from the right and he brought up his kunai just in time to block Naruto three-pronged kunai. Again and again the man blocked Naruto's attacked.

" You're good I'll admit that." Naruto's voice carried in the air, " But not good enough."

As he appeared in front of the man chakra now covered his kunai as the man went to block his kunai again his was cut in half. Then man stood shocked over this.

" How?" he asked

" My element is Kaze. You had no chance of winning. Nighty night." Naruto said as he delivered a spinning kick to the mans head knocking him out

" Umi, Kyuubi deal with them, but don't kill them. We're going to have to take them to Ibiki for questioning later." Naruto instructed to two

They nodded at his words.

Umi had taken on three of the Kumo-nin while staying in her kit form. This allowed her to maneuver faster around the ninjas, but also it was harder for them to catcher her.

_This is strange I'd have thought they'd use jutsus by now, but they're only using pure Tai-jutsu or just trying to capture me. Something is not right here._ Umi though as she managed to dodge one ninja and in the process have him run into another knocking them out.

" Two down one to go." Umi said

Kyuubi had decided to increase his size and was now a Sanbi Kitsune dealing with his five opponents. Two had tried to sneak up on him from behind, but his used two of his tail and knocked their heads together putting them out of the fight.

" Now who next?" Kyuubi asked the three Kumo-nin left in front of him

One pulled out a katana and yelled as he rushed forward to Kyuubi. He disappeared hoping to catch the fox off guard, but Kyuubi saw every one of his movements. As he brought his blade down Kyuubi jumped off to the side avoiding the blades edge. Suddenly Kyuubi's mouth expanded as he blew out a stream of fire onto the blade of the katana. As the man dropped the blade the metal melted down into a puddle of steel.

" Pathetic. Not very good craftsmanship if you ask me. Next time you buy a blade make sure its been reinforced with chakra that way it'll hold out better against Katon attack." Kyuubi said annoyed the man wasn't really challenging him too much.

" Kyuubi stop playing with them and just knock them out." Naruto shouted to him annoyed with the fox

" Kit it's no fun if I can't toy with them." Kyuubi said

" Kyuu just knock them out. I'm finished with my already." Umi said to him

" Fine spoil all my fun." Kyuubi said

He disappeared from his spot as the last three fell to the ground unconscious.

" Happy now?" Kyuubi asked upset he could play with them longer

As the three continued the fight the never ending number of Kumo-nins one managed to sneak up behind Hinata. Umi though saw this rushed to a still frozen Hinata's aid. The ninja was about to render the girl unconscious when Umi launched herself at the ninja biting hard into his wrist it started dripping blood. The ninja howled in pain over what she had done and looked down at her angry.

" Damn kitsune." He said as he jerked her off his wrist causing more blood to flow

He then flung Umi to the side causing her to hit a tree.

" Aahhh." She yelped as she hit the tree

The two boys stopped instantly hearing her pained yelp, but this also caused Hinata to snap out of her daze. She looked over to see Kyuubi rushing to Umi, who wasn't moving. Hinata turned around seeing the man that had hurt Umi behind her. She looked at him as coldly as she could and he stopped and seemed to be frozen in fear.

" You have just made the biggest mistake of your life." Hinata said as she spoke, "HAKURO TENBU!"

As she spoke Hinata's chakra engulfed her hands and attacked the man with a number of Jyuuken blows. Then ninja was pushed back by each of these blows as Hinata's hand started to glow brighter with each hit as she finally stopped the chakra in her hands released causing the ninja to be blow away and into a tree and be knocked out. The other Kumo-nins stopped what they were doing shocked at what the girl had just done.

" Have you ever seen a Hyuuga do that?" one asked the other shook his head

Hinata rushed over to where Umi was and was met by Naruto.

" You ok?" Naruto asked her

" Hai, sorry." Hinata said upset

" Don't worry about I would of frozen up too. Kyuu how is she? " Naruto asked

" She's just unconscious from the blow to the tree. You two go deal with the rest and I'll heal her up." Kyuubi said

" Right." Naruto said back as he stood to finish this fight

" Iie Naruto-kun, you've protected me enough. It's time I fight back." Hinata said walking in front of Naruto

" Hinata-chan are you sure?" Naruto questioned

She looked back and smiled at him and nodded.

" Then go kick some Kumo-nins ass Hinata-chan." Naruto said as she started to walk forward, " Oh and don't use too many Jutsus you need to save you chakra.

" Hai." She said back as she moved to the middle of the Kumo-nins

She glared at them and most were now frozen in fear, " You just hurt one of my friends, big mistake."

She settled into Jyuuken stance as she prepared to fight what was left of the Kumo-nins. As looked around noticing how many were actually now unconscious and Naruto was walking over to them and hauling them all to one place and tying them up. She looked around her now counting how many were left.

…_Hachi, Kyuu, I only have to defeat nine. I need to end this fast or I'm going to be late and disqualified._ Hinata thought, _I know how to finish it quickly the only problem is if they'll figure out what I'm doing before I'm able to finish._

" I'll just have to chance it." Hinata said

In an instant she was gone.

" Where did she go?" one asked

" I don't know. She couldn't have just disappeared." Another said

Naruto chuckled at their confusion, _I'm glad I taught her that jutsu now._

Hinata was currently speeding around the group looking for whom she should strike first.

_I'll move from the back and head forward that way they won't be able to attack me and the ones in the front won't see what's happening until I'm halfway up there._ Hinata thought

As she got behind each ninja she delivered a Jyuuken strike knocking them unconscious. The ninjas were still searching for her when suddenly only three were left standing.

" What the hell is going on?" one asked confused and scared

" She can't be that good." Another spoke

" Ba…ka." Naruto said as they all looked at him, " Who do you thinks been helping her train for these past 2 months."

" So it was true the rumors." One said and fell to the ground unconscious

The two left went back-to-back searching every direction to find the girl. One Kumo gasped for air as he went down to the ground unconscious. The only one left was now trembling with fear not knowing what to do now.

_This is insane the elder said she wasn't going to be any trouble. She just kicked most of our asses and we can't even tell where she is._ He thought _This is too much trouble there is no way she's going to loose and I'm not will to be killed._

" I give up." The man spoke

Hinata who was about the deliver the knocked out blow stopped directly in front of him, " Why?"

It was then the man released the Henge he was using. Hinata gasped in shock.

" What the hell? You're a Hyuuga?" Naruto questioned

Umi was now awake and moving over to Hinata with Kyuubi beside of her.

" Hai, we were under order from the elders to detain you so you'd miss the fight, but I see that you are stronger than the elders give you credit for. Please forgive me Hinata-sama." The Hyuuga bowed down to Hinata

" Stand up." Hinata said and the man did what he was told, " You are from the Branch Family?"

The man cringed at this question and nodded, " What did they threaten all of you with?" Hinata asked

" Huh?" he said looking up at her confused and surprised he ask this question

" I know they had to threaten you to have you all attack me. So what did they threaten you with?" Hinata asked

" Our families they'd kill then using the Juin Jutsu." He said

Naruto growled in anger over this, " When I get a hold of them I'll give them that damn seal."

Hinata smiled at his words, " I agree Naruto-kun. What is your name?"

" Kyou, Hinata-sama." He said

" Well then Kyou I have a fight to get to and I believe I'm almost out of time. I'm going to leave you here with the others. Naruto-kun is still going to have Ibiki come, but please explain to him what you know and he won't be too harsh." Hinata said

" Hai Hinata-sama and arigatou." Kyou said

" Naruto-kun we need to get to the arena and fast." Hinata said looking at him

" Way ahead of you Hinata-chan." Naruto said as he jumped on top of a horse size Kyuubi's back

Umi was standing beside of them smiling and equally as large, " Come on Hinata can't be almost late without making a grand entrance." Umi said

" Yeah you have too hanging around Konoha Number One Surprise Ninja for so long." Naruto said his mask pulling his make on

Hinata grabbed hers and placed it on her face too as she got on Umi. She looked over at Naruto and nodded and they disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

In the arena the villager were all wondering where Hinata was.

" Where the hell are they. If Otouto makes her late I'm going to castrate him." Tsunade threatened

Jiraiya gulped at her words and slowly started to move away from her. She reached out though and caught his jacket pulling him back to her. He puller him down and looked him in the eyes, " And he's not the only one I'll do it too."

Jiraiya paled at this, _Gaki please get here soon.

* * *

_

Over where the elders were most were smiling that Hinata still hadn't shown up.

" Only two more minutes and she'll be disqualified." Damasu said to Sanji who nodded

" Hai, I'm sure the Branch Member will keep them busy if they value their families lives." Sanji said

* * *

Elsewhere in the arena Naruto and Hinata's friends sat.

" Where the hell can Otouto be?" Sasuke questioned worried

" Maybe he's trying to outdo you from the first Chuunin Exams Sasuke." Shikamaru said annoyed at waiting

" If he is he's a bigger baka than I thought." Sasuke shot back

" **IF THAT BAKA KITSUNE DOESN'T GET HERE SOON I'M GOING TO HUNT HIM DOWN MYSELF." **Sakura said releasing her Inner Sakura

" Sakura calm down." Sasuke said to her

* * *

Hanabi in the mean time was down in the arena tapping her foot on the ground getting annoyed at having to wait one her sister.

" Judge can't we just disqualify her?" Hanabi asked annoyed

Genma who was down with Hanabi looked over at her annoyed she had asked this question again.

He sighed, " Like I said before Hanabi-sama, Hinata-sama is allowed an allotted time to get here before she's disqualified. I don't know why your so worried, think you'll lose?" Genma asked smirking

" NO! I just hate waiting like this it's boring." Hanabi said not flustered from his question

* * *

Up in the stands Hiashi and Neji were hearing what she was saying. Hiashi sighed at this predicament.

" Don't worry Hiashi-sama she'll show up." Neji said trying to reassure him

Hiashi looked over at him smiled and nodded

_Hinata-sama, Naruto where are you?_ Neji thought looking up into the sky

" ONE MINUTE TILL THE FIGHT IS CALLED." Genma's voice boomed through the arena

Genma watched his clock moved the senbon in his mouth and shut the watch.

" Seeing as….." he started but was interrupted when the dirt in the arena erupted

" WHAT THE HELL?" Tsunade shouted

As the dust cleared there stood two large three-tailed foxes with riders on them one in black and the other in lilac.

" State you name." Genma said smiling

The one in lilac looked up at the elders who gasped and then at Genma who also looked shocked. She stepped off of Umi and moved towards Genma.

" Hyuuga Hinata." She said as she removed her mask and tossed it to the other rider

Once she dismounted Umi started to shrink to back to the size of a kit. She fox barked at her and she looked at it.

" Umi you stay with Naruto-kun. I'll be fine." Hinata said

Umi nodded and moved over to Naruto, who was now dismounting Kyuubi and he started to shrink. The two foxes jumped onto his shoulder and sat there. Naruto moved over to Hinata and removed his mask placing both of them at his side.

" Kick her ass Hinata-chan." Naruto said to her and kissed her on the cheek

Hinata blushed at this, but nodded and moved to the other side of the arena across from Hinata.

" So Ane-san decided to join us?" Hanabi asked annoyed

" Hanabi I'm sorry for the wait, but I was detained." Hinata said, as she settled into a stance no Hyuuga had see before

" Neji do you know what that is?" Hiashi asked

" It resembles her Jyuuken stance, but she's modified it moving it lower to the ground. It almost looks like a combo of the Jyuuken and the Tai-jutsu style her teammate Kiba does." Neji said

" What the hell kind of stance is that?" Hanabi asked

" Something new." Hinata said smiling

* * *

As Naruto, Umi and Kyuubi made their way up the three were meet by Gaara and his sibling.

" Hey guys." Naruto said waving to them

" Naruto." Gaara said smiling

" Why are you here?" Naruto questioned confused by this

" Hokage-sama asked us here." Kankurou said smiling

" Huh, that's strange I wonder why?" Naruto said

" I wonder why indeed." Kankurou said and got hit up the head by Temari's Tessen

" Anyways come on we saved you a seat with all of us." Temari said

" All of you?" Naruto questioned

" Hai, your friends. We're all sitting together." Gaara said

" Though Temari is too close to that Shika guy for my liking." Kankurou complained

" Urusai." Temari said hitting him with her Tessen again

Naruto laughed at this, " I'll be there in a little bit I need to see Obaa-chan and Ero-sennin first."

" Right now?" Gaara asked

Naruto looked at him seriously, " Yeah it's why we were almost late."

Kyuubi and Umi had jumped off Naruto shoulder now.

" Alright Umi can you do something for me if you're feeling up to it?" Naruto asked

" Hiashi and Neji." Umi said

" Yep." Naruto said to her

" I'm on it." Umi said and zipped down the hall to where Hiashi's scent was coming from

" Kit what about Ibiki?" Kyuubi asked

Naruto closed his eyes and looked up the hallway to the Hokage's stand, " He's already up there."

With that Naruto walked off to the Hokage stand.

" Kyuubi what's going on." Temari asked

" Something the Hyuuga elders did and believe me Kit isn't to happy about it, so I wouldn't mess with him too much if I were you Kankurou." Kyuubi said looking at the puppeteer

Kankurou nodded at Kyuubi's warning as the group headed back to their seats. As they returned they noticed Kyuubi was with them, but no one else.

" Hey where's Naruto and Umi?" Ino asked

" Naruto had to go see Hokage-sama and Umi went to go retrieve Hiashi-sama and Neji for Naruto." Gaara said

" Kyuu what's going on?" Tenten asked

" He's going to tell them why we almost got Hinata disqualified. Though once she find out she's not going to be happy either." Kyuubi said

The group looked at him shocked and then each other.

" I wonder what happened?" Choji said munching on his tenth bag of BBQ chips

" I don't know Choji, but I'm not going in his mind to find out." Ino said looking at Kyuubi

* * *

As Naruto moved up the stairs to the Hokage's Stand Kotetsu and Izumo were running down the stair and ran right passed him stopped suddenly causing the two to loose their footing and fall down a couple stair, get back up and headed back to Naruto, who hadn't stopped at all.

" NARUTO." Izumo shouted getting his attention

" I'm already heading there don't worry." Naruto said knowing what they were suppose to be doing

" But why were you late?" Kotetsu asked

" I'll explain once I get everyone up here." Naruto said

" Everyone?" the two asked confused

" Yeah, Hiashi and Neji will be coming up in a little bit. Can you guys stand outside and guard it till then and make sure no Hyuuga elders come it. Got it." Naruto said angrily

The two gulped at how angry the boy sounded and nodded.

" Good." Naruto said as he opened the door to the stand and shut it behind him

The two Chuunin looked at each other shocked.

" Have you ever heard him that mad before?" Kotetsu asked

" Iie and I hate to see him fight when he's like that. Remember his Otousan." Izumo said shaking his head

The two shivered at the memory they had of an angry Yondaime when they were children.

* * *

As Naruto entered Jiraiya came rushing to him tears flowing from his eyes.

" Thank you, thank you, thank you." Jiraiya repeated over and over

" Jiraiya what did you do now?" Naruto asked annoyed

" It wasn't him it was you and since I couldn't threaten you I threatened him." Tsunade growled angrily glaring at him with Ibiki standing beside of her looking over at the boy

_He's radiating so much killer intent and Hokage-sama doesn't even notice it._ Ibiki thought

" Don't glare at me Tsunade there was a reason we were late." Naruto said angry

Tsunade and Jiraiya were shocked he had called them by their names. She sat back in her chair again.

" That bad huh?" she said

" You'll be a pisses as I am once I tell you." Naruto said

" So?" Jiraiya asked

" Hold on 5 more second." Naruto said counting down his finger and then pointing to the door

With that the door opened to reveal Neji followed by Hiashi and Umi.

" Gaki what's going on?" Tsunade asked

" We were attacked." Naruto said sitting down beside of Tsunade

" NANI?" the group said

* * *

Kiroi Senko – Yellow Flash

Tai-jutsu – Hand-to-Hand Techniques

Hakuro Tenbu – White Haze Dance

Jyuuken – Gentle Fist

Hachi – 8

Henge – Transform

Juin Jutsu – Caged Bird Technique

Senbon – Fighting Needles

Ane-san – Older Sister

Tessen – Metal Fighting Fan

Urusai – Shut up


	8. Hinata vs Hanabi, Tora vs Kitsune

" Naruto what's going on?" Hiashi asked

Naruto though was now looking over where the elders were hate seeping out from him. His killer intent rose and the group all shook with fear the elders also feeling this looked over to where it was coming from seeing Naruto. Sanji sneered at him activating his Byakugan. Naruto glared at him his eyes becoming slits and bleeding red. Sanji eyes grew wide at seeing this and Naruto mouthed 'we know' to him. It was then that Sanji stood up instantly and disappeared.

" Gaki what do you mean you were attacked?" Jiraiya asked

" Those damn elders." Naruto growled

Suddenly a commotion was heard outside the doors.

" Let me inside." A voice boomed

" That's Sanji-sama's voice." Neji said surprised

" I'm sorry Sanji-sama, but no one is allowed in right now." Kotetsu could be heard saying

Suddenly it sounded like there was a fight going on outside and then silence door flung open to reveal Sanji.

" Hokage-sama whatever this Oni says is a lie." Sanji said pointing to Naruto

I an instant Ibiki, Jiraiya and Neji were all by Sanji with kunais to his throat.

" Oh really Sanji-sama I think I'd like to hear what my Otouto has to say." Tsunade said

" Otouto?" Sanji questioned not knowing Tsunade thought highly of Naruto

It was then Umi started to sway on Naruto's shoulder and fall, but was caught by Naruto.

" Obaa-chan can you heal her?" Naruto asked worried

Tsunade stood up and took Umi from Naruto and her hands covered in green chakra as she healed the fox.

" Otouto what happened to her? One of her ribs was fractured and she's very low one chakra." Tsunade asked concerned

" It was his little surprise party." Naruto said thumbing over to Sanji

" Me I didn't do anything you bakemono." Sanji said enraged at his accusation

" THAT.IS.IT." Kyuubi said starting to grow in size chakra flaring, " Listen here you pompous prick. My wife was nearly killed because you threatened a bunch of your Branch Member with the Juin Jutsu on their families in order to have Hinata late so Hanabi could win by default. So DON'T TRY ME."

Sanji had paled at what was happening in front of him, " Hokage-sama kill it! I..I..it's the Kyuubi."

" I know." Tsunade said calmly still healing Umi

" YOU KNOW? You've know the Kyuubi has been released?" Sanji questioned extremely upset and on the verge of hyperventilating

" Baaaka. He's been out for over 2 months now. Oh and by the was Hanabi doesn't stand a chance." Naruto said looking down to the arena

Hinata sensing his presence looked up smiled and nodded.

* * *

" THE MATCH BETWEEN HYUUGA HINATA AND HYUUGA HANABI FOR LEADERSHIP OF THE HYUUGA CLAN WILL NOW BEING." Genma's voice echoed though the arena

The villagers all started to cheer at the announcement.

Tsunade had now finished healing Umi and placed her on Kyuubi's head. Kyuubi looked up at her see her look very tired, " Sleep Umi I'll tell you what happened when you wake up."

" Arigatou Kyuu." Umi said curling up and fall asleep on Kyuubi's head

" So Otouto you were saying something about being attacked?" Tsunade questioned sitting back down and looking down at the arena

" Onna did you not here what I said?" Kyuubi asked angry

" Hai, but you are angry where as Otouto is being rather calm right now." Tsunade told the fox

Kyuubi growled at his, but was tapped on his back by Naruto.

" Don't Kyuu." Naruto said to him

With that Naruto started to explain to the group what happened.

" It wasn't until Umi got hurt Hinata snapped out of it and boy was she pissed." Naruto said smiling

" Hah, that girl has never been angry in her life. You lie Oni." Sanji said

" No, she's been pissed before believe me I've been the cause of it numerous time and once she done with Hanabi you'll be next, Aho." Naruto said

Sanji started sputtering at this, " Hokage-sama he can't talk to me like that."

" Urusai you." Tsunade spat

" So what happened then Naruto?" Hiashi asked trying to control his rage

" Hinata knocked out the others. There was only one left and he gave up and told us everything about the elders ordering them to delay us and the threat of the Juin Jutsu on their families if they didn't comply." Naruto said

" But only the member they're guarding can do that." Neji said trying not to kill Sanji where he stood

" Naruto the one you left conscious where is he now and what was his name?" Hiashi asked

" Oh we left them where I tied the unconscious ones up. Ibiki you might want to go get them. They're by the edge of the forest where the Yondiame's house is. Kyou was the name of the one that explained everything to us." Naruto said

" Kyou?" Hiashi asked looking over at Sanji, " Isn't that your guard Sanji?"

" I didn't. He lies." Sanji said trying to deny he'd be caught

" BEGIN." Genma was heard saying

" We will continue this after the fight. Ibiki I know you'd like to see this, but I need you to go get that group and Kyou. Bring Kyou here if you will. Sanji you take a seat." Tsunade said as she took her finger covered in chakra and touched his forehead

" What did you do?" Sanji asked shocked and afraid of what she'd do to him

" You won't be able to walk for a while, just sit back and enjoy being humiliated." Tsunade said to him

* * *

Down in the arena Hanabi and Hinata were standing off. Both having already activated their Byakugan as Genma watched.

_Whoever makes the first move with likely lose._ Genma thought

Suddenly Hanabi moved for her pouched on either side of her legs. She pulled out kunais and shurikens from each and threw them at Hinata.

" Try to block these Ane-san. SHURIKEN KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU." Hanabi said as the six weapons multiplied into hundreds

Hinata stood up straight both arms out and palm up.

* * *

" Do it Hinata-chan." Naruto said

" She can't block those." Sanji said fully believing Hanabi would win

" Says you. She has an ultimate defense that can stop those in a second." Naruto said grinning madly

" Kaiten will not stop all of those." Sanji spat

" Now did I say it was Kaiten. The last time I saw Hinata-chan use this was when we went in search of the Bikouchyuu. It's something pure Hinata." Naruto said

* * *

" SHUGOHAKKE ROKUJUYON SHO." Hinata shouted as he hands started to glow

Soon her arms were moving so face she looked like she had multiple arms. The people in the stands gasped as this. As the weapons reached her range they started to be cut in half and drop to the ground in pieces as the last three dropped Hinata stopped her attack and went back into a defensive stance.

" Hanabi I suggest you try something else." Hinata said calmly

" WHAT WAS THAT!" Hanabi shouted

" A Hyuuga Jutsu." Hinata said smiling at her

" Nu-uh the elders showed me all the Hyuuga Jutsu and that wasn't one of them. I don't know that one." Hanabi said back annoyed

" They wouldn't I made it up all by myself." Hinata said

" YEA! GO HINATA-CHAN!" Naruto shouted jumping in the Hokage stand

Naruto's friends looked up at the stand to see him jumping up and down.

" Baka." The all said

* * *

Hanabi then rushed towards Hinata trying to sweep her off her feet. Hinata though jumped in the air twisting and landing behind Hanabi.

Hanabi turned around smiling, " Your in my attack range. HAKKE ROKUJUYON SHO."

Hinata, Neji and Hiashi were shocked at her words. Hanabi rushed forward as she started to strike Hinata pushing her back and then stopped.

" HAKKE ROKUJUYON SHO COMPLETE." Hanabi said

As she had pushed Hinata back, dirt on the ground had been forced up blocking everyone's view of Hinata. As the dust started to settle they were shocked by what they saw. Hinata was still standing, but was cover in what looked like water in the shape of a fox.

* * *

" Is it just me or does that sort of look like what happens to Naruto when he calls on Kyuubi's chakra?" Lee questioned

" I does but it made of mizu and not chakra." Sasuke said his Sharigan activated

Tsunade looked over at Naruto, who was smiling widely

" Otouto did you?" she asked

" Nope Umi taught her." Naruto said back

* * *

" Now I know that's not a Hyuuga Jutsu." Hanabi said

" You're right I call this Mizu Tate." Hinata said

" Well your Mizu Tate has an awfully finny shape to it." Hanabi said

In the stands Naruto and a couple of Hinata's friends started chuckling at this.

" Imouto do you really think we should just restrict ourselves to just our clan jutsus when learning other would make us stronger to protect the ones we love." Hinata asked

" We are Hyuuga. The strongest clan in all of Konoha no one could defeat us. Why do we need to learn jutsu from outside of our clan!" Hanabi spat back

" That is where you are wrong Imouto." Hinata said and disappeared from sight.

Hanabi looked frantically in all directions trying to see where Hinata had disappeared.

" Where is she?" Hiashi asked confused

" Oh lets just say I did teach her a few of my jutsus or Otousan's to be exact." Naruto said smiling his eyes darting here and there watching Hinata's movements

Sasuke was doing the same thing smiling all the while. Suddenly his eyes grew wide at what he saw.

" Sasuke-kun what's wrong." Sakura asked seeing his face

" Watch." Sasuke said

" I don't see her though." Sakura said

" Just watch where Hanabi is she's going to reappear soon." Sasuke said

The group watched Hanabi intently as Hinata finally reappeared with a ball in her hand.

* * *

Hanabi's eyes grew wide at the sudden appearance of her sister.

" MIZU RASENGAN." Hinata said throwing the ball at Hanabi and causing her to be pushed back 10 feet

As the dust settled Hanabi was pushing herself up off the ground, " I don't understand? Who are you? You aren't my Ane-san she was never this strong."

" You are wrong Imouto I just never wanted to hurt you because of all the pushing the elders were already doing to you." Hinata said

" Then why stop now?" Hanabi asked angry her sister had pitied her

" Because before that you were never able to create a lethal blow either or summon." Hinata said

" How do you know of that?" Hanabi said stunned by her words

Hinata smiled at her, " You thought you were the first to summon the Yuki Tora. Iie, I have been able to summon them for months now. Much longer than you." Hinata said

* * *

Hiashi looked over at Sanji, " How can she summon the Yuki Tora only the head is to be able to summon them?"

" You aren't the only one who know how to summon them. We just have to go through trials, just like you." Sanji said with this Hiashi started to laugh at this, " What's so funny."

" Trials? The true head never has to go through any trials. The Yuki Tora accepts them instantly." Hiashi said smiling at giving this news to Sanji

" NANI?" Sanji said surprised by this news

* * *

" Tell me Imouto were you able to finish the trials?" Hinata asked

" Hai and I can summon Yuki now." Hanabi said proudly

" That's good to know, but you will not be the head of the clan." Hinata said

" I CAN SUMMON THE YUKI TORA. I'M TO BE HEAD!" Hanabi shouted in anger

" Iie, the head never has to go through the trails asked Yuki yourself." Hinata said

" YOU'RE LYING AND I'M GOING TO PROVE IT. KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU." Hanabi said as a cloud of smoke engulfed her

Once it cleared Hanabi was sitting comfortably on top of a giant Snow Tiger.

" Hanabi-sama you summoned me?" Yuki questioned

" Hai Yuki-sama my Ane-san said she never had to go through the trails and I summoned you to say she's lying." Hanabi said happy she'd get the truth now

" But she isn't." Yuki said glancing up at her

Hanabi's arms that were once folded now slacked and she looked at the tiger shocked,

" Nani?"

" Hinata-sama is the oldest therefore never had to go through the trials to prove her worth. That is what the trails are for, for those that aren't seen worthy to us until they prove themselves." Yuki explained

" So I proved myself then." Hanabi said smugly

" Only because the elders helped you." Yuki said telling her the truth

" I DON'T CARE I SUMMONED YOU SO I WANT YOU TO ATTACK ANE-SAN!" Hanabi said angered by the truth she was hearing from the tiger

Yuki sighed and looked at Hinata her eyes full of regret, " Hinata-sama I am sorry, but she is the one that summoned me so I have to listen to her."

" It's alright Yuki I still have some jutsus up my sleeve." Hinata said fully understanding the tigers' predicament

* * *

" What does she mean by that?" Neji questioned

" That would be my doing." Naruto answered smiling

" What? You did more than teach her your personal jutsus?" Tsunade asked

" Oh just made a contract with the kitsunes." Naruto said casually as he pulled out a small scroll adding chakra to it the scroll grew in size, " Here Neji catch."

Naruto threw the now large scroll over to Neji. His hand catching it noticing it didn't weight anything.

" Naruto what is this?" Neji asked

" Summoning contract for kitsunes. Once you sign it have the other with Tenten sign it too. I want you all to be able to summon them." Naruto said smiling

" Is that ok with the boss?" Jiraiya asked

Naruto chuckled, " Yeah it's ok with him. Oh and if I happen to disappear don't worry too much."

" Why?" Tsunade asked questioning him raising an eyebrow to his words

" Oh you'll see." Naruto said smiling to them taking the masks off and placing them by Tsunade

* * *

Down in the arena Hinata stood there smiling at her sister.

" I don't know what you're so happy about Ane-san you can't summon Yuki anymore." Hanabi said smugly

" Iie, I can't. But that doesn't mean she was my only summons either." Hinata said smiling at a confused Hanabi, _Yuki's the boss Yuki Tora I'm going to have to go all out on this and hope I still have enough chakra afterwards if needed._

Hinata looked at Naruto, who nodded at her and she nodded back. Suddenly she looked back to see Yuki rushing at her.

" KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU." Hinata shouted as she and the entire arena was engulfed in smoked

A loud roar of pain was heard as the audience waited for the smoke to clear to see what Hinata summoned. As the smoked started to thin Yuki was seen slowly backing away with a wide-eyed Hanabi on her back.

" How? It can't be! He's not suppose to still be alive." Hanabi started babbling

As the smoke cleared Hinata was now sitting on top of a Golden Kyuubi.

" Otouto how?" Tsunade asked but as she looked at where Naruto once was he was now gone

She looked down at the Kyuubi and over to the former Kyuubi, who nodded.

" I'm going to kill him." Tsunade growled

" Is that?" Sakura asked not believing what she was seeing

Sasuke nodded his head.

" Did you guys know he could still do that?" Ino asked

Both Sasuke and Sakura shook their heads.

" This is going be good." Kankurou said with Gaara nodding

Hinata looked down at the fox she now sat on top of.

" You called Hinata-chan." The fox voice said happily

Hinata seeing the golden fur knew whom it was instantly, " Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looked up at her and winked, " Gomen Hinata-chan, but you must have me mistake with the summon creator. I'm just the new Kyuubi."

All Naruto friends and the adults that knew him were wide-eyed with shock from this new information.

" I do believe you called me to help you fight Yuki and your Imouto?" Naruto asked

" Hai I needed your help Kyuubi-kun." Hinata said playing along

The audience gasped at her using –kun at the end for the powerful Kyuubi. Naruto thought just chuckled at this.

" Very well since you are the creators mate I will help." Naruto said hoping no one could see the blush on his cheeks

Everyone could see Hinata's though as she nodded.

Yuki though surprised and shocked by this news knew she couldn't win and neither would Hanabi with Hinata's level of skills now.

" Hanabi-sama I'm going to tell you this and I wish for you to think about it, but that summons of Hinata-sama's level of power is so high I seem like a cub Tora to him. Also, Hinata-sama has progresses so much further then you it would take you years to catch up to the level she had now. I suggest you give up." Yuki said

" When I want your opinion I'll ask for it." Hanabi spat not liking the tiger's words

Yuki sighed at the immaturity of the girl, " Well why are we standing here they're talking attack them." Hanabi said angrily

Yuki rolled her eyes as she moved to start her attack. Naruto though saw this, but paid no attention as he continued to talk to Hinata.

" Baka's going to get both of them killed." Ino said

" Why isn't he doing anything?" Hiashi asked nervous at this

" Just watch." Kyuubi said knowing the two were safe

" LOOK OUT!" Sakura shouted

Yuki brought her claws down to slash Naruto, but in a second he was gone and on the other side of the arena. The audience gasped at his movements.

" Did he just use Shushin in kitsune form?" Jiraiya asked

" Yep." Kyuubi said smiling, " But that's not all. Umi has been working with Hinata too."

" So Hinata-chan how about we liven thing up a bit?" Naruto asked mischievous playing in his voice

" I couldn't agree with you more Kyuubi-kun." Hinata said giggling at this, " What do you suggest?"

" Oh how about the trick we did on the other kitsunes?" Naruto questioned smirking

" She won't know what hit her." Hinata said

" Right and it'll knock Yuki out and that summon has drained her of most of her chakra. Whereas you still have most of yours." Naruto said

" Even with summoning you?" Hinata asked shocked

" Sannin level remember." Naruto said

" Right." Hinata said

As Yuki came rushing at Hinata and Naruto again she started her attack.

" SHINOBIGAESHI NO KOORUTTA." Yuki said as spike started to erupt form the ground

Naruto though jumped back dodging each one as they emerged. As he was doing this he was smiling all the while.

_He's just playing with us. _Yuki thought

" Well do something they're just dodging them." Hanabi commanded

" BAUFUU YUKI NO JUTSU." Yuki shouted as a blizzard rose up around the arena

* * *

The audience had to cover their faces from the fierceness of the storm.

" Naruto-kun it's too strong." Hinata said trying to hold on as the storm howled around them

But as soon as it started it stopped. Hinata uncovered her face to see that the storm was still going on around them, but they were being protected from it.

" How?" Hinata questioned

" Did you forget Hinata-chan I'm not only a Hi no Kitsune, but also a Kaze no Kitsune too." Naruto said smiling at her, " I've got a Kaze Tate up around us right now, so since Yuki and the others are busy why don't we get started on our plan."

" Do you want to start off or should I?" Hinata asked

" I'll start it and melt the snow and then finish Yuki off after that you can attack Hanabi and then immobilize her and win the fight. Oh and Sanji decided to pay Obaa-chan and us a visit." Naruto said now remembering this little bit of info

" Is he detained?" Hinata asked sternly

" Oh yeah, if three kunais to the throat and then Obaa-chan paralyzing him for a couple hours is detaining. Ibiki was on his way to grab Kyou and the others. Turn out Kyou is Sanji's personal guard, so his threat could be done." Naruto said, " Ready?"

Hinata nodded.

" Yuki sorry to do this to you, but I'm kinda tiring of playing so I'm ending this." Naruto's voice could be heard over the blizzard

" Oh really kitsune how can you attack what you can't see." Hanabi shot back

" That's easy really." Naruto said

A large gust of wind blew through the arena causing the blizzard to disappear in the middle was standing Yuki and Naruto. Naruto and Hinata fine without a single flake on them.

" How?" the elders questioned

" KAZAN NO BAKUHATSU NO JUTSU." Naruto shouted

The arena started to rumble as Genma jumped to the arena's ledge. Suddenly the ground started to crack as steam seeped from it.

" Ha a little seam that's it?" Hanabi taunted

" Wait for it." Naruto said smiling

Suddenly Yuki jumped to avoid the shot of lava that had just come from beneath her. Each time she moved though the eruptions followed her until she was singed on the side by one of the lava eruptions. Yuki yowled in pain from this, but continued jumping. She was hit two more time from the lava explosions and was panting by them.

" You sorry Neko come on fight back." Hanabi said not understanding Yuki was outmatched

Suddenly she was flung from Yuki's back as an eruption of lava engulfed the tiger and she disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

" You'll have to summon her later to heal her Hinata-chan." Naruto said and then glared at Hanabi, who was now shaking with fright, " Seems like your summons saved you from the lava. Though I would personally be glad to be gone. You aren't a very good partner to fight with. Hinata-chan since I'm not needed anymore I will let you handle the rest."

* * *

With that Naruto disappeared in a cloud of smoke and reappeared beside of Tsunade.

" I'm going to kill you. Why didn't you tell me?" Tsunade said to the smiling boy

" Hey I'm still allowed to keep some secrets and I figured if I told you the baka elders would somehow find out." Naruto explained

" You were loving doing that weren't you?" Tsunade asked glaring at him

Naruto just shrugged and looked down to watch the rest of the fight.

Down on the arena Hanabi was panting from breath her chakra nearly depleted from the summons.

_I'll have to end this quickly Ane-san is probably as tired as I am. _Hanabi though standing up straight

She took a kunai in her hand and held it out as she rushed forward towards Hinata. Hinata did a couple of hand seals and slammed her palms into the ground.

" Mizu Haretsu no Jutsu." She whispered

Again the ground started to rumble and Hanabi stopped and looked all around the shaking arena ground. As Hanabi started to move toward Hinata the ground erupted again this time water spewing out of it. Hanabi jumped back and stopped waiting for the next eruption, but it didn't come. Again she ran forward and the same thing happened.

" What the?" Hanabi questioned confused by the delay

" Imouto you might as well give up the jutsu I used will only allow you within a few feet of me and will attack. It doesn't matter which direction you come from and even if you can go underground it won't work." Hinata said

" I will never give up." Hanabi said panting from the fight lasting so long

" Very well you leave me no choice." Hinata said

Again she did some hand seals and slammed her palms into the ground.

" MIZU O KUSARI NO JUTSU." Hinata said

All the holes that either water or lava came from now had water raising from them and hovering ten feet in the air. The rushing of the moving water was deafening in the arena. Naruto and any Inuzuka had to cover their ears with them being sensitive to sound. Suddenly the tower of water started to head towards Hanabi with what strength she had left she tried to fight back.

" Kaiten." Hanabi said spinning around

She only lasted a few minutes before what was left of her chakra was depleted and she stood there tired and defenseless. She panted for breath as the water again descended on her. Unable to move she covered her face waiting for the impact of the water. What she didn't expect though is for the water to surround her arms, legs and torso and hold her about 2 feet off the ground.

" What is this?" Hanabi questioned surprised the jutsu didn't knock her into the arena wall

" Mizu o Kusari, a Mizu no Kitsune jutsu meant to hold the enemy in place to deliver the final blow. For you though it's over Imouto. You're chakra has been depleted you have lost." Hinata said walking up to her

Hanabi hung her head knowing it was true. Genma smiled knowing Hinata was right Hanabi was exhausted and could fight back anymore.

" WINNER HYUUGA HINATA." Genma announced

* * *

Bakemono – Monster

Juin Jutsu – Cursed Seal

Onna – Woman

Aho – Asshole

Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutus – Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique

Kaiten – Spin

Shugohakke Rokujuyon Sho – Protection of the 8 Trigram 64 Palms

Hakke Rokujuyon Sho – 8 Trigram 64 Palm

Mizu Tate – Water Shield

Mizu Rasengan – Water Rasengan

Shinohigaeshi no Koorutta – Frozen Spikes

Baufuu Yuki no Jutsu – Blizzard Technique

Kaze no Kitsune – Wind Fox

Kaze Tate – Wind Shield

Kazan no Makuhatsu no Jutsu – Volcanic Eruption Technique

Neko – Cat

Mizu Haretsu no Jutsu – Water Explosion

Mizu o Kusari no Jutsu – Water Chains Technique


	9. One House, New Heir

The silent audience began to cheer loudly for Hinata. With that Hinata released the jutsu on Hanabi and the Medical team came out and carried her away to treat her for chakra depletion. Naruto got on the ledge of the stand and jumped down landing and causing dust to fly up around him. Unfazed by this he rushed over to Hinata hugged her swinging her around in the process.

" That my girl. You were great Hinata-chan." Naruto said laughing twirling the girl around

Hinata giggled at his words, " I couldn't have done it without you Naruto-kun."

Naruto finally put her down and smiled at her, " Na, even without me you could have beaten Yuki on your own."

Tsunade seeing how Naruto got down shrugged and followed him down to the arena floor as she landed everyone quieted down.

* * *

" Please everyone remain seated I have a couple of announcements to make. First off I would like to ask the elder of the Hyuuga clan to come down here at once." Tsunade said sounding annoyed

The elder, along with all the people that were in the Hokage stand and Naruto's friends came into the arena.

" When this fight was issued the Hyuuga elders made a bet with Hiashi. And since Hyuuga Hinata has won she is now heir and able to change what she wishes." Tsunade spoke, " So Hinata what will you do?"

" My first change will be the elimination of the Branch House." Hinata said with a smiling Naruto beside of her

" YOU CAN'T! There has to be a Branch to protect the Main." One elder said

" And what good has that done?" Shikamaru asked

" What do you mean boy?" another elder shot angry

" I mean Neji is from the Branch House and is one of the stronger fighter in Konoha and you still deny him the respect he deserves because he's a Branch Member." Shikamaru explained annoyed at the man's question

" But what about the Juin Jutsu?" Kyou asked now walking in with Ibiki

" I will ban the use of it on current Branch Members. Anyone caught using it will be stripped of the Hyuuga name and banished from the estates. The children that are of age will not have it placed one them. Naruto-kun is trying to figure a way to removed the ones on the members that now have it." Hinata said

" Done." Naruto said smiling

Silence engulfed the arena at his words.

" What to you mean done Gaki?" Jiraiya questioned

Naruto reached into his vest pocket and pulled out another scroll with on red in color. He threw it a Tsunade, who caught it and opened it Jiraiya peering over her shoulder. The two looked at the scroll shocked at what they saw.

" Otouto…when did you have time to crack all of these?" Tsunade asked shocked

" The Kitsune Summon Scroll wasn't the only thing I was working on. It seems I picked up Otousan's knack for seal and can break them rather easily. Might be why Kyuubi's cracked like it did. Anyways, any seal I could think of I decided to figure out a way to break it. I started with the Hyuuga Juin Jutsu and worked from there. Then Juin Jutsu the Hebi created and the one Otousan made that had Kyuubi sealed in me. There are a couple others I found out about and am still working on those, but I'm almost done. So, if you want I can remove the Juin Jutsu from the other Branch Members that now have it on them." Naruto explained everyone in shock at this information

" Will it hurt us?" Neji asked

" Um….It'll sting a little I think. I mean that how I set it up to work, but I haven't been able to try it out on anyone yet. I was hoping to tell you later and have someone volunteer to have it removed." Naruto answered scratching his cheek

" You have your volunteer." Neji said walking up to him

" Now?" Naruto asked surprised

Neji nodded as he removed his hitaiate and undid the wrappings around his head.

"Obaa-chan, Hiashi you need to watch this it might be helpful, Aniki you too you're your Sharigan activated." Naruto said

Tsunade and Hiashi both nodded as they moved closer to Naruto and Sasuke did the same activating his Sharigan again.

Naruto did a number of hand seals that took minutes to complete. His hands then started to glow purple and all the chakra moved to his right pointer finger. He moved his finger forward and stopped inched from Neji's head.

" Are you sure you want to do this?" Naruto asked worried it might not work and kill one of his friends

" If it can help remove it even if it kills me and you find the right way afterwards I will do this. I hate this mark of control Naruto. You've known this since we became friends." Neji said

Naruto smile and nodded moving his finger to touch the center of the X. The purple chakra moved from Naruto's finger into the seal causing it to glow and pulse. Neji gritted his teeth as the stinging sensation Naruto talked about started. Then as soon as it started Naruto stepped back. Neji collapsed on his hands and knees Tenten rushing over to him worried.

" NEJI." Tenten said rushing towards him and sitting beside of him

She grabbed his right arm and flinging it over her shoulder to help him up. He looked over at her and smiled weakly. She smiled back and then her look changed to shock.

" It worked didn't it?" Neji asked hopeful

Tenten smiled tears starting to fall from her eyes as she nodded and hugged Neji who returned the hug. Neji looked over at Naruto and mouthed a Thank You as he then tried to calm down Tenten.

" That's…that's impossible. No one is that good with seals." Sanji said in shock

" On one person was. After all he was the one that created the seal to hold Kyuubi for all these years." Jiraiya said smiling at his student

" Are you telling me that this boy is able to do the same things the Yondaime did?" Sanji asked

" Well Duh he's the Yondiame's Musuko after all." Kankurou said not knowing the elders didn't know this bit of information

" NANI?" all the elders shouted

Naruto chuckled at this and they all turned to look at him, " You guys really need to get out more often. If you had come to the Konoha Matsuri instead of sending Hiashi you would have found out about Orochimaru being dead, Kyuubi being gone, and that I'm the Musuko of Arashi Kazama."

Demasu in total shock over this information fainted and was caught by another elder before he could hit the ground. Sanji on the other hand had gone white as a sheet and looked like a goldfish with his mouth opening and closing, but nothing coming out.

" My next change will be the disbanding of the Hyuuga Elder Council." Hinata spoke smiling at the still gapping Sanji

" You can't do that. There has always been an Elder Council." One of the younger elders said

" Traditions are made to be broke." Hiashi said

" But you …." Another stared

" SILENCE! You have caused nothing but trouble these past months. That shows me you don't care for the welfare of our clan anymore, but for you to have as much power as you can possible have." Hinata said annoyed and angry at the way the elders were protesting her changes

" You still can't do this." Another elder said

" Might I remind you elders what you have done today?" Tsunade spoke glaring at them

" What are you talking about?" Damasu asked acting ignorant

Tsunade looked over at Ibiki who was still with Kyou.

" Ibiki?" Tsunade questioned smiling

" We hade Inoichi go into his mind. It's just as he told Naruto. They threatened them with the death of their family member with the Juin Jutsu." Ibiki informed her

Tsunade grew angry and looked at the elders, who now wouldn't look at her.

" I could have you all put in prison for what you tried to do today, but since you have a new head I'll let her deal the punishment." Tsunade said the elders paling at this

" On top of being removed from office you will not be allowed any high position in the clan ever again. If you try to gain power again you will be stripped of the Hyuuga name and you will be thrown out." Hinata said calmly

The elders breathed in deeply shocked at her ruling and paled at the news too. Most nodded, but Sanji just glared at her.

" You Sanji-san are to be under Hyuuga guard watch 24 hours for the next 5 years. If after that time you have behaved you might receive your freedom back." Hinata said

Sakura who had moved over to Neji to help him recover faster moved away finished with a happy Neji and Tenten standing fully upright.

" Lastly I'm stepping down as heir." Hinata said

Everyone gasped at this and the audience erupted into talking about her last statement.

" Musume why?" Hiashi asked confused

" Because I'm not cut out to run our clan Otousan. I've known that for a long time, just as Hanabi isn't good to be the head either. She is still too young and she must be taught of the real world and not what the elders have made her believe." Hinata said

" So who will lead us?" Kyou asked worried the clan would start fighting with each other for leadership

Hinata looked over at Neji and smiled, " Nii-san."

Neji eyes grew wide at this knowing she had said this to him many months ago and he started to wobble and probably would have fallen again if Tenten hadn't of grabbed him at the last second.

Neji looked over at Tenten and smiled, " Arigatou." He righted himself and moved towards Hinata, " But I can't Hinata-sama."

" Yes you can Nii-san. You're with Otousan all the time and know as much maybe even more than me on Hyuuga politic and rules. I'm sure what you still don't know he'll be more than willing to teach you." Hinata said smiling at him knowing he'd make a great head

" YOU CAN'T! THIS HAS NEVER BEEN DONE BEFORE! A Branch Member can't be the head of the clan." Sanji protested but was knocked out

Naruto stood behind him smiling widely, " He's too loud and starting to annoying me. So do you accept Hinata-chan's offer Neji?"

Neji looked at Naruto and then Hinata still in shock.

He bowed to her, " I'd be honored Hinata."

Hinata ran over to him and hugged him happy he accepted.

" Well Neji I'm sure you can change a couple more things , but right now I need to make the last announcement." Tsunade said

* * *

" Villagers of Konoha I thank you for coming and witnessing such a wonderful fight and the ruling made afterward. I have but one more announcement and you can all go home to relax for the rest of the day. I have decided to announce my heir, the next Hokage and Rokudaime."

Cheers erupted in the crowed exited over the news of this.

Naruto though hearing this grew upset _There's no way she's going to let me be the next Hokage not after what she just found out. The Kyuubi being the next Hokage, yeah right._

Hinata sensing his worried looked over at him and saw he was now frowning. She moved over to him and took his hand in hers. He looked over her and tried to smile, but couldn't with her. Some of his friends seeing his worry started to smile knowing he was about to get the shock of his life. Hinata moved closer to him and kissed him on the cheek.

" Everything will be alright Naruto-kun." Hinata whispered in his ear

Naruto looked over at her shocked she had just kissed him in front of the whole village, but also was finally able to really smile because he knew that she care and knew he was worried.

" This person has gone through a lot in his life and has never faltered in his beliefs. He fought bravely when Oto attacked. Went after friends when they were in need or lost and has been to the brink of darkness and back. Just like his Otousan, he never gave up on this village even though they long ago gave up on him." Tsunade spoke smiling her eyes watching Naruto

Naruto hearing this looked up in shocked knowing now what was going on. He looked over at Gaara and his siblings who nodded and smiled. Then looking over at Hinata she smiled lovingly at him he then stood there in a daze not believing what was happening.

" So today I announce my heir and the Rokudaime, Uzumaki Kazama Naruto." Tsunade said

Cheers erupted from the arena as the crowd stood up applauding and cheering.

" So what do you say Otouto?" Tsunade said finally turning to him and smiling

Naruto was still standing there shocked by the news.

Kyuubi started to chuckle at this, " As Kakashi so eloquently put it Tsunade. I think you broke him again."

" KTISUNE! Urusai." Naruto shouted at him hitting him on the head

" Hey I might not have my power back yet, but I'm still your elder." Kyuubi said back annoyed

" Oh like I really care." Naruto shot back

" Gaki." Jiraiya said stopping the two's fight

Naruto looked over glaring at Jiraiya, " Nani Ero-sennin?"

" So what do you think?" Jiraiya said

" About what?" Naruto asked

Everyone sweat dropped at this.

" About being the next Hokage dope." Sasuke said annoyed

" That was real? You really want me to be the next Hokage after what you found out today Baa-chan?" Naruto asked shocked

" Naruto what I found out today still doesn't change the fact you are one of the strongest ninja here in the village. Apart from Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Jiraiya and myself. What you showed us today is even more reason why you would make a great Hokage." Tsunade said smiling at him

Naruto stood there stunned at her words still shocked at her proposal. Tsunade smiled figuring he wouldn't believe them and think he was daydreaming. She moved to one of the many tunnels that lead into the field. Their Yamato was waiting holding an object. Tsunade walked back to the group and held the object for the audience to see. They all started cheering louder at what they saw she was holding. Tsunade finally turned to Naruto and showed him what she had been showing the crowd. In her hands she held a cloak like the Yondaime, but on the back said Rokudaime in Kanji. She handed it to him as he flung in on him swaying in the wind. A collective gasp was heard by the village as they witnessed the truth of Naruto being the Yondiame's son. As second went by they erupted into cheers again louder they ever heard in Konoha's history.

* * *

15 Years Later

A figure stood on top of the tallest building in Konoha gazing up at the Hokage Monument with the current Rokudaime's smiling face on it. The breeze made his outfit and hair blow wildly. A woman came walking up behind him a child wrapped in a grass green blanket.

" Are you out here again?" the woman asked

The figure turned around and smiled at her looking like his face in the mountain, " Just remembering when I first recognized you as not just a friends and the day Obaa-chan gave me my cloak. It's been a year Hina-chan, how can I not. She was the one person that seemed like a Okaasan to me even if I did constantly call her Obaa-chan." Naruto said smiling

She smiled at him remembering when they were younger.

" He started getting restless. I think he want to be with you today." Hinata said handing the baby over to him

Naruto looked at the boy wild blond hair and white slit eyes looking up at him smiling now.

" If he'd had had my eyes he'd look like Otousan." Naruto said looking down at the boy

" That exactly what you said the day you named him at the hospital. That's why you named him Arashi isn't it?" Hinata asked smiling

Naruto nodded to her question, " I wish I met him even if it was just once. I would have cherished that moment like it was my last."

" But you did, didn't you? When you received Kyuubi's memoirs." Hinata said reminding him

" It's not the same Hina." Naruto said looking out at the monument again this time at his father's face

Movement caused him to look down again to see a yellow and white speckled kit stick its head from beneath the blanket. Arashi laughed at the kit's movement and reached over to hug the kitsune. Naruto chuckled at their interaction.

" So you went to see Hana too?" Naruto asked and Hinata nodded, " How's Inazuma?"

" Hana said she's never see a more healthier kit before, but of course he's one of Kyuubi's pack too. So it would be expected they be stronger than normal. She did find one think strange." Hinata said and Naruto took his eyes off the two and looked over at her, " He's got a relationship with Arashi she's only seen in the Inuzuka's."

" Him too huh?" Naruto asked not surprised at this news

" Do you think we should worry?" Hinata asked him

" Why? You have Umi, I have Kyuubi and myself and….." Naruto was stopped though

" NARUTOOOOOO!" a yell was heard through the village

Naruto looked over at Hinata smiling and disappeared with Arashi and Inazuma still in his arms. Hinata shook her head and left the balcony.

* * *

He arrived at the Uchiha compound that had been rebuilt years before and was now sporting a number of little Uchiha troublemakers courtesy of their Uncle Naruto. Naruto walked through the front gate and stopped as he spotted why he heard Sakura yell. There inside the entrance were the Uchiha twins, Kuragari and Hikari frozen in ice.

Naruto started to laugh at this. Hearing his father's laugh Arashi and Inazuma both woke up and were looking over at the sight too and as best as they could they laughed at the sight too.

" I'm glad you find this sight amazing dope, but tell him how will you undo what your Musume has done?" Sasuke asked walking up to the laughing group

Sasuke was now the captain of the ANBU. Naruto had asked him if he wanted to start the Konoha Police Force back up, but he said that Konoha had done fine without them so why bother. Naruto looked at Sasuke and handed Arashi and Inazuma took him. Sasuke looked at Naruto to see his eyes were now slits and purple in color.

" Hey now don't go and turn them into fried Uchiha's." Sasuke said playful

" Teme, I would think you'd have more confidence in me than that. I let you hold Arashi and Inazuma after all." Naruto shot back

" Yeah and why Hinata left these two with you is beyond my knowledge." Sasuke said

" Well she's probably on her way here now. I kinda rushed over here when I heard Sakura yelling for me." Naruto said walking over to the frozen twins

Sasuke looked down at Arashi," Are you sure you want him as your Otousan."

Arashi looked at him funny and then started laughing at him. Sasuke smiled and shook his head at the boy's reaction.

" Kitsune no Hi." Naruto said as a stream of blue flames was blown out of his mouth

After a few second the twins were out of the ice block. They looked at each other and started laughing.

" It worked." The said together

" What worked?" Sasuke asked annoyed

" The jutsu Oba-Hinata told us about." Hikari said smiling

It was then a girl with long black hair that was long in the back and had two strips hanging in front of her ears. She ran into the clearing and was wearing dark blue hakama and a haori that had a kitsune on the back and on the upper part of one of the sleeves was the Uzumaki crest. She looked at Naruto upset at what he done.

" Otousan why'd you did that. That was they best ice sculpture me and Momochi made yet." The girl protested

Naruto chucked and looked at his daughter. He reminded her so much of Haku that he had named her after him, if it wasn't for her eyes that were pupil less, but blue instead of white. She'd probably look like Haku too. It had grown even stranger when the kitsune she picked to be with her was white and brown and named Momochi, which Team 7 knew was the last name of Zabuza. The two were always together and Momochi was highly protective of Haku, just like the human versions once were.

" Haku that might be so, but you can't go and use people as part of your sculptures." Naruto said trying to contain his laughing

" I DON'T SEE WHAT'S SO FUNNY." A pregnant Sakura said as she walked out of her house

Naruto looked over at her seeing Inner Sakura had come out a little, " He..he, Sakura-chan it wasn't totally Haku's fault. The twins seemed fine with it when I unfroze them."

" UNFORZE THEM! That is the word Naruto they never should have been frozen in the first place." Sakura shouted

Sasuke moved over to her to calm her down. Once she saw Arashi and Inazuma she clamed down, " Naruto he's still adorable as ever, but you still aren't getting away with what Haku did."

As Sakura was talking Naruto's eyes went to the monument again his thought wandering and eyes becoming unfocused.

" Otousan?" Haku asked never seeing her father like this

Sasuke and Sakura looked at Naruto worried as they then looked at what he was staring at.

" Sakura it's today." Sasuke whispered to her

Sakura gasped not believing she could forget. She sighed as she took Arashi and Inazuma from Sasuke and walked over to Haku and Naruto.

" Hikari, Kuragari you two get to you rooms. I'll deal with you later for trying techniques you are told about and not shown." Sakura said angrily at the two

" Awe." They wined but got up off the ground and walked inside the house

Sakura then moved and touched Naruto with her hand. He looked over at her smiling with his eyes.

" Here." Sakura said handing Arashi back to him, " Go take them home and you take the day off. I don't know why you didn't do it in the first place."

" I don't need the day off. I just…." Naruto started but was stopped by being knocked upside his head. He turned to glare at Sasuke for what he did " Teme."

" Otouto…" Sasuke said getting Naruto's attention since it had been years since he had called him that, "…just do as she asked. You're not with it today, so just relax with your family."

Naruto sadly laughed at this and nodded, " Family. Haku, Momochi come on."

With this the group walked away and back home. Haku and Momochi looking up at Naruto worried.

" Do you think he'll be alright Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked worried

" Once he get home with Hinata he'll be fine." Sasuke said as they two moved inside the house

* * *

The group moved quietly back to the house Haku every once and a while glancing at Naruto worried about her father's behavior today.

" Haku." Momochi said causing the girl to look at him

" You do know what today is don't you?" Momochi asked her

She looked at him annoyed by the question, " If I knew that I wouldn't be so worried about Chichi."

" Baka today's the day Tsuande-Oba left us." Momochi said annoyed his partner would forget this

Haku now looked even more upset and stopped on the next branch. Her body shaking over having forgotten about the day. Naruto sensing her stop also stopped and jumped back to her and Momochi, who was trying to comfort her.

" Come on Haku it's alright. How were you to know?" Naruto heard Momochi saying to her

Naruto stood in front of her noticing the droplets of water coming down her face.

" Hey now why are you crying Haku?" Naruto asked smiling

Haku just ran at him hugging his waist and shaking her head. Naruto sighed and patted her on the head.

" Hey Momochi can you grow a little bit?" Naruto asked

Momochi nodded and did what he asked. He stopped and was now the size of a large dog.

" I need you to carry Arashi and Inazuma for me. Can you do it?" Naruto asked

" Again? I hope they didn't do anything that'll stink again Naruto." Momochi complained

Naruto handed him the two wrapped in the blanket and Momochi grabbed it with his mouth making sure there were no hole where the two could fall out and then he was gone. Naruto looked down at Haku, who was still crying into his shirt. He sighed and picked her up and having her ride his back. They jumped through the trees and finally reached their house. As they landed Hinata, Umi and Kyuubi all rushed over to him. Haku by this time had fallen asleep on Naruto's back.

" Naruto-kun is she alright?" Hinata asked worried

" Yeah." Naruto said walking into the house and the group following him to Haku's room

Momochi came in and was small again. Naruto laid her down in her bed and Momochi curled up near her. She reached out and pulled him closer a tear falling from her closed eye.

" Tsunade-Oba." Haku said in her sleep

Naruto sighed at this and walked out of the room. Hinata, Kyuubi and Umi all looked at each other sadly and left the room. Hinata shutting it behind her, they moved into the kitchen where they heard Naruto going through he cabinets. By the time they reached the kitchen he had 20 packets of ramen out and was filling each with hot water. He took them over to the table and started eating them quickly.

" Kit don't you have to be a work today?" Kyuubi asked him

Naruto stopped eating and set his chopsticks down, " Aniki told me to go home for the day. I wouldn't be any good spacing out like I am because of today."

" Will Haku be alright?" Umi asked worried about the girl

" I think so. I believe she just realized on our way back what today is. Though the way I'm acting probably didn't help either." Naruto said staring back on his ramen

" So have you gone to see the Gama yet?" Kyuubi asked

" Iie, I'd think he'd want to be alone today." Naruto said

" Naruto-kun go over there for me you are the only one he has left that he's close to. Go over there and see him." Hinata pleaded with him

Naruto looked over at her sadness easily see in his eyes.

He sighed, " Alright Hina-chan for you I'll go see the sukebei."

With that he finished the last of his ramen and got up to leave.

" Tell Haku where I went when she wakes up. She's love going to see Ero-Oji so she can come if she feels like it." Naruto said as he walked out the door

* * *

Naruto arrived at a hut right above the waterfall he had trained with Jiraiya when he was a Genin. He chuckled at the antics the man played to do his so-called 'research'. He ran his hand though his golden hair as she walked up the hut. He noticed Jiraiya sitting outside his back against a tree that gave a wonderful view of the Konoha Forest. Beside him sat one of the Armor Gama.

" Decided to have someone keep you company today Ero-sennin." Naruto spoke smiling

Jiraiya glanced over to where the voice had come from, " Gaki go away and leave me in peace today."

" Hey not my idea. Hina-chan asked me to come. I can't work today either so just let me keep you company you bitter old coot." Naruto shot back

" I otta sick Gamatatsu on you." Jiraiya said looking at the toad

" He won't do anything to me and you all bark and no bite so don't start." Naruto said sitting down beside of him

The sat there in silence for a number of minutes looking out onto the forest

" One year." Jiraiya said

" Yeah." Naruto voice barely heard above the roar of the waterfall

" I'll be joining her soon." Jiraiya said now looking up into the sky

Naruto sighed at his words and ran his hand through his hair, " I really wish you wouldn't talk like that Ero-sennin. It's hard enough on me that she's gone. I don't know what I'm going to do when I loose you too."

Jiraiya smiled at his words, " You'll be glad to get rid of a bitter old coot like me."

Naruto chuckled at his words, " Haku forgot." Jiraiya looked over at him waiting for him to continue but he didn't

" And?" Jiraiya asked as the silence continued

" She cried herself to sleep. I carried her back and left her at the house. Though I did tell Hina to tell her I came to see you. Just don't talk like that in front of her." Naruto said

" I don't know why she'd get upset I'm just a sukebei after all." Jiraiya said chuckling

Naruto laughed at him and stopped, " Your her Ero-Oji, just like Tsunade was her Oba. Of course she's going to be upset when you go, just like I'll be. You are some of the first that saw me as me and since Kaasan and Tousan couldn't be here with me you two were their replacement."

" I know I was a much better Tousan than Arashi could have ever been." Jiraiya said smiling

" Oh right the mighty sukebei a better Otousan than the Yondaime. Nice try Ero-sennin, but you get no Onsen privileges with that one." Naruto said laughing

" Omae." Jiraiya said annoyed at his words

Naruto finally stopped laughing and looked up into the sky as Jiraiya was doing watching the cloud float by. Suddenly the three head a noise coming from the tree. Naruto and Jiraiya looked Gamatatsu deciding it was time for him to go home and disappeared. Dropping down from the trees was Haku and Momochi. The two ran over to Naruto and Jiraiya extremely happy.

" Chichi, Jiraiya-Oji you have to come." Haku said happily

" She's defiantly your kid, Gaki. Never stays sad for long." Jiraiya said smiling

Naruto chuckled at this and looked back at Haku, " Haku what's wrong?"

Haku shook her head, " I can't tell you. It's a Himitsu from Haha."

" Kami what's that wife of your up to now? She's as bad as Tsunade was." Jiraiya said

" Where do you think she learned it from?" Naruto shot back at him

Haku finally in front of them grabbed Naruto's hand and started to pull him towards the trees. Naruto laughed at his daughter's antics as Momochi was pulling on Jiraiya's pants leg too.

" Alright, alright we're coming. Just don't pull my arm out." Naruto said to Haku

" Yeah and get off of my pants fur ball. I don't want them ripped like the last pair." Jiraiya shot at Momochi

" Watch it Oji I'll do more than rip the end off next time." Momochi threatened

As the group moved through the trees Naruto and Jiraiya noticed the girl was taking them into Konoha.

" Haku why are we going back into Konoha? Everyone wanted me to take the day off." Naruto asked

" Haha said too take you and that what I'm doing." Haku said back to him

" Take us where?" Naruto asked starting to get annoyed at being left out of the loop

" Will you just chill Naruto and follow Haku." Momochi said get just as annoyed at Naruto with his questioning Haku

Naruto looked over at Momochi and stuck out his tongue.

" And here I thought you were the adult of the group." Momochi said

" You're only as old as you want to be and I am still to hyper to act my age." Naruto shot back at the fox

As the groups started jumping over the rooftops the two adults noticed Haku was leading then to the Hokage Tower.

" Hey I'm off today and I'm not going back to fill out that mound of paperwork Ino probably put on my desk." Naruto said annoyed

" Don't worry Chichi that's not what's going on." Haku said back to him happily

Instead of going inside though Haku jumped up and landed at the top of the tower. She smiled seeing everyone and ran up to her mother.

Naruto and Jiraiya paused looking up at the Tower and where Haku had just disappeared too.

" Well you comin'?" Momochi asked as he jumped and followed Haku

The two looked at each other, " You know I hate it when I'm the last one to know things." Naruto said annoyed

Jiraiya laughed at this comment, " You're always the last one to know things, Gaki."

" Oi, I'm the Hokage now I shouldn't be left out of the loop." Naruto shot back at him

* * *

Up at the top of the tower Momochi landed and looked back down at the two, who were now fighting. He shook his head and walked over to Haku jumping on her shoulder.

" Where's Chichi?" Haku asked

" Stopped and fighting with Ero-Oji." Momochi said

" About what?" Neji asked

" Somethin' about how he hate being not filled in about stuff." Momochi said back smiling at this

" Otouto's always been like that. There's nothing new there." Sasuke said as the group broke into laughter

It was then Naruto and Jiraiya landed and head them.

" Yeah, yeah laugh it up. Just wait till something bad happens and I don't know about it then you'll be sorry." Naruto said back annoyed

" Ne Naruto, you know anything about the village you're the first to know." Kakashi said smiling with his eye

" Yeah but if it's something personal you're the last one to hear about it boss." Konohamaru said

Naruto growled at this and then noticed all his friends and family he'd gained over the years were there, even Gaara and his Sib's.

" What's going on?" Naruto asked now confused

" Picture Chichi." Haku said happily

" Nani?" Naruto asked still confused

" I thought I'd be good for us to take a picture with your family Naruto-kun. So I gathered them all up here, so we'd have room to take the picture." Hinata said smiling at him while holding Arashi

Naruto looked at her tears forming in his eyes. He looked over at Tsunade and Arashi's faces smiling even more at this.

Then he looked over at Jiraiya, " Come on you old geezer, I might not be able to have this taken with Baa-chan, but your not getting out of it."

Naruto proceeded to grab Jiraiya by the sleeve of his jacket and drag him to where the rest of the group was. They all smiled at him as he pulled Jiraiya into the picture and he stood beside Shizune and Genma, who smiled at him. Hinata handed him Arashi and he took him to hold for the picture.

" Ok on the count of three." The photographer said, " Ichi, Ni…."

" Hihi." Arashi said smiling up at Naruto

Naruto looked down at him surprised, as did the rest of the group.

" San." The photographer finished

The picture showed most of Naruto's friends still with surprised looks on their faces from Arashi's first words, but Naruto had taken the boy quickly out of his blanket and held him in one arm smiling at the camera as Haku, and Arashi mimicked him.

* * *

Hitaiate – Headband

Rokudaime – 6th Hokage

Okaasan – Mother

Inazuma – Lightning

Kuragari – Dark

Hikari – Light

Oba – Aunt

Momochi – Peach

Gama – Toad

Sukebei – Pervert

Oji – Uncle

Kaasan – Mother

Tousan – Father

Chichi – Dad

Himitsu – Secret

Haha - Mom


End file.
